The Dark Secret
by amutolovers
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a handsome and mysterious guy who helped Amu from being raped. He was attractive but what happened to their relationship when Amu found out his dark secret? and will Amu's friendship with Utau last when she found out that Hoshina Utau was Ikuto's sister? And the main problem is what happened to Amu's parents? Pairing : Amuto and Kutau [EPILOGUE ADDED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with other story! ****T****his time the plot is different from 'Another Love Story'. I hope you could enjoy this one too **** as usual, I didn't own Shugo Chara ^^ **

**I want to thanks my beta reader ****regulusgal**** for the help! N****ow, ****l****et's the story begin…..**

Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was 11.30 PM, Hinamori Amu was walking down the street alone in the dark alley when she heard a loud noise of a bunch of drunken old man in front of her. There were 4 of them. She was afraid so she tried to avoid them by walking faster than before. When she walked past them, one of the drunken people noticed her and grabbed her wrist. She screamed, shocked from the grab and she hope someone would heard her screaming and helped her. But this was a small alley that no one would walk past at this hour.

"Looked, what a beauty!" one of the man shouted while grabbing her small face to made her face him

Amu tried to look away and struggle from the grip, but her small body wasn't strong enough to fight the drunken men.

"Don't, please don't" Amu managed to say but the drunken people didn't bother to let her go. Instead they felt more amused.

"Beg! Beg more!" the drunken men shouted to her

"Please, don't! Please..." Amu kept begging them

They didn't mind her as one of them kissed her roughly while the others ripped her clothes. She cried, she prayed that someone could help her.

She was left in her underwear. She could saw, one of the men taking off his pants from the corner of her eyes. Another was still kissing her and the other two were massaging her breast. She let out a pained cry when one of them bit her nipple.

At this moment, someone walked down this alley and shouted at them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Someone's POV

I was walking down the dark alley when I saw a girl being raped by bunch if drunken old men, heck! She was crying. I shouted at them to let her go, they saw me and got annoyed.

"What?!" one of the men who kissed her before shouted at me

"Let her go" I said calmly

"No, why do I have to?" he replied

I flashed them a smirk - my trademark - before I replied them

"Do you know Black Lynx?" I asked

When they heard 'Black Lynx' they seemed scared while I kept smirking.

"So, do you want to let her go or not?" I asked them firmly

"…." They didn't answer. Instead they let the girl and ran away

I approached the girl, she was trembling. I saw her clothes, ripped into pieces. I sighed and took of my leather jacket before putting it around her small body. When I was doing so, I accidentally touched her bare shoulder, and she flinched from the contact. I knew why, any other girls - even sluts - would flinch after something horrible - like nearly being raped - happened to her.

"What is your name?" I asked her. She didn't answer my question

"Where do you live?" I asked her again yet she still didn't answer

"It's okay. I won't hurt you like those men." I said to her, she looked more relaxed than before but she still hasn't talked at all.

"I won't leave you here" I said told her. But she didn't reply me. Again. For the third time. This time I had a good look at her, and notice that her eyes were closed. I was shocked! Could she die? But when I heard her small pace of breath, I sighed.

Anyone could see the damage in her exposed body, some small cuts on her wrists that contained dried blood, her hair was messy, some bits of dried blood over her small body. If I didn't walk down this small alley what the hell would happen to her? She was so fragile.

I took her home with me. Hey! At least I didn't try to rape her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

He brought her to his house - correction - his mansion to be exact. He was greeted by some maids and his personal butler who was waiting for him.

"Tsukiyomi-sama has been waiting for you in his study room." his head butler told him.

He just nodded and walked to his bedroom, he called his maid and asked her to wash up the girl and gave her new clothes before going to his father's study room.

"Father." he called from outside of his study room

"Come in." his father replied

He opened the door and walked in. He sat on the opposite of the couch where his father sat.

"How's today?" the older man asked calmly.

"Good, everything done. The document had been signed, mission done." the boy replied.

"Good, as I expected." his father nodded.

"Anything else father?" he asked.

"Nothing, you can go back to your room." his father said.

When he about to closed the door, he heard his father called him and said, "The girl is cute" before flashing a smirk - just like his,

He walked back to his room and noticed that the girl was sleeping in his king-sized bed in a-new clothes, but damn! The clothes were slightly tight for her as it hugged all of her curves and made her breasts look bigger.

He walked to his bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into his pajama pants. Not bothering to wear a shirt, he climbed into his bed and lied down beside the pinkette before sleep claimed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu's POV

I woke up but didn't bother to open my eyes. My body felt sore then I remembered nearly being raped if someone hadn't helped me. I remembered my savior was a boy, he had midnight blue hair, was tall and wore black outfits. At least, I was still virgin. I was so happy when I felt a pair of strong hands hugging my waist. I shot my eyes open and saw a midnight blue-haired boy's face, he was sleeping and I screamed!

Normal POV

Amu's ear-piercing scream made the boy shot his eyes open and saw her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I saved you yesterday. Won't I receive a thank you?" the boy asked her back.

"Thank you, but who the hell are you? Why are you in my bed?" she asked.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto and you're in my bed" he replied casually.

Amu was registering his words. What the hell did he mean she was in his bed? Then she looked around and saw a giant door near the bed that led to a big balcony outside, the wallpaper was black. There was a big LED TV, a couch, a table with a Macbook and some papers , a glass door that she assumed was leading to the bathroom. Shit! This really wasn't her room. Wait, why she was here and not in her house?

"You didn't answer my question yesterday when I asked you where you lived then you passed out in the alley. I was kind enough to brought you here and let you sleep" he told her as he could read her mind

"So who are you?" the Ikuto boy asked.

"I'm Hinamori Amu" Amu replied.

When Ikuto was about to ask her a question, his door was pounded by someone. He walked to open the door only to find his sister standing in front of his bedroom with an annoyed face

"You brought a girl?" she asked suspiciously.

"So what?" Ikuto asked her back, somehow annoyed with his sister's over protectiveness.

Ikuto's sister pushed him aside and walked into his bedroom only to found a girl with pink hair and tight clothes sitting on his bed with her shocked face!

"Utau" Amu said, her eyes wide and fixed at the other girl.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" Utau asked her.

"Wait, it's not what you're thinking about. Ikuto saved me yesterday from being raped, I passed out so he brought me to your and his house" Amu explained in panic.

Ikuto walked towards Amu, hugged her from behind.

"Aw, Amu-chan. You're so cold, we did _it_ last night, you screamed and moaned my name. Don't you remember? It's okay. You don't need to be shy and tell Utau about our relationship." Ikuto said emphasizing the word 'it'.

"What?! Utau, he was lying. I didn't do it with him. Heck, I just knew his name a moment ago!" Amu exclaimed bewilderingly.

Utau stormed out of Ikuto's bedroom without saying any words. Amu glared at Ikuto.

"What the hell was that for?" Amu shouted at him.

"Nothing, just fooling around. So, you knew Utau huh?" he asked.

"Yes, she is my best friend." Amushe told him.

Then Amu stormed out of his bedroom and tried to found Utau. She was lost, then she saw some maids walked past her and asked for the direction to Utau's bedroom.

**I'll stop it here, I'll update it soon. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ tell me what do you think with this story :D**

**Please R&R ^^ Also please check out my other story : Another Love Story **

**Thank you for all of your support ^^~**

**-Yui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really appreciate it. Thank you guys **

**I'll keep updating the story soon and I hope it can satisfied you ^^ **

**I want say thank you for my beta reader : ****regulusgal****for your big help!**

**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara ~ Please Enjoy ^^~**

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Utau" Amu knocked at Utau's bedroom door.

"What do you want?" Utau asked her harshly.

"Please, let me explain…" Amu snapped.

"No!" Utau replied.

"Utau, I swear to God I didn't know his name and who he was until a moment ago!" Amu told her.

Utau opened the the door and let Amu come into her room. Amu sat on the edge of Utau's bed then Utau followed her.

"So?" the blonde girl asked her.

"Utau, I swear to God that I didn't know anything about Ikuto. Heck! The only thing I knew about him was that he helped me from being rapped last night! I won't lied to you Utau, we are best friend!" Amu told Utau.

"Really?" Utau asked her suspiciously.

Amu nodded and Utau sighed. She believed her best friend because best friend wouldn't lie to each other right? But Utau still felt uneasy because Ikuto had never brought any girls to their home. Amu was the first that's why she mad at the pinkette' to avoid too much repetition.

Amu and Utau were joking around before they heard a knock on Utau's door then a maid voice

"Utau-sama, lunch is ready." The maid called her.

"Okay, I'll go down now," Utau answered. The pig-tailed girl then turned to her pinkette friend and dragged her up the bed and towards the door.

"Come on, Amu, let's eat," she said before they walked down the dining hall.

"Father, Mother." Utau greeted her parents and sat across her mother and Amu followed her before sitting beside her.

"Who's this?" Utau's mother asked.

"My name is Hinamori Amu, pleased to meet you both Tsukiyomi-san." Amu replied the question.

"Please, don't call me like that. It makes me feel old. Call me Souko and my husband here Aruto." Souko told her.

Amu nodded her head in understanding.

"Where's Ikuto?" Souko asked his husband, Aruto.

"The maid is calling him." his answer came.

"Father, mother." A deep voice greeted Souko and Aruto before sat down beside the Tsukiyomi matriarch.

When Amu heard his voice, she flinched a bit before looking at him. Ikuto was sitting across her and he was smirking. _That sly cat_, Amu thought before flashing a smile at him. Even though she hated him because he had made Utau misunderstand about their relationship still he had saved her before, so she will acted a bit nice.

Once they finished their meal, Utau grabbed Amu's wrist and dragged her out of the dining hall to her bedroom.

"We're going to shopping!" Utau exclaimed when they were in the confines of her room.

"Why so sudden?" Amu asked – a bit confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, stupid me. My parents are going to hold a party – a masquerade party to be exact. That's why we're going to buy us a dresses." Utau told her.

"Wait, why we're looking a dress for me too? I didn't remember being invited to the party." Amu said to Utau.

"Believe me honey." Utau winked at her.

Both of the girls walked to the garage and Utau jumped into her bright purple Ferrari. They noticed that someone was also sitting inside of a midnight blue – colored Ferrari that was placed in front of Utau's bright purple one.

"That's Ikuto." Utau told Amu.

The midnight blue Ferrari drove out from the garage then followed by Utau's bright purple one. They went to a mall that Utau's parents owned. Once they were inside the mall, Utau dragged Amu to her favorite store. About 2 hours later, both of them had found their dresses and purchased them then they went to look for shoes to match their dresses. After a long journey of shopping, Utau dropped Amu at her house before she went home.

**At Amu's house…**

"Amu, is that you honey?" Amu heard a woman voice.

"Yes, it's me Mom." Amu answered her mom.

"Oh my God honey, where have you been? Your Father and I were worried. Are you okay?" her mother asked her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay Mom. I was with Utau, sorry I forgot to tell you." Amu told her mother, she didn't want to tell her mom about nearly being rapped experience.

"It's okay, go to your room and take a shower. Dinner will be ready." Her mother told her.

Amu obeyed, she walked to her room and took a shower – a relaxing one. She walked down to the dining room and sat at the table to eat with her mom. Her father was still working. After she finished the meal, she washed the dishes and then went back to her room.

She lied down on her bed, relaxing her body's muscle. She looked at the ceiling then Ikuto's face suddenly appeared at her brain. She remembered his appearance, his handsome face that always plastered by a sly smirk, his tall body with well-toned muscle, his midnight blue hair and what captived her the most was his azure eyes. Wait, was she falling for him? No, she wasn't. She wouldn't fall for him – she was sure about it. She was just admiring him. That's it, she was ADMIRING, nothing more.

**At Ikuto's house… **

"Ikuto, you should be more careful." Aruto told his son.

"Why? Do they recognize who am I?" Ikuto asked his father back.

"No, they don't. But still, be more careful. You know, your mother is worried about you so much. Don't think I don't care about you. I do. Also your sister and the pink haired girl also care for you." The older man told him.

"Wait, why do you bring up her name?" Ikuto asked his father in annoyance.

His father just flashed him a smirk before headed back to his bedroom where his lovely wife has waiting for him.

Ikuto walked to his bedroom, took a quick shower and lied down at his bed. He didn't know why his father brought up Amu's name. Why? Was it because he had brought her into their house? He himself had to admit the fact that he had never brought any girl to their house before, Amu was the first one. He kept thinking about any reason before sleep claimed him.

**The next morning…**

"Amu" Her mother greeted her when she walked down to the dining room.

"Mom, where's Father?" Amu asked her mom.

"Your Father has gone to work." Came her mom's answer.

Amu ate her breakfast with her mom – just like when she ate dinner yesterday. She looked at the clock – it said 8 am.

"Mom, I'm going to work." Amu told her mom as she walked out from her house and headed to work.

She worked as a secretary at one of the biggest corporation in Japan – number two to be exact – the Hotori Inc. She was the secretary of the boss, Hotori Tadase. Tadase was a charming prince, she had had a big crushed for him, but it was in the past. She didn't have anything left for him because he was engaged to a model – her name was Lulu.

It had hurt at first but she went a long with it well. Some of her co-workers had confessed to her but she had refused them all. Hotori Inc was known as the biggest corporation leading in cosmetic. They had produced tons of cosmetics that always became a huge hit.

Actually, Amu had been offered to become the model – she had a killer body that could make any man fall instantly at her and an angelic face – but she had refused it.

Sometimes, she wanted to try being a model but she had no time for it. Being a secretary of Hotori Tadase had brought a lot of worked. But if she had a chance to try it, she would definitely take the chance.

"Hinamori-san" some of Amu's co-worker greeted her when she walked into her room.

"Good morning, everyone." she replied.

She sat at her desk and opened the laptop. She began to working at some documents for Tadase's meeting this evening. Not long afterwards, Tadase walked into his office.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san." Tadase greeted Amu.

"Good morning, Hotori-sama." Amu greeted at him and bowed.

"I wanted the documents for today's meeting in my desk by 12 p.m.," Tadase ordered her.

"Sure, I'll print them out and give them to you later." Amu replied him.

He nodded in approval and headed to his office. Amu managed to finish her worked on time. She kept working until it was time for her to get home.

As she walked into the street, she saw Ikuto. He was walking with a girl beside him and the girl was clinging tightly onto his arm. She thought Ikuto was going to pushed her away but he didn't do anything but kept walking. A slight of pain hit Amu's heart as she walked faster, hoping that Ikuto wouldn't noticed her.

**The End of chapter 2, what do you think about this chapter! Any idea? Write a review so I could know what do you think about this chapter and tell me what's your idea! **

**Please R&R and please keep supporting this story also my other story : Another Love Story :D**

**I'll update the story**** soon****. Here's my updating schedule :**

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**

**~Yui**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm really appreciate it. Thank you guys **

**I'll keep updating the story soon and I hope it can satisfied you ^^ **

**I want say thank you for my beta reader : **_**regulusgal**___**for your big help!**

**As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara ~ Please Enjoy ^^~**

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Amu walked faster down the street while avoiding that midnight blue-haired boy. She took a different route from him, getting away from him as much as she could.

Meanwhile, Ikuto saw a glimpse of pink across the street where we walked with an annoying girl right beside him. He wanted to push her away; this girl was more annoying then his sister Utau.

But when Ikuto tried to call the pinkette's name, he saw her walking away. He sighed and continued to walk home.

Amu saw Ikuto looking at her. So, she assumed that Ikuto would greet her but he didn't. It made Amu felt more pain in her heart.

**At Ikuto's house…**

"Young Master Ikuto." The butler greeted him when he walked into the mansion.

"Young Mistress." The butler greeted the girl that walked in shortly after the young master.

"Where's Utau?" Ikuto asked the butler.

"Utau-sama was going out." The butler replied his young master.

Ikuto nodded his head and walked towards his bedroom, the annoying girl following close to him.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked her.

"What? I can't come into my fiancée's room?" the petite girl asked.

"No, and I-AM-NOT-YOUR-FIANCÉE!" Ikuto snapped.

He pushed the girl away. Why in the hell she thought she was his fiancée?! He didn't even remember he had had a girlfriend before.

**At Amu's house…**

"I'm home!" Amu said as she walked into her house.

But no one answered her. Where did her parents go? Amu walked into the dining room and saw a note her mom left.

_Dear Amu, _

_Your father and I decided to go to a vacation for a while since your father had some days off. I forgot to tell you because you had walked out the house when I wanted to tell you about this whole vacation thing. Take care honey!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Amu sighed after she had finished reading the notes. It wasn't the first time her parents left her behind for vacation or anything else. She put the note down and walked to her room. She took a quick shower before heading back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the ID – it was Utau – before she picked up the phone.

"Amu, open the damn door!" Utau hissed.

She had no idea that Utau was standing in front of her house. Heck! If she knew, she would definitely open the door for her.

The pinkette wasted no time to open the door for her blonde-haired best friend. Utau walked into the house with her hands full of bags.

"What are you doing here Utau?" Amu asked her best friend as she continued to make dinner.

"The party, remember?" Utau asked the pinkette again.

"Yeah. Salad?" Amu nodded her head – signaling that she understood.

"Of course. It's tomorrow!" Utau told her.

"I see." Amu replied.

Utau handed her the dress that she had bought yesterday along with the shoes and the invitation card.

"Go to my house tonight." Utau suddenly said.

"Eh… Why?" Amu asked the blonde girl.

"Your parents are on vacation, you need to go to my house tomorrow too – to make up and etc – so why not go there tonight?" Utau told the pinkette.

Amu nodded in approval. They ate the dinner, washed the dishes before they went to the blonde's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ikuto-sama, Aruto-sama wished to see you in his study room." A maid informed Ikuto when he about to went to do his 'mission'.

"What the hell that old man want?" Ikuto asked in annoyance.

He walked towards his father's study room and knocked the door to informed the older man that his son had arrived.

"Come in," his father said.

"What do you want father?" Ikuto asked his father.

"I see, you're going to do your 'mission' tonight, huh?" the older man asked.

"Yeah." Came Ikuto's replied.

"So, have you met Saaya?" His father asked.

"Yeah, that annoying bitch. Where the hell did she get the whole fiancée idea from?" Ikuto snapped at his father.

"Of course, from his father," his father replied calmly.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Ikuto aked her father again.

"Well, I thought you want to sort out this problem by yourself. But, I will help you son. Your mother had been complaining about her annoying attitude too." The older man answered his son.

"Ok, I don't care about her. So, anything else, Father?"

"No, you can go now. Remember, be careful. They're smarter than you think, son."

"Sure"

Ikuto left the room and hopped onto his motorcycle. Whenever he went to do his 'mission' he would take his motorcycle because it made him unrecognized.

When he was about to ride away, he saw Utau's bright purple Ferrari pulled into the garage. She greeted him before helping a petite pink-haired girl. He caught the pink-haired girl gazing at him and he threw her his sly smirk, making her turning her head away.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked him.

"Somewhere, task." Ikuto replied her before giving Utau a code with his eyes.

"Ok, be safe. Now, Amu let's go!" Utau dragged her best friend out of the garage before the pinkette could ask more.

Ikuto drove away and began his task. Tonight, it was a simple task though. It wasn't as hard as the night before. He could easily finish this task but as his father has told him, the guard is smarter than he thought but still it was an easy task.

Hah! He was Tsukiyomi Ikuto – the leader of Black Lynx. If he couldn't finish this task then he would definitely stepped out from being Black Lynx leader and let the stupid kiddy king to became the leader instead. Even that stupid kiddy king fiancée could point a gun and aimed the target perfectly.

Sure, he was the best but still he was careless. One of the guards managed to shot him on his left hand. He groaned when he felt the pain but wasted no time to shot the master. Soon, after 15 minutes of gun war, Ikuto had accomplished his work – to killed the boss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Utau dragged Amu to her bedroom and put all of the things that she had brought from Amu's house into the dresser.

"Where did Ikuto go?" Amu asked the pig-tailed girl.

"I don't know." The blonde replied her best friend.

She wasn't lying to Amu when the pinkette asked her where her brother had gone. She didn't know either – the only thing she knew that Ikuto went to do his 'mission'.

Ikuto went back to his house after he had accomplished his mission. He walked in silently as he knew that the pink-haired girl was inside his house and he could bump at her anytime. He didn't want her to see his wound or she would become suspicious.

"Young Master, are you okay?" the head butler asked his Young Master.

"Yeah, call Kairi right now." Ikuto told his butler.

His butler did what Ikuto had ordered him to do; he called Kairi – Tsukiyomi's household personal doctor.

When Kairi arrived at the Tsukiyomi household, he walked directly to the young master's room but he ran into a petite pink-haired girl on his way. He heard her murmuring, 'I'm sorry' before she walked away and disappeared at the hallway.

He knocked the young master's door before slipping in. He saw the young master sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless and he quickly spotted the wound. Kairi shook his head before he walked towards the young master.

"How bad was it?" the green-haired boy asked Ikuto.

"Not that bad." He informed the boy about his wound.

Sanjo Kairi was younger than Ikuto. He had been Tsukiyomi household's personal doctor – thanks to his genius brain – for 2 years. He knew all about the mission – hell, he was part of Black Lynx.

He treated Ikuto's wound and gave him a pain killer.

"I bumped into a petite pink-haired girl on my way here." Kairi told Ikuto.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the green-haired boy. "So?" He asked him.

"I think, I'm interested in her. She had an angelic face and killer body." Kairi replied to his leader.

"Don't touch her. She's mine!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Kairi raised a brow at him. "So protective huh, aren't we?" the young doctor joked at him.

"I'm deadly serious Kairi. Touch her and you'll see." Ikuto flashed the green-haired boy his arrogant smirk.

"Sure, sure. I'll step back." Kairi told him as he finished all his tasked tonight.

Ikuto lied down on his bed. He was thinking about the incident just now – about how protective he was towards the pinkette. Could he be falling for her? He admitted that she had the most beautiful face that had captured his heart right the moment he had seen her – if not, he would let her being raped that night. She also had the most gorgeous body that could make any man surrender right under her feet.

_I have fallen for her_, he thought before sleep claimed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amu bumped into the green-haired boy. She murmured 'I'm sorry' before she walked towards Utau's bedroom. She had been in the kitchen looking for something to drink before she heard the butler calling someone in panic.

She thought about the green-haired boy. He was cute but she preferred Ikuto more. Wait, could she be falling for him? It wasn't the first time though that she thought Ikuto was handsome and so attractive. Beside, he also had a sexy body.

_I have fallen for him_, she thought before she walked into Utau's bedroom.

**The End of chapter ****3****, what do you think about this chapter! Any idea? Write a review so I could know what do you think about this chapter and tell me what's your idea!**

**Please R&R and please keep supporting this story also my other story : Another Love Story :D**

**I'll update the story**** soon****. Here's my updating schedule :**

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**

**~Yui**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here the next chapter… **

**I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_**for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

**The next day…**

"Amu…," a blond girl called her name.

"Five more minutes please…," Amu mumbled, refusing to be woken from her slumber.

"No, you need to get up. NOW!" The blond-haired girl shouted at her pink-haired best friend.

"Okay, okay. I'm up now." The pinkette groaned.

"Good, now take your bath. Faster!" The blond-haired girl – Utau – told Amu.

Amu walked to the bathroom lazily, stripped her pajamas and walked into the shower. After fifteen minutes of a relaxing shower, she brushed her teeth and combed her pink hair before adding an x-shape clip. She walked to the dresser and pulled out one of Utau's clothes – because she forgot to pack some clothes yesterday – and walked down to the dining hall.

Once she got down, she saw all the Tsukiyomi family members had gathered at the dining table – that included Ikuto. She sat down beside Utau who sat across her mother. However, by doing so, she was face to face with Ikuto, who was seated next to the Tsukiyomi matriarch.

She saw some maids walking into the dining hall with their hands full of plates heaping with food. There were pancakes, bacons, sausages, and bread. The maids also prepared jugs of milk and orange juice. They set the food on the table and stood there meters away from the table.

Amu took a pancake with strawberry syrup – one of her favorite food – and began to eat the food. A maid walked to her and asked her what she wanted to drink, a glass of milk or a glass of orange juice. Amu chose the orange juice as she watched the maid poured the orange juice into her glass and set it down in front of her before she walked away and stood at her place.

After the delightful breakfast, the household members began to walk to separate ways. Aruto walked out of the house – he went to his office as he claimed – after he had said his goodbye to his lovely wife and children. Souko walked upstairs to her room, Ikuto walked into the family's private library and Utau dragged Amu to the garden.

'What a beautiful garden', Amu thought as she set her feet at the big royal garden. It was a beautiful garden with tons of colorful flowers. Utau was giving Amu a tour around her house as she remembered Amu never came to her house except that day – when Ikuto saved her – and yesterday. After two long hours of touring around the Tsukiyomi's mansion, Utau dragged the pinkette back to her bedroom. It was 3 p.m.; they must get ready for the banquet.

They took a shower and dressed up in their own dresses that they had bought. Amu helped Utau to do her hair and vice versa. Amu's dress was a blue-colored strapless dress and was mid-thigh long. Utau's dress was a green-colored one-shoulder dress and around the same length as Amu's. Both of the dresses hugged the wearer's curves perfectly. Amu and Utau wore simple and natural make-up. They also wore five-inch heels to complete their appearance.

It was 6 p.m. The guests had gathered at Tsukiyomi's household grand ballroom. Ikuto was looking for his friend – some of the Black Lynx member – when he spotted the blond-haired couple. He walked towards the man and woman.

"Tadase, Lulu." Ikuto greeted the blond-haired couple.

"Ikuto." Tadase greeted him back.

"Hello, Ikuto." Lulu – the blond-haired woman – greeted Ikuto.

"Ikuto." A high-pitched voice greeted him.

He turned back his body only to saw a red-haired girl who wore too much make-up and a slutty dress. It was blood red-colored with a low v-neck that generously showed her cleavages. The dress was stopped a few inches under her butt and not to mention it was so tight.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked her in a cold-stern voice.

"Aw, why so cold towards your fiancée?" the red-haired girl who was known as Yamabuki Saaya replied.

Yamabuki Saaya was the heir of the Yamabuki Inc. The corporation was leading in nothing and currently held the 15th rank in the business world. Her father, Yamabuki Sai – the head of Yamabuki's household and president of Yamabuki's Inc. – wanted his only daughter – Saaya – to be married to Tsukiyomi Ikuto – heir of Tsukiyomi Inc. – so that Yamabuki's Inc. could rank up.

Of course, both Ikuto and Aruto knew about this. They weren't stupid. Aruto, of course, didn't approve of this engagement not only because it wasn't something good for the corporation and his son didn't like this girl, but also mainly because his wife – Souko – didn't like this annoying bitch.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't your fiancée." Ikuto told her.

"Soon, honey. Soon…" was Saaya's reply before Ikuto walked away and left her.

"Attention, please!" The Master of Ceremony spoke in the microphone.

"Now, may I present you, the host of this banquet: Tsukiyomi Aruto and Tsukiyomi Souko!" The MC shouted as Aruto and Souko walked down into the ballroom.

Aruto walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone form the MC.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to this banquet tonight. I hope you enjoy our banquet and I want to announce an important thing later. Enjoy the rest of the evening. Thank you." Aruto finished his speech and walked down the stage.

The band began to play some songs as the butlers and maids walked into the ballroom and served the guests. Utau and Amu were standing in the corner of the room; they had a glass of cocktail in their hands.

Some of the boys had asked them to dance but they had refused. Not because they couldn't dance but because they didn't feel like dancing right now. Amu caught a familiar blond-haired man walking across the hall with a blond-haired beside him. It was Tadase and his soon-to-be-wife Lulu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto was walking away from Saaya when he caught a glimpse of pink standing in the corner of the room. He stopped immediately and observed the pink-haired girl. She wore blue strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She wore a simple and natural make-up. It was perfect.

Ikuto walked towards the pinkette and saw the pinkette eyes narrowed at him. He smirked.

"Amu." Ikuto greeted her.

"Ikuto." Amu greeted him.

Amu observed the midnight-blue haired boy in front of her. He wore a black tux – heck! He was so handsome – and it was perfect for him.

"Utau." Ikuto greeted her sister – he spotted her standing beside the pink-haired girl when he walked towards the pinkette.

"Ikuto." Utau greeted him back.

Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him from behind and pressed her body towards his back. He immediately knew who she was. She was Saaya, heck! How come the girl spotted him so fast?!

"Babe…" Saaya talked to him.

Ikuto released himself from the girl's hugged and glared at her.

"What the hell Saaya?" Ikuto hissed at her.

"Don't leave me. I'm your fiancée. Remember?" Saaya told him – she made her voice louder so the pinkette could hear her.

"Fiancée?!" Amu and Utau shouted.

Amu felt the pain again but now she knew why. She had fallen for him yet he didn't. It was hurt, more hurt when Tadase's announced his engagement with Lulu. Amu walked away before Ikuto could say anything to explain and Utau followed her best friend.

Utau loved his brother, so much. She had brother complex – she admitted it. But, she really didn't like that red-head girl. She would definitely prefer Amu to that Saaya girl if she could choose Ikuto's fiancée. Saaya, in her opinion, was so annoying.

"Amu." Utau called her best friend.

Amu turned her head so she faced her blond-haired friend.

"Utau, sorry…" Amu managed to talk.

"Why? Why do you say sorry?" Utau asked her best friend.

"I think, I have fallen for your brother." Amu murmured.

Utau laughed at her best friend. It's true that she was a bit sad when Amu confessed her feeling but she was happy. Why? Because she had found someone that she loved more than Ikuto. She loved Ikuto but as brother now. That romantic love had gone the moment she set her eyes on a brown-haired boy.

"It's okay. You have my blessing." Utau told her.

Amu's shocked face made the blonde-haired girl laughed more. Yeah, she forgot to tell the pinkette something.

"Amu, I've found someone else. I love Ikuto, yes but as a brother not as a man anymore," Utau told her best friend.

She was amaze too how she could find someone else and love Ikuto as a brother only in a short amount of time.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Amu asked her best friend, completely forgetting about Ikuto.

"His name is Kukai, Souma Kukai." Utau told her best friend as she couldn't help but blush.

"Tell me how you met him." Amu asked Utau eagerly.

_Flashback_

"_Utau, where are you?" a woman in her nearly thirty asked her daughter._

"_I'm at mall, mom." Utau replied her mother – Souko._

"_Oh? Don't come home late. Remember, we have dinner tonight and your father has something to tell you," Souko told her daughter._

"_Yes, Mom." Utau replied her mother before she hung up her phone._

_She walked around the mall, looking for some clothes before she walked into a café. She ordered a glass of cappuccino and a plate of strawberry cheesecake._

_She sat at one of the tables in the corner of the café and began to eat her cake when she saw a brunette boy walked into the café. He ordered something and took his food from the counter and began to look for an empty seat but he spotted none._

_He saw the pig-tailed blond-haired girl eating her cake alone and he approached her. _

"_Hey, can I seat here?" the boy asked._

"_No, can't you look for some other table?" the blond-haired girl asked him._

"_There's no empty seat anymore." He pleaded._

"_Whatever." She replied._

_He soon sat across of her and grinned._

"_So, what's your name?" the brunette asked._

"_Utau, Hoshina Utau." The blond replied him._

"_Cool, My name is Kukai. Souma Kukai." The brunette told Utau._

_Utau didn't bother to tell him that her name is Tsukiyomi Utau. She took her mom's maiden name, Hoshina. _

_The brunette kept asking her some questions and she replied until both of them finished their meal and walked out of the café._

"_It was nice, but I've to go right now. See you around, Hoshina." Kukai told her as he walked away._

_Utau walked towards her car and drove home. When she arrived at her house, she spotted another red motorcycle. This one definitely not Ikuto's because his motorcycle was placed beside the red one. _

_She parked her Ferrari and walked inside the mansion. She spotted her mother at the living room, watching a movie when she walked into her bedroom._

_She took a shower and dressed before she walked towards the dining hall where her father wanted to inform something tonight._

"_Father, Mother." Utau greeted her parents and she sat as her usual place – across her mother._

_Soon, Ikuto walked in with a boy behind him._

"_Mother, Father." Ikuto greeted his parents and sat beside his mother._

"_Uncle, Auntie, Utau?" the boy greeted the Tsukiyomi's household master and shocked when he saw a blond-haired girl._

"_Kukai?" Utau was also shock when she saw the brunette._

"_The hell?" Ikuto cut them._

"_Language, Ikuto!" Souko warned his only son._

"_Sorry Mom…" Ikuto replied in remorse._

"_So, both of you had known each other?" the older man asked Kukai and Utau._

"_Yeah, we met at café this evening." Utau told her father._

"_Good." Aruto replied._

"_So, what do you want to inform us?" The Tsukiyomi Mistress asked her husband._

"_Well, as you can see, I invite Kukai to join our dinner because I want to discuss something important. It's about Black Lynx and something more important." Aruto replied._

"_First, the Black Lynx's current leader Tsukiyomi Ikuto and vice-leader Souma Kukai. I want both of you to kill this person. He was known as the biggest drug-dealer in black market at Macau. Be careful, he was so sly and he had killed more than 500 peoples who worked for him." Aruto spoke again._

"_The next one is I, Tsukiyomi Aruto wanted to inform that my youngest and only daughter, Tsukiyomi Utau to be engaged to Black Lynx current vice-leader, Souma Kukai." Aruto finished his 'speech'._

_Utau was shocked out of her minds. Her father had never mentioned anything about engagement. She looked at her mother's expression. She didn't look angry as she expected; instead, she was smiling. _

"_Any objection?" Aruto spoke again._

_No one answer._

"_Good. Then it settled." Aruto said._

_End of flashback_

"Wait, how come you love him then?" Amu asked Utau.

"Actually, I was shocked that time when father announced that news. But, after that day Kukai came to me and we talked a lot of things to know each other more. He took me to date and I fell for him." Utau told her.

"So, are you happy?" Amu asked her friend.

"Yes, so much. I love him, he loves me. He asked me to become his girlfriend and not to rush about the engagement." Utau told the pinkette.

"I'm happy for you." Amu said to her blond-haired friend and hugged her.

They were talking about Utau's date with Kukai when they heard Aruto called the guests attention. They didn't want to miss the news too so they walked into the ballroom.

"I've some news that I want to tell my guests. First, I want to announce the engagement of Souma enterprise's heir Souma Kukai with my daughter Tsukiyomi Utau." Aruto spoke in the microphone as the guests clapped their hands and congratulated Souko and Mia – Kukai's mother.

"Next, I want to announce the engagement of my son and the heir of Tsukiyomi Inc., Tsukiyomi Ikuto, with Hinamori Amu." Aruto finished his announcement as he walked down the stage.

**So, It's the end of chapter 4. What do you think? **

**Please R&R, also check out my other story called Another Love Story**

**Hope you like this chapter and please keep support this story :)**

**I'll update the story**** soon****. Here's my updating schedule :**

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**

**~Yui**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… **

**I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_**for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Amu's shocked expression was plastered on her face when she heard Aruto's announcement. How come she was engaged to Ikuto? She hadn't heard about the engagement news when she had been having her breakfast with the Tsukiyomi household members this morning. What would her parents say about this engagement? Tons of questions were inside of the pinkette's head.

Ikuto was shocked too. He didn't know anything about this engagement. Hell, the only engagement he knew was that his sister was engaged to his best friend.

His father hadn't discussed this engagement thing to him; not like he wanted to refuse anyway. It was just because he didn't like being controlled. He loved this whole engagement thing, especially after he had fallen for the pinkette.

"Utau, do you know anything about this whole engagement thing?" The pink-haired girl asked her best friend.

"No, certainly not…" Utau replied her, a bit taken aback by the unnerving revelation as well.

"Hell… how can I tell my parents about this damn engagement?" Amu cursed.

"Relax, baby. Breath…" Utau tried to make the pinkette calm down.

Amu relaxed a bit and walked towards Souko. She saw Souko was shocked too, so she definitely didn't know about this whole engagement thing. She was walking around the big ballroom only to find that Ikuto was standing dumbfounded at the place he was standing on.

Okay, so this whole engagement thing was Aruto's idea and certainly only he and God knew about this. Amu was looking for Aruto when a strong arm dragged her out of the crowd. It was a masquerade party but everyone who knew Amu could easily spot her because of her rare pink hair.

"Amu…" a deep voice talked to her.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" Amu asked her kidnapper.

"We have to talk to my father." Ikuto replied her with a cold voice.

She knew that he didn't know any single thing about this engagement but after she heard Ikuto's cold voice she knew that he didn't like the whole idea. Of course, someone as handsome and attractive as him wouldn't like a normal pink-haired girl like she.

A slight pain formed in her heart. She fought her tears; she didn't want Ikuto to know about her feelings, definitely not especially after she knew that Ikuto didn't want this engagement and wanted to call this thing off.

Amu kept struggling in Ikuto's strong arms but Ikuto refused to let her go. She wanted to run away right now. She didn't want to see him. She just wanted to be alone. Ikuto dragged her towards the stage where Aruto was standing with some of his acquaintances.

Aruto saw his son approaching him with the pinkette and his lips began to form a smirk.

"Father." Ikuto greeted his father.

"Ah, gentlemen, please meet my son, Ikuto and his fiancée, Amu." The older man introduced Ikuto and Amu to his acquaintance. They couldn't help but smile towards them.

Aruto kept walking around the hall to introduce Ikuto and Amu to his acquaintances. Of course both Ikuto and Amu didn't do that willingly. Both of them wanted to speak to Aruto about this engagement but Aruto knew about what they were planning; that's why he kept walking around – little that Amu and Ikuto knew, Aruto had expected their reaction and used it to made all of his acquaintances meet the couple personally and greeted them.

Ikuto hadn't realized that his father had been using his actions – to spoke to him personally – to made the 'thing' become more complicated because if all of the older man's acquaintances had met him and his fiancée personally it would made the engagement more official.

It was 10 p.m. Most of the guests had left the Tsukiyomi mansion. There left Souma family, Hotori family, and Tsukiyomi family. All of them walked towards Tsukiyomi private library to discuss about the engagement. When they walked into the library, a gasp was heard from a certain pink-haired girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amu…" a soft voice spoke to the pinkette.

"Why?" Amu shocked voice could be heard by anyone that was inside the library.

"Honey, you need to know something." A woman in her early thirty told the pink-haired girl.

"Mom, Father…" Amu couldn't speak anything.

"Everyone, please sit down." Aruto voice broke down the heavy atmosphere.

All of them sat at the couch as Aruto had instructed before, looking a bit nervous.

"Ok, let's start." Aruto spoke.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me before, Father?" Ikuto voice was cold.

"First, this engagement between Amu and Ikuto had been set since both of you were still babies–" before Aruto could explain more, Amu cut it.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me?" She asked her mother.

"Let me explain more, Amu. Both of your father and I are good acquaintances. We are best friends; that's why we want our children to marry and build the corporation together." Aruto explained.

"So, this whole engagement was just about business?" Amu asked – her voice cracked.

"I won't do it." Ikuto told his father.

Amu felt that pain again. So, what she assumed was right. Ikuto wanted to call the engagement off. She wasn't the girl that he was looking for. She was a plain girl. She didn't look attractive and she wasn't beautiful. She was an ordinary girl, whereas Ikuto was attractive, handsome, and Tsukiyomi Inc.'s heir.

Amu ran out of the room. She couldn't let all of them – especially Ikuto – see her cry. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the main street. She took a cab to go home.

She reached her home later. She opened the door, ran to her bedroom and cried. Again. Today, Hinamori Amu's heart was broken. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto sat there dumbfounded when he saw Amu ran outside the door. He blinked for a while before he ran to chase her but he was too late. He saw Amu taken a cab and it had driven away.

'What the hell was I saying?' Ikuto thought.

_I won't do it…. I won't do it… I won't do it…_

The midnight-blue haired man kept recalling his answer. He realized how it was hard for Amu too yet he had made her sad. 'It's not like I don't want to do it', Ikuto thought. Hell, he was so happy when he heard the news but he couldn't help but blurt out that line because he didn't want to be controlled by his father.

He walked back to his house. He went straight away to his bedroom. He locked the door and sat on his bed. He kept thinking about the pink-haired girl…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hinamori family sighed, true they said to their only child and daughter – Amu – that they were going to vacation but it was just the only reason that they could use. Actually, they hadn't been anywhere. They were staying in Tsukiyomi's other house to discuss something important.

There's another reason behind the engagement, but Hinamori Tsugumu and Tsukiyomi Aruto couldn't tell the main reason. Aruto and Tsugumu had told their wives. But still, they couldn't tell Amu. Ikuto must know the main reason, and everyone knew that Ikuto would accept this engagement once he knew the truth.

But Amu? The innocent pink-haired girl…

Could she accept it all? God! All of them were confused.

Both Souma and Hotori knew the reasons because they were the one who suggested this planned before. But, who was brave enough to tell the innocent girl like Amu? No one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day ...**

**At Hinamori's house...**

Amu woke up at 9 a.m.. She didn't bother to go to work today as she knew that Tadase would understand her condition right now because he had been there last night.

She walked into her bathroom, took a relaxing bath and walked towards the dining room. She found her mom cooking breakfast. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

She walked silently and sat on the chair in the dining room. Her mother spun around her body and looked at her daughter. She was so exhausted, anyone could see her swollen red eyes. She wasn't angry at her parents because of the engagement but she was sad because Ikuto rejected the proposal in front of her eyes.

She cried and cried last night. Even after her parents arrived back at Hinamori residence they could hear their only daughter crying. She was broken-hearted!

She knew she couldn't let her hope up or she will end up being hurt once again just like this. But she couldn't help it, she liked him – maybe loved him. She ate in silence, Hinamori Mistress couldn't ask her anything right now or she would cry again.

After she ate her breakfast, she told her mother that she wanted to walk at the park. Her mother gave her permission so she went to the park. She needed fresh air!

She walked to the park and sat at a bench where she could see bunch of children playing around in the sandbox. She smiled a bit at the view she saw, she really wanted to had a sister or brother – someone that she could spoil.

She walked to the children and asked them if she could join them, which they accepted it happily. She was enjoying the moment when she caught a glimpse of midnight blue in the corner of her eyes. She gasped and looked at the direction. There stood Tadase and Ikuto talking to each other. She knew that they hadn't noticed her. She waved goodbye to the children and walked away before the two of them could catch her.

She hid behind a large tree near Ikuto and Tadase's standing place because if she wanted to go home, she needed to walk across the street where they were standing at. She sighed, she tought she wouldn't run into the midnight blue-haired boy today.

Ikuto and Tadase began to walk away, still chatting with each other and Amu took her opportunity to walk across the street and go home. She didn't want to bump into the midnight-blue haired boy again today. She had had enough.

**So, It's the end of chapter ****5****. What do you think? **

**Please R&R, also check out my other story called Another Love Story**

**Hope you like this chapter and please keep support this story :)**

**I'll update the story**** soon****. Here's my updating schedule :**

**5 reviews **** 3 days**

**10 reviews **** 2 days**

**10+ reviews **** 1 day**

**~Yui**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… **

**I hope you ****will ****enjoy this one too.**

**Sorry for late update. I have tons of homeworks to do :)**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_**for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Ikuto was frustated. He was looking for Amu – he didn't know where she lived. He needed to find her and apologize to her. He hadn't mean to refuse the engagement. He was happy with the news but he hadn't been able to control his mind last night. It had been a reflex.

His sister – Utau – didn't want to tell him where Amu lived because the blond-haired girl was afraid that Ikuto might hurt her friend once again. His parents – especially his father – also didn't want to help him and asked him to solve this problem himself.

The midnight blue-haired man was about to go crazy! He even went to Tadase's office to look for her but Tadase told him that she didn't come to work either. Tadase took him to walk around the park in the nearby residence to calm Ikuto down. It was quite effective as Ikuto told him that he hadn't meant what he had said the night before.

The blond – being Ikuto's friend since they had been young – knew that Ikuto hadn't meant his words. Although he was a player and completely refused to bind himself to a girl, he still was a kind-hearted man.

They were walking past a park. They could heard children chattering and laughing while they played in the sandbox. Suddenly, Ikuto heard a familiar voice. He kept focusing on that sound, it was Amu's voice. He turned his head so he was looking at the sandbox, but he couldn't find any sign of the pink-haired girl.

He sighed and walked away with Tadase, still telling him how much he felt sorry for the pinkette because of his rude action yesterday.

Once, they were back at the blond's office, Ikuto threw himself at the couch. His hand was holding a cup of cappucino that he had bought near the office before they had walked in and took a sip of it. His mind was still focused on the pinkette.

He found out that he couldn't stop thinking of her. He took his phone out when the small device rang.

_Tonight, 10 p.m., at park._

Ikuto looked at his phone, another mission for him to finish. He sighed and stood up from the couch. He waved his goodbye at the blond male before walking out from his office. He needed to push the pinkette out of his mind for a while because he needed to focus on his target tonight.

**At Amu's house…**

The pinkette stormed into her house and ran quickly towards her bedroom. She saw Ikuto and Tadase just now. She had had enough; both of the boys who broke her heart were friends. Even though she couldn't hear what they had been talking about but still she just wanted to stay invisible from them as if she was air.

She cried again after she saw him. The midnight blue-haired man that she loved…

She had admitted that she loved him. Not liked him, but loved him.

It was hard though when you loved someone and he didn't return your feelings. It was like he plunged the knife into her heart. She thought even if he didn't like her, he at least didn't need to shout it out loud in front of their family and friends. She was frozen. What could she do? Her head only gave her an answer, nothing…

It wasn't the first time a boy broke her heart but this time it was hurt than before. Why? It was simple: because she loved him, because she needed him.

She cried and cried until her body felt exhausted and she gave in to unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Ikuto was preparing his equipment for tonight's battlefield when his phone rang out. He sighed and looked at his phone. Today he had received many messages.

_9 p.m., straight._

He looked out from his bedroom's window and saw his so-called best friend Kukai waved at him. Souma Kukai would be his assistant tonight and helped him because their enemy wasn't an ordinary person but he was known as a popular drug dealer. He also had tons of bodyguards that guarded him 24/7. Tonight will be a great challenge for the midnight blue-haired man and the brunette.

Ikuto didn't take too much time to prepare his equipment. He walked out to the garage and found the brunette waiting for him on his own bike. Ikuto flashed him a smirk and hopped onto his bike before both of them set off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Amu woke up later that evening. She decided to take a relaxing shower. She changed her clothes and walked into the family room. She found her parents sitting in the couch, talking to each other. Amu greeted them, and she could see there was guilt in her parents' eyes, especially in her father's. She ate dinner with them right after that and she walked out to the park. She needed more fresh air. She needed to clear her head.

She walked and walked until she saw something. There stood a man with black outfit, he was tall and slim but she couldn't see his face. It was so dark, then she realized there was another boy but he wasn't as tall as the first one. She knew they couldn't see her because she was standing behind the tree and it was completely dark. Before she knew, there was a gun shot. She immediately looked up and saw the two boys were fighting against another men.

She shut her eyes tightly and held her mouth to hold her screamed, in front of her there was a dead body. The tall boy had shot him right in front of her eyes (she was standing behind the tree and the man also stood near there before Ikuto shot him).

She wasn't brave enough to turn around and run away. She stood there with eyes shut and waited until she couldn't hear any voice of guns being shot anymore. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see anyone except some death bodies. The two boys were already out of her sight. She ran towards her house and directly into her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Tsukiyomi's mansion...**

Ikuto and Kukai pulled into the Tsukiyomi's mansion garage and parked their bike. It wasn't as hard as they had thought. They finished the drug dealer in short amount of time. It was unexpected though. They walked into the mansion and found Aruto sitting in the living room's couch. It was so unlike him after all. Ikuto greeted his father and began to walk towards his bedroom before his father called him.

"Ikuto, we need to discuss something important." The older man told his son.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked him, not really interested in whatever his father wanted to talk about.

"About your engagement with Amu." Aruto replied, when he mentioned the pinkette's name he could see that Ikuto hesistated for a moment.

"So, what about it?" Ikuto asked his father.

"I think you must know the whole reason son." The Tsukiyomi's household's master said.

Ikuto sat in one of the the living room's couch with no one except the brunette – his best friend – and his father, Aruto.

After two hours talking about this topic, Ikuto felt more frustated then before. It was tough for him. _What the hell?!_, Ikuto thought. He bid his father goodbye and walked into his room with his best friend following him silently. None of them were talking about this topic as Kukai gave him a sympatethic look.

_Marry her or Saaya?_

His mind kept recalling the older man's voice. _Amu or Saaya? The hell!_ Ikuto thought. He knew the true reason now; he didn't want the innocent pink-haired girl to be in danger if she married him but Saaya, heck that girl hadalready brought him a lot of trouble but Saaya knew his dark secret – about being Black Lynx's leader.

"Kukai, what should I do?" the midnight-blue haired man asked his best friend.

"What do you think is the best?" the brunette asked him back.

"I don't know." Ikuto replied.

"Think about it carefully." Kukai adviced him.

"Heck, the old man only gave me a week to think of this!" Ikuto shouted.

How could he figure out what was the best choice for him in a short amount of time?! He knew that he couldn't let Amu get hurt or be in danger because of his presence. Once they were married, all of the world would know about her and many people would try to kidnap or use her to get to him. He didn't want to put the girl he loved in danger, especially if he couldn't protect her 24/7. What should he do? _Marry Saaya? Hell no!_ Ikuto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Amu was sitting on her bed, her mind kept recalling the incident before. Somehow, the tall boy had been familiar but she couldn't tell who he was. She was scared. She could hear the gun fire again and again inside her mind, she could also remember the dead body in front of her. Blood was splattered everywhere. Why? What happened just now? She hugged herself on her bed before sleep claimed her.

_She was in a unknown place, it was dark. She was tied to a chair and she couldn't move __one__ bit. She couldn't see anything, she was scared. She could hear a man calling her name, she wanted to asnwer it but she realized her mouth was plastered. _Where am I?_ She thought. She could hear the man__'s__ voice was nearer than before, but then she heard another man__'s__ voice and gun shot. _

"_Stay away from her." One of the man shouted._

"_Make me!" another voice replied then she felt the man was placing his big hand in her clothes and ripped it._

_She was __more __scared then before, then she realized another fact that her eyes were covered, she couldn't see anything. _

"_Amu!" the first man shouted her name._

_His voice was so familiar, it was the voice of someone that she loved so much, someone that she cherished with all of her heart. Someone that she didn't want to lose and someone that she needed so much in her life. It was the midnight-blue haired man, Ikuto._

"_Tsukiyomi, prepare to die!" another voice shouted._

_She heard several gun shots then it stopped. Someone was opening the cover that covered her eyes. She opened her eyes only to found that the man she love__d__ lied __dead o__n the cold floor with __a wide pool of __blood covering him. She sc__r__eamed..._

"NOOOOOOO!" the pink-haired girl screamed.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in her bedroom. It was just a nightmare, Amu kept telling herself. She was sitting in her bed, sweat covered all of her body and she was trembling. _It felt so real_, the pinkette thought. She could recall Ikuto's dead body in front of her, lying on the cold floor breathless. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, 5 a.m. it wrote. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, her body was covered in sweat and it was hot. She stripped out of her pajamas and walked into the shower before turning on the shower and letting the cold water run on her body. She washed her hair with her favorite strawberry scent shampoo. She finished her shower later and looked inside her drawer. She took a one-piece casual dress. It was pink and had strawberry on it. She walked towards the mirror and brushed her pink hair. She pinned a x-shaped clip in her hair and walked down towards the living room. It was 6 a.m. right now and her parents hadn't woken up yet so she decided to make breakfast today. She opened the fridge and took out some ingredients then she cut it up and mixed it. She was going to make a pancake and salad since her parents loved salad as much as she did. She also made a pitcher of orange juice and served it on the dining table. It was all perfect. She washed the pan she had used and went to call for her parents. She walked upstairs and knocked on her parents' bedroom's door, but no one answered it. She thought her parents were still sleeping so she decided to open the door. But when she opened the door, the bed was tidy and neat. She knew her parents were going out and didn't sleep in their bedroom. She was suspicious. Usually it was her father who went out so early but today her mother wasn't here either. _Something had happened_, she thought as she closed the door and walked into the dining room before eating her breakfast alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Ikuto woke up on his bed, he didn't know when he had fallen asleep while thinking about his father's offer last night. He sighed and glanced at the nightstand, 6 a.m. it wrote as he stood up and walked towards his spacious bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed in casual clothes before walking down into the dining hall only to find no one was there except some maids.

He asked one of the maids whether his father was there but she said that Aruto was currently in his study room with some guests. _It can't be help then_, Ikuto thought as the maid brought him his breakfast. Soon after he finished his breakfast, he walked towards his father's study room. He knocked on the door and let himself slipped in only to found the Hinamori's was there except their daughter, Amu.

Ikuto sat in the couch across from the Hinamoris and let his father resume whatever he had been talking with the Hinamoris before he had decided to intrude into their privacy. Then he realized that Aruto was talking about the options that he had given to him last night. _Damn!_ Ikuto cursed inwardly. He saw Tsumugu's face turning pale when Aruto mentioned the options. Tsumugu turned his face from the Tsukiyomi patriarch to the younger one.

"I hope you choose with sincerity." Tsumugu said.

"Of course, I will." Ikuto replied.

Tsumugu nodded his head, motioning that he understood. He then turned his head towards his wife – Midori – who was still stunned when she heard the news. Ikuto couldn't bring himself to think of anything except sitting there dumbfounded. _What must I do?_ Ikuto thought. He knew Amu would still be in danger even though he didn't marry her but she would be more in danger after he married her. He just couldn't come into an answer. His best friend – Kukai – told him to chose what was the best by himself. He would definitely asked her little sister – Utau.

Maybe his little sister could help him, but somehow he felt like even if he asked his sister, she would definitely pick Amu rather than Saaya since she really hated the red-haired girl so much, same goes to his mother if he asked her. He was so screwed up. He didn't want to hurt the pinkette yet he wanted her to stay beside him.

He tried to imagine the pinkette being embraced by another man rather than him and he was angry with that thought. He loved her, it was true. Nothing could deny that fact but was he prepared to the consequences? No, he wasn't prepared to lose her in a battlefield or to his enemies. He didn't want anyone to hurt her. She was so fragile. He was more than happy if the pinkette was alive rather than risking herself into his dark zone. He couldn't let it happen.

It was okay if the pinkette hated him and had another man to protect her. _As long as she __is __alive and as long as she __is__ happy, I'll be happy for her,_ Ikuto thought. It was better than the pinkette letting herself walk into the dark side of his life where anyone could steal her away from him and hurt her. He would protect her with all cost even if she was going to hate him. He was all prepared right now and he was going to marry the red-haired girl – Saaya – for the sake of the pinkette.

His father had told him that after he had made the choice, they will hold the wedding one month later. He was okay with anything and he wasn't going to let his enemy hurt the pinkette. The only way to make his wish come true was that if he married Saaya, he will be able to hide the fact that he cared for the pinkette.

"I'll marry Saaya." Ikuto suddenly burst out.

All of the people who were there turned their face and looked at him. His father's face showed his shock; same went to the Hinamoris. His father didn't question him and nodded his head in approval. The Hinamori's also looked at him and nooded their head. All of them knew that Ikuto would protect the pink-haired girl even though it meant he would sacrifice his own happiness.

Aruto took out his phone and dialed Saaya's father phone. Both of the family heads talked and set up a meeting. The Hinamoris bid Aruto and Ikuto goodbye and drove home. Ikuto was still sitting on the couch, hoping that he had choses the right choice to marry the red-haired girl.

Tsumugu and Midori arrived at their home and found their daughter sitting on the couch and watching the TV.

"We're home." Midori called.

Amu heard her parents' voice and greeted them, she asked them whether they had eaten breakfast or not and said that she had made salad for them. They thanked her and walked towards the dining room and opened the fridge to take out the salad. Both of them couldn't tell their beloved daughter about the heir of Tsukiyomi Inc., Tsukiyomi Ikuto planning to marry the rad-haired girl, Saaya.

_Flashback_

"_Amu, are you okay honey?" the older woman asked her child._

"_Yeah, I'm just surprised. I think..." Amu replied._

_Amu was sitting in the living room with her mother, yesterday was hell. Ikuto rejected their engagement in front of her eyes. Her mom was trying to comfort her, she knew it. _

"_Amu, do you love him?" her mother suddenly asked her._

"_Yeah..." Amu replied her mom as she blushed and looked away._

_Her mother patted her head and told her it was okay. Everything was okay..._

_End of flashback_

Now, how come the Hinamoris could tell their daughter about the marriage? They thought it would be wiser if Amu found out by herself and let their daughter found out the best solution for her life. They just couldn't bring themselves to inform her about the news, especially the news that would definitely broke her heart again.

**2 weeks later...**

Hinamori Amu was walking towards her house, her parents were going to a vacation and this time it was real. So, she was alone in her house. She felt bored and called Utau to go to the mall together. Before she walked in, she looked at her mail and found an invitation. She walked into her house and put the invitation in the living room table. Then she walked into her bedroom to changed her clothes into something more casual.

Once she finished, she decided to watch a movie. She looked at the invitation on the table and opened it. She was more than shocked when she opened the invitation and saw the letter that was written in there, she didn't realize she was crying until she felt her tears trailing down her face...

_**You're invited to the wedding of :**_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**_

_**Saaya Yamabuki **_

_**Sunday, May 5th 2013**_

_**At Tsukiyomi Mansion**_

_**From 6 p.m. – till drop**_

It was two weeks from now, and she didn't know anything of this. She thought that she was still engaged to Ikuto but she was not. He betrayed her. But, she couldn't let herself break down again becuase she knew that her parents were worried about her so much. She would move on! She would!

She wouldn't be a helpless girl; she would show her parents that she was okay. She was fine with the wedding even though she wasn't okay about it. She would show her parents that she was a strong girl. She won't break easily now. She wasn't a fragile little girl anymore.

**2 weeks later...**

Today was a big day for Ikuto. All of people was gathering inside his house to join his wedding day. Saaya was so happy, she just couldn't calm herself about being Mrs. Tsukiyomi. On the other side, Utau was so angry towards Ikuto. She didn't know about this whole stupid marriage things until last week when she knew something suspicious had happened to the pinkette.

Whenever Utau asked her to come to her house, she would refuse and she wasn't being herself at all. She would daydream and space out a lot. Amu also didn't tell her about the marriage thing. She knew the whole marriage thing just because Ikuto had asked her to became his soon-to-be-wife's maid in honor. She had gladly accepted it because she thought he was going to marry Amu but when she knew that she would become the red-haired girl's maid in honor, she refused it immediately.

Utau ran towards Amu's house and talked to the girl. Utau was shocked, her best friend usually would cry out loud or anything. But, she just sat on her bed and acted like it was nothing big for her. She was acting like everything was okay. It wasn't her best friend.

And now, the big day had arrived. Souko was still mad at Ikuto and snapped at him. She wanted Amu to became her daughter-in-law not the red-haired girl. Even though, she didn't want to be called a horrible mother-in-law that's why she would treat Saaya better than before.

The guests had gathered inside the mansion and currently waiting the bride to came into the mansion and started the whole ceremony. Ikuto was standing in front of the altar when he caught a glimpse of pink. Amu was standing in the corner of the room, he thought he would approach her later. Then, the music started, he was preparing himself. Today was the last day of his freedom. He could see Saaya walking down the isle with her father.

Soon, all of the ceremony were done. They had exchanged rings and Ikuto kissed her. Amu felt a slight pain in her heart but she refused to show it. After all, today will be the last day for her to see him. After Ikuto had kissed Saaya, Amu walked around the mansion. She was looking for her parents. She saw them talking to Tadase as she approached them.

"Mom, it's time." Amu said to her parents.

Her parents knew what she meant as they hugged her. Soon, Amu was inside the cab that drove towards her house. She had prepared all the things that she needed. She took her purse and her suitcase before walking towards the cab again.

She arrived at the airport and checked in. Soon, she would become a stronger girl. She would move on and she wouldn't let any man hurt her. She had had enough.

Meanwhile, Utau was looking for Amu inside the Tsukiyomi mansion. Amu didn't tell the blond-haired girl her plan to leave Japan. She only told her parents. Her parents were shocked too, but they couldn't do anything to stop her. They would support her with all their strenght.

Utau found Amu's parents, they were talking with Hotori Tadase and his wife Hotori Lulu. She approached them and asked them where Amu was but they didn't asnwer her. They had promised their daughter not to tell anyone – that included Utau.

Utau knew something was definitely wrong. But, she couldn't run into Hinamori's household on her brother's wedding. She swore she would kill her brother if anything happened to her best friend. She couldn't help herself but felt worry towards her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu's plane was boarding. She had left Japan, she had left her nightmare and her broken heart there. She would be a new girl after all. She won't let herself to be a fragile girl anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next day, Utau was standing in front of Hinamori's household only to found out that her best friend had left. Her parents refused to told her where did she go but her parents said that she had left Japan.

Her best friend was leaving her behind, even though she was angry with her brother at least she could tell her where she went. But, Amu knew her too well. She would definitely told Ikuto and asked him to stopped her. That's why Amu didn't tell her. Utau could destroy the pinkette's plan in one night.

She sighed and drove home. She swore, she wouldn't forgive her brother until he brought Amu back. She arrived at her house later, and found that everyone was sitting at the dining table and waiting for her. She sat beside her mother from now on because her brother was sitting across her mother with his wife.

They were planning to have a honeymoon in Europe and they were talking about it right now. Utau couldn't hear it anymore. She walked upstairs towards her bedroom and didn't give any answer when her mother called her. She was too disappointed with her brother, she could see it in her mother's eyes too.

**So, It's the end of chapter ****6****. What do you think? **

**Please R&R, also check out my other story called Another Love Story**

**Hope you like this chapter and please keep support****ing**** this story :)**

**Yui**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… **

**I hope you ****will ****enjoy this one too.**

**Sorry for late update. I have tons of homeworks to do :)**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_ **for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Utau was going crazy. Amu had changed her phone number. Amu's parents refused to tell her where the pinkette had gone. So here she was, sitting on her bed clueless. Ikuto would go to Europe in two days and Utau definitely wouldn't tell him. He was Saaya's now. Everything had changed.

Souko was knocking on her daugther bedroom's door. She knew something definitely had gone wrong and not to mention she was still in bad mood. Her daugther-in-law was so annoying, she loved Amu more than Saaya.

"Honey, open the door please." Souko pleaded to her daughter.

Utau opened the door and let her mom in before locking it again. She sat on her bed beside her mom and hugged her mom.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the older woman asked.

"Amu..." Utau couldn't help herself but cry.

"What happened to Amu?" Souko asked a bit worry.

"She had gone. She had left Japan." The blond-haired girl told her mother.

Souko gasped. Where had Amu gone? She hadn't heard anything from the Hinamoris yesterday even though they had been talking on Ikuto's wedding and it had been last night.

"Where did she go?" The Tsukiyomi mistress asked.

"Don't know, her parents didn't want to tell me either." Utau replied.

Souko held her daugther in her arm, letting her cried. Souko knew that Utau wasn't a friendly girl so if the pinkette could become her best friend that mean the pinkette was definitely an extraordinary girl. On the other hand, she also liked the pinkette so much. She was so happy when her husband – Aruto – mentioned Ikuto's engagement with the pinkette that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto was walking towards his bedroom with Saaya clinging beside his arm. He was so annoyed but he couldn't do anything. It was his choice. He was thinking about a certain pink-haired girl. What was she doing? How was she? And many more...

Ikuto had walked around his house yesterday, looking for the petite pink-haired girl but he couldn't have found her. He walked towards the corner of his house where he saw her standing there before the ceremony had begun but he didn't find her in there. He had found Tsumugu and Midori talking to Tadase and his wife but hadn't seen the pinkette. He couldn't have gone to find the pinkette freely as Saaya had dragged him to anywhere she had wanted to go. Wherever he had gone to, he had been congratulated by the guests.

He arrived at his bedroom, opened the door and walked towards his dresser. Saaya was calling out his name from the bathroom. They hadn't done _it_. Ikuto went straight to his bed and slept, ignoring his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**One month later...**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Mom, I'm back!" a voice shouted.

"Honey, you are back. How's America?" the older woman asked.

"It's great!" the voice replied.

"Amu, I hope you enjoy your time there." Midori said to her only daughter.

"Hmm..." Amu nodded.

The pinkette was so happy. It had been a month since she had been gone and now she was back. She was a new girl after all, she didn't care anymore for the midnight blue-haired man. He was her past. He wouldn't bother her anymore and she was glad of it.

The pinkette took out her phone and dialed her so-called best friend, Utau. She felt sorry for her because she hadn't informed her where she had gone to last month.

"Utau." The pinkette greeted the blond girl.

"Amu?" Utau greeted her back, not sure if she was her best friend.

"Yep, it's me." Amu told her friend.

"God, you have come back. Where are you right now?" Utau bombered her with tons of questions.

"My house." Amu replied.

Utau hung her phone up and ran towards the garage. She passed Ikuto and Saaya but didn't greet them at all, she was so happy. Her best friend was back and she was going to introgate her later.

She drove towards her house and knocked at the door. Midori opened the door for her and told her Amu was in her bedroom. She walked towards the pinkette's bedroom and opened the door, not bothering to knock it first. In front of her, wasn't Amu that she knew. Sure, her hair was still pink but she was taller and her body was slimmer than before. Her hair has grown into her back and what to say? She was perfect!

"Amu!" Utau hugged her best friend.

"Utau... can't breath..." Amu managed to say in her best friend's crushing embrace.

"Where have you gone?" Utau shouted to her.

"Calm down, girl. I was in America." Amu replied.

Amu spent hours to told Utau her story, what she had done in America and etc. The blond was so happy, and not to mention next month was going to be her big day. Finally, she was going to marry Kukai. Both of the Tsukiyomi and Souma were so happy. Even though the engagement between the Tsukiyomi and Hinamori was called off at least it worked for Tsukiyomi and Souma. Plus, both of Utau and Kukai were so happy about this because they loved each other so much. Their personalities were matched too. Both of them were so crazy about competition as they were so competitive also they hated to lose.

Amu wanted to introduce Utau to her new best friend, Takahashi Aoi. She met him in New York Art when she went to see an art contest there.

Takahashi Aoi was heir of Takahashi Inc. Currently placed number one in the worldwide ranking and was leading all the aspects of business in the world.

They had met in art gallery in New York a week after Amu had arrived in New York and both of them had been looking in the same picture, before Aoi had introduced himself. Amu had been new in New York so she hadn't known who he had been. But he hadn't minded at all, he had been glad that she had been the only girl that talk to him casually like he had been a normal person, not an heir to big companies.

They had met frequently after that. She had used to work in one of his favorite cafe before he asked her to work in his company, being his secretary of course since she had been a secretary for Hotori Tadase before. She was in her vacation right now and decided to head back to Tokyo to visit her parents and give them a surprise.

Utau told the pinkette that her family was invited to Aruto's birthday and since Amu didn't have any dress with her they were going shopping. Utau dragged the pinkette to the mall and eagerly pulled her to the dress section. They were choosing their dresses when Utau caught a glimpse of midnight blue-hair and looked up only to find Ikuto and Saaya were shopping for a dress too.

"Amu, let's go!" Utau told her best friend.

"Why? We haven't chosen one, Utau!" Amu said.

Then Amu realized something was wrong, Utau kept glancing towards her back. She turned her head and saw Ikuto. They man wasn't alone, Saaya was dragging him to the dress section too. _Like hell she care anymore. He was her past... so what?!_ Amu thought.

"It's okay Utau, I'm over with him." Amu said calmly.

Her blond-haired best friend was shocked. _Is this the real Amu?_ Utau thought. The Hinamori Amu she knew was a fragile little girl who would cry again and again just for something that hurt her. _She had changed, not only in her appearance but also in her inner. She was completely different now, and I'm proud of it..._ the blond thought.

So, they continued their dresses hunting time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ikuto's POV**

Saaya was so annoying! She dragged me to mall to looking for a dress! Heck, she had tons of it yet she wanted to buy a new one. I really couldn't understand woman. Here I was, being dragged by my wife into a mall – that was owned by my old man – for a dress.

I had tons of work to do! Heck, tonight there was another mission. Kukai probably was screaming out of joy because he was allowed to come to this mission. He had been banned to join any mission due to his marriage with my little sister.

Speaking of Utau, where did she go this morning? She didn't greet me even though we met in the garage. Not like she would greet me, she was still mad because I married the annoying red-haired girl instead of her best friend.

Her name was banned in my life now. I didn't even know where she was. She never came when my parents host a party or banquet, her phone number had been changed and what her parents had told my mom – I had been eavesdropping – that she lived by herself now.

"Ikuto, Ikuto.. Look at this dress!" Saaya exclaimed happily while dragging me.

"Hn." I replied her. I really didn't have any interest with this stuffs! I was going crazy...

_Flashback _

"_Ikuto... Ikuto..." Saaya was shaking my body while I was sleeping._

"_What?" I asked her in annoyance._

"_You're ignoring me..." Saaya said, she had faked tears in her eyes._

"_So?" I asked her, I really didn't want to be bother right now._

"_I will tell my father!" She exclaimed._

_Shit! I cursed in my head, I really hated her for being so clingy. I really needed a divorce paper right now! And I especially hated her because she would bring her father to all of our fights! Not that I__ was__ scared __of__ him but my father would definitely kill me. So, I surrender and let her drag me to anywhere she wanted..._

_End of flashback_

She was crazy! She had chosen tons of dresses! I couldn't even count how many they were. Couldn't she just choose one? Argh! I screamed in my head. It wasn't like I mind how much money she spent but because I was the one who would bring her shopping bags! And not to mention I had carried 3 in my hand right now, these were shoes, jewelery and casual clothes. She was yelling at me when I heard a familiar voice.

I turned my head to my left, where the voice came and saw my little sister – Utau – was standing there, definitely talking to someone. But, he couldn't tell who was Utau talking to until the other voice replied.

"It's okay Utau, I'm over with him." The other voice spoke.

It was her! My mind screamed! The pinkette that I love! The girl that I had lost and the girl that I let to run away. She was there. I unconsciously walked to them and I was shocked...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was standing right behind Amu, pure shock was plastered in his face. The pinkette definitely had grown so much. She was taller and slimmer not to mention her legs were also longer and it really made the midnight blue-haired man shocked. Her body's curves were hugged perfectly in the dress that she wore – she was trying some dresses for Aruto's party.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto unconsciously asked the pinkette and his little sister.

"Why do you care? Oh, sorry. This mall was your father's. So it's technically yours. Forgive me, your majesty!" The pinkette replied him.

She walked towards the fitting room and changed back into her casual dress before dragging Utau to the cashier to paid for the dress and left the man dumb founded. Ikuto was shock, again. The pinkette had changed so much. The girl she knew wouldn't talk like that. She had changed, in and out.

After they paid for the dresses, Amu walked back to Utau's car and let the blond drive her home.

"Amu, are you alright?" Utau asked her best friend.

"Sure, I am. Why?" Amu asked Utau back.

"No, it's just..." before Utau could finish her sentence, Amu cut it out.

"Listen Utau, I know you're worrying about me right now but I told you it's okay. Ikuto was my past. He could affect me in the past but not now. I'm a new girl, I change. Life change, people change. He can do whatever he wants, so do I. He chose to push me away one month ago, I admitted I was a naive girl back then, still hoping that Ikuto would love me and what did he do to me?! He called off the engagement and went to marry Saaya!" the pinkette half shouted.

"You don't know the reason." Utau murmured.

"What? Reason? I think it was obvious that he didn't like me." Amu replied sarcastically.

"You don't know the reason! You don't know!" Utau shouted to Amu. The pinkette was shocked.

_Flashback_

_Two days after Ikuto's marriage, Tsukiyomi private library..._

"_Ikuto..." Tsukiyomi household's master called his son._

"_I know __F__ather. I had chosen it." ikuto replied._

"_But, I know that you love the pink-haired girl..." the older man spoke again._

"_Enough __F__ather, I love her, yes I do. But, I'm afraid I couldn't protect her. She could die if she remain__ed__ beside me." Ikuto replied_

_End of flashback_

Utau had been standing in front of the library when Aruto and Ikuto had talked about Ikuto's marriage. She hadn't known the truth too, all she had known had been that Ikuto had been in love with her best friend but he had been afraid he couldn't protect her because of his position as Black Lynx's leader. He was a target for another gang. If they knew that Ikuto love Amu, they obviously would make Amu as their target to brought Ikuto down.

"Look Utau, I know you will take his side since he was your brother." Amu spoke sarcastically.

Utau couldn't take it anymore and she snapped.

"You don't know Amu! You don't know!" Utau shouted, again.

Amu looked at her best friend in disbelief. She thought that Utau would stand on her side even though Ikuto was his brother but looks like she was wrong.

"I think you will be standing on my side!" Amu snapped at the blond-haired girl.

"I'm not standing in any side!" Utau countered.

"Whatever... stop the car." Amu said sarcastically and walked out from Utau's car.

Both of them were angry with each other. Who knows they would end up fighting against each other? Amu was mad and dissapointed with Utau and Utau was dissapointed with Amu – vice versa.

Amu was walking to her house, it was three blocks away and she brought some shopping bags. She didn't feel to come to the party anymore. There were two reasons. One, because she was fighting with Utau and didn't want to deal with it. Two, because she couldn't stand the annoying red-head girl, Mrs. Tsukiyomi Saaya.

Amu was walking home when another fancy car stopped beside her. She didn't bother to look who it was as she walked and walked.

"Amu." A voice called her from inside the car.

Wait, this voice sound familiar, but what is he doing here? Amu turned her head and a smile formed in her lips. She was right, it was Takahashi Aoi. He motioned Amu to came inside his car.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in America right now?" Amu asked him once she was sitting beside him in his car.

"I come for a party, Tsukiyomi Aruto's." Aoi replied her.

"I see." Amu said as she nodded her head.

"So, would you like to be my date?" Aoi asked her.

"Why? Shouldn't you ask anyone else?" Amu asked the blond-haired man.

"Don't you want to?" Aoi asked.

Somehow it felt stupid - how would they answer a question with another question? - but it was how they communicated.

"Okay, okay. I lost. I'll accompany you." Amu pouted.

Aoi grinned at her, it was not the first time he had won. Technically, he had won countless time against the pinkette.

"You're cute." Aoi said suddenly.

"..." Amu felt her face was so hot. She was blushing. She blushed everytime Aoi complimented her even though it wasn't the first one.

Aoi chuckled, this girl was so different. Other girls were going to threw themselves to him and definitely said yes to anything he asked but not Amu. She was beautiful in her own way and he loved it. Yeah, he loved it. He loved her.

Amu gave him the direction to her house as he said he wanted to drive her home. When they arrived, she said her thanks and before she could close the car door, Aoi called her. Amu turned her body and face Aoi.

"Do you have time tonight?" Aoi asked her.

"Yeah." Amu replied.

"Good, I want you to join me for dinner. I'll pick you up at 7 p.m." Aoi told her.

"Ok, see you later tonight." Amu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**6 p.m., at Tsukiyomi mansion private library...**

"Ikuto, mission at 10. You have dinner with Saaya tonight at 7." Kukai told his best friend.

"Why should I bring her to eat in the restaurant?" Ikuto asked.

"Stupid, today is Saaya's birthday." Kukai told her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Oh, I forgot." Ikuto said as he walked out and prepare himself to bring her wife to celebrate her birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7 p.m., Fujisaki Restaurant...**

"Good evening sir. Do you have any reservation?" a waiter asked a certain midnight blue-haired man.

"Yeah, table for two under Tsukiyomi Ikuto's." Ikuto replied the waiter.

"Sure, please follow me. Tsukiyomi-sama." The waiter guided Ikuto and Saaya to their table.

They sat down and began to ordered some foods.

"Good evening sir. Do you have any reservation?" a waiter asked a man.

"Yes, table for two under Takahashi Aoi's." The man replied.

"Sure, please follow me. Takahashi-sama." The waiter guided Aoi and Amu to their seat.

When they sat, Amu looked around and saw Ikuto. Well, their table was right beside her and Aoi's. Amu looked nervous at first but when she saw Ikuto fed Saaya, her heart was hurt. 'He was your past!' Amu screamed in her mind and face Aoi.

Aoi was so sweet, he fed her and gave her a bouquet of red roses – eleven stems of beautifully blushing red roses.

Aoi was telling her a joke and she laughed. God, how long had it been since she last laughed? It felt so right and good. Aoi could make her smile and laugh. He was also a gentleman. Amu was so happy. After one month of suffering over the pain that Ikuto had caused, she could finally be happy. But when she turned her head and saw Ikuto's affection towards Saaya her heart screamed in pain. Even though she acted like it didn't affect her, deep down she knew that Ikuto still affected her so much.

She kept denying that fact and let herself enjoy the moment she had with Aoi. Even though she really wanted to be in Saaya's place she knew that she couldn't. Ikuto would push her away just like a month ago and she wasn't prepared for her heart to be broken again. She had had enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ikuto's POV**

She was there, sitting right beside my table with a blond-haired man across her. She looked so stunning and beautiful. I saw she turned her head, looking around as her eyes stopped at my table. I knew she was shocked, even though her face didn't seem so. I knew her well.

I fed Saaya and glanced at her secretly to see her expressions and actions but all I saw was nothing. Her face remained calm and emotionless until a waiter came to them and asked them their orders. She was happy when the blond-haired man fed her. I didn't know what happened to me when I saw it; I really wanted to rip that man and punch him.

She was laughing when the man told her a joke. God! I've never seen her laugh like that. Not when I saved her, met her at the party and not when my father informed us of the engagement. She must be really happy, I thought.

I continued to feed Saaya, not like I wanted to but she demanded it! Today was her birthday after all, I would just play along with her. Only for today.

Then, I saw the man gave her a bouquet of red roses that suited Amu so much. Amu looked happier than before, she sniffed the roses and smile was formed on her lips as she thanked the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aoi POV**

I was so happy when I could feed Amu and she was doing the same thing to me. I wanted to give her the surprise that I had prepared before. A bouquet of red roses, I bought it before I went to pick her up at her house and I gave it to her. She was smiling...

God! This girl was beyond beautiful. Her smile was stunning and I could feel my heart was beating faster than before. I had completely fallen for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Normal POV**

After they had finished their dinner, Aoi guided Amu from their table to the parking lot while Ikuto let Saaya cling to his arm. They were heading to the same spot, they parked their car side by side, it was an accident after all.

Aoi opened the side of his car and let Amu slipped into his car as Ikuto did the same to Saaya. Both of the men then walked into the driver side, slipped in and drove off.

Tonight was a long night for Ikuto and Amu after all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Tsukiyomi mansion...**

**9 p.m., after Ikuto's and Saaya's arrival...**

Ikuto told Saaya to go to their bedroom because he had to meet his father. Saaya nodded her head and walked towards their bedroom, she knew why Ikuto was going to meet Aruto. They were going to discussed the next mission.

Ikuto went to his father's study room and found Kukai was waiting for him in front of Aruto's study room.

"Yo!" Kukai greeted the Tsukiyomi's Young Master.

Ikuto nodded his head to greet the brunette as he knocked on the door and let themselves walk into the study room. Aruto was waiting for them, sitting on the couch. There were bunch of papers lying on the table waiting for Ikuto and Kukai to read them.

"Welcome, how's dinner?" Aruto asked his son.

"Good." Ikuto replied.

"Now, take a look of those papers. His name is Takahashi Claire, no picture taken of him. He was a leader of Red Blood and he was as good as you, Ikuto. He had a son named Takahashi Aoi. He was half Japanese half France." The older man informed.

"How can we kill him if we don't see his picture?" Kukai said.

"You won't kill him tonight, he will come to my birthday party. I invited him so you could observe him there. He wouldn't try to kill me because he didn't know who was the leader and founder of Black Lynx. He would come to my party because we were going to discuss a business." Aruto explained.

"What should we do tonight?" the brunette asked again.

"Tonight, kill their vice leader, Katagiri Kiryu." Aruto oredered.

"What are you thinking father? Having a business relationship with our enemy?" Ikuto asked his father.

"Well, it was a mask after all. I want to dig more information from him, about the black market that he controlled so far." Aruto explained.

Both of Ikuto and Kukai nodded as they walked towards the garage. Their hopped to their own bike and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**At Amu's house...**

**Amu POV**

I was in my bedroom, looking at the corner of my room where I placed a vase that filled by red roses that was given by Aoi when my phone was ringing. It was a message from Aoi,

_Amu, I hope you enjoyed our dinner tonight and love the roses I gave you. How about we have lunch tomorrow?_

_-Aoi_

I giggled a bit before I pressed 'reply' button...

_**I enjoyed it a lot and thank you for the roses, they were so lovely. Sure, I would love too.**_

_**-Amu**_

_Please meet me __at__ the new cafe downtown at 12 p.m._

_Good night, princess..._

_-Aoi_

_**Sure, good night too.**_

_**-Amu**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day...**

**At Tsukiyomi mansion...**

Ikuto was yawning as he walked down towards his father study room. He hadn't reported his mission yesterday. It was a rough battlefield and the vice leader sure had a skill.

_Flashback_

"_Kukai, prepare yourself." The midnight blue-haired man told his friend._

_The brunette nodded his head as he took out the gun from it__s__ shelter that __was __placed in his pocket. They were spying from the Red Blood's vice leader rooftop. The vice leader was going out for a moment and they were waiting for him of course. _

_Suddenly, they heard the vice leader's bodyguard voice._

"_Young Master will arrive soon." One of them announced._

_Ikuto smirke__d. I__t seem__ed__ they didn't need to wait any longer..._

"_Young Master!" all the bodyguards bowed towards a man while he was walking inside his Japanese-styled house._

_Ikuto gave Kukai a cue as their launched towards the vice leader. They managed to shot all of the bodyguards in a short amount of time and of course Ikuto didn't hesitate to sho__o__t the vice leader. But, the vice leader managed to sho__o__t Ikuto's left arm while Kukai was aiming to sho__o__t directly at his head. _

_The battle took longer because Ikuto and the vice leader were fighting toe to toe while Kukai took down the other bodyguards that came to backed the vice leader up. It was a __tough__ battle. When Ikuto and the vice leader ran out of bullets, they were figting with bare hands. It took some times before Ikuto claimed his victory by grabbed a death bodyguard gun and shot the vice leader in his head._

_They didn't bother to clean up the mess as they ran out of the estate and drove home. Ikuto had gotten a shot in his left arm as Kukai had gotten shot in his right arm. They were a bit careless tonight. _

_End of flashback_

Ikuto didn't bother to knock on his father study room and let himself in.

"It's clear." Ikuto reported.

Aruto nodded in approval and threw him a new file that contain a lot of papers.

"Read it, find more about him. He was the son of Claire." Aruto ordered his only son.

Ikuto sat at the couch and opened the file, he was shock when he saw the photo. It was the blond-haired man that took Amu for dinner yesterday.

**R&R please! **

**Yeah, Aoi, Claire and Kiryu were the characters that I own. If you have any input for me, please don't hesistate to tell me by reviewing my chapter ^^ **

**So, end of chapter ****7****.****..**** What do you think? **

**C****heck out my other story called ****"****Another Love Story****"**

**Hope you like this chapter and please keep support****ing**** this story :)**

**Yui**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… **

**I hope you ****will ****enjoy this one too.**

**Sorry for late update. I have tons of homeworks to do :)**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_ **for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 8

Normal POV

Ikuto was shocked. The blond-haired man was the man that had taken Amu to dinner yesterday. Amu was in danger, but how could he tell her? She wouldn't trust him! Ikuto flipped the paper to the next page, on there were written some informations about the blond-haired man. At least, his record was far behind his father. He was the one that controlled the 'strategy' for the black market that his father had while his father was the one who did the dealing and he kept his identity too.

The world had known him as the heir of Takahashi Inc., the biggest corporation in the world – thanks to his father's black market so they could build a great business. Ah, not to mention, Tsukiyomi Inc. had improved their business, now they were a little behind Takahashi Inc. – thanks to Aruto's hard work for having built a great empire.

Ikuto kept reading the infromation that was stated in the file, he had to know about the blond man more to 'finish' him. But, how about Amu? The pink-haired girl absolutely didn't have any idea about this black market and gang things.

"Ikuto..." a girl voice called him.

_Shit! Saaya was coming... _Ikuto cursed inside his mind. Saaya had been bothering him for a moment. He didn't have time to deal with the red-head girl. _God, why __was she so annoying?!__ Can't she be calm for a minute or two?_ Ikuto thought. Why _in the hell did I marry this girl?_ Ikuto asked himself. _To protect the only girl that you love_, his inner answered him.

That's right, in order to protect Amu he had sacrificed his own happiness for her. He hurt himself. But little did he know that he hurt Amu too, of course he didn't know that Amu loved him and Amu didn't know that Ikuto loved her. Life was just so complicated.

"Ikuto..." Saaya called him again.

He groaned and let himself out from his father's study.

"There you are." The red-haired girl said when she saw his husband.

"What do you want Saaya?" Ikuto asked her.

"Ano... I want to tell you something." Saaya told him.

"What?" Ikuto asked in annoyance. He rose his voice.

"CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO ME FOR A DAY? I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD, DAMN IT!" Saaya shouted.

_The hell? _Ikuto thought.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked him, he had lowered his voice now.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant! Damn it Ikuto, I'm pregnant with your child! Treat me better!" Saaya replied the man and she left him.

Ikuto was stunned, he stood there for a minute while he registered what Saaya had told him. She said that she carried his child, it means that she is pregnant, with his child. He was going to be a father. But he coulnd't remember when he and Saaya do _'it'_.

He was happy, he couldn't deny it. Even though the baby was Saaya's and not Amu's. He was happy because he was going to be a father. He never imagined himself as a father or parents. He was the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto by the way, he even never portrayed himself to marry and tie himself to a certain girl.

But then, if Saaya was pregnant with his child it would be hard for him to leave her. He couldn't divorce her and explained everything to the pink-haired girl. He would be tied to the red-head girl because of the child. Even though he hated Saaya, he couldn't hate the child that grew inside her womb. He/she was part of him and Ikuto definitely wouldn't let his child to be fatherless. That just mean one thing: forgetting about his happiness with Amu...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Hinamori Amu had just woken up from her sleep. She still had the smile since last night. She was happy because of the dinner and the roses. They were perfect. She liked the blond-haired man but not love. She liked him as her best friend and big brother. She was happy because she wished she had a big brother since she was a little child but now she felt like she had a big brother that care for her.

She told herself not to fall in love with men anymore, she also tolf herself not to trust people so easily – especially boys. But Aoi was different, she loved her as her big brother. Nothing more. Aoi was her dreamed for big brother and she loved his companion.

She walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower before heading towards the dining room, where her lovely breakfast had been waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Kyoto, Japan.**

"Boss, Kiryu-sama was killed last night." A voice spoke.

"How come? He was one of the best in our gang. Who did it?" A low voice hissed.

"We don't know who the culprit is, and Kiryu-sama was shot in his head and hand. Also he had some bruises over his body." the voice answered the boss.

"His bodyguards?" the boss asked again.

"All died, no exception." The voice answere again.

"I see, you're dismissed." The boss spoke.

_Wait for my revenge. How dare someone killed my right-hand man inside his house?! _The boss thought as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Tsukiyomi mansion**

The Tsukiyomi were having breakfast together today with an additional member, Souma Kukai. They all ate in silence when a certain red-haired girl decided to broke it.

"Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed happily.

All the Tsukiyomi members, including Kukai – all except Ikuto who had predicted that his wife would tell his family soon – choked when the red-haired girl shouted out the news.

"Really? Congrats Ikuto, Saaya." Souko said.

"Congrats Ikuto, Saaya." Aruto said.

"Congrats." Utau and Kukai said in unison.

Saaya nodded her head in exciment while Ikuto kept eating his breakfast. Souko was happy, she was going to be a grandmother. She just can't wait for the baby to be born and call her grandmother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aoi, how is Tokyo?" a low voice asked him

"It's great Father." Aoi told his father.

"I heard Kiryu was murdered. Be careful, if they knew about him there's no doubt that they also know about you and me." Claire told his only son.

"Of course, I will Father." Aoi replied as he hung up the phone and walked towards the garage before hopping into his car and driving off.

Aoi was frustasted, Kiryu had been killed last night and they didn't know who the hell had done that. They had worked smoothly, leaving his father and him clueless. Of course they knew that it was another gang's work but who?! Japan had countless gangs and they couldn't track them.

_Damn,_ he cursed. He drove to his office and let himself slid into his personal office. Amu wasn't there. It wasn't America, if he was in America he was sure that the pinkette would notice about his bad mood and would cheer him up.

He loved this girl, even though his father hadn't met her he was sure that his father would like her and accept her. He was preparing to ask this girl to become his girlfriend before he propose to her. The pinkette's smile flashed inside his mind as he slowly turned calm. He glanced at his watch before turning on his computer and doing his job. He had things to take care of and he had lunch with his beloved pinkette this afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tsukiyomi mansion, Tsukiyomi Ikuto's room...**

**Ikuto's POV**

I was happy because I would become a father but something strange had happened. I didn't remember doing '_it_' with Saaya. Even though I had been drunk countless time, I had always ended up sleeping in the guest room instead of my room. So, where did the baby come from? I wasn't stupid. I knew that the ovary needed sperm and bla bla bla before it turned into baby and grew inside the mother's womb.

I'd never done it with her. I had done it, yes, but it had been with another woman a long time ago before I had known her and of course before I had known the pink-haired girl. I had experienced some sexual frustation when I had seen Amu, dressed in the stunning dress when Mother had been holding the masquerade party a few months ago.

Amu. That name could affect me more than I'd ever thought before. Just like when I'd seen her for the first time in the mall with his sister and when I'd seen her yesterday, I could feel that there were joy and happy and love whenever I saw her and I would turn my head towards someone that say a word : Amu.

God, why did I choose to marry Saaya instead of Amu? I regretted my choice. If I had married her a month ago, maybe I could've screamed out of joy when she told me that she was pregnant with my child. I would be happy when she smiled at me, not throwing cold shoulders over me just like now or when she told me that she loved me...

But, everything was too late. I couldn't change it anymore. Amu had moved on and found herself another guy that loved her. Even though that boy was Takahashi Aoi, I could see that the blond was in love with the pinkette and she seemed to enjoy it much.

That was another reason why I regretted not marrying her. If I'd known that Amu would find another gangster man, I would've married her that moment. But, I'd thought that Amu could find another man that wasn't involve in the underworld.

Sometimes reality was painful, if I'd known.. If I'd known, I would've never let Amu go. I would cherish her and I would be proud to introduce her as my wife. Mine! Amu was destined to be my wife, not for another man but me! But, I'd taken a wrong step and I regretted it much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R please! Sorry it was shorter, I have lots of homeworks to do. I'm so exhausted... *sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you could still enjoy this chapter...**

**Note : Aoi, Claire and Kiryu were the characters that I own. If you have any input for me, please don't hesistate to tell me by reviewing my chapter ^^ **

**So, end of chapter ****8 ****.****..**** What do you think? **

**C****heck out my other story called ****"****Another Love Story****"**

**Hope you like this chapter and please keep support****ing**** this story :)**

**Yui**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… ****Thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy to see so much reviews for this story. Do not hesistate to give me any input or anything by reviewing this story. I'm so glad that I got so much positive responses and I hope I can bring a lot more great stories later, so please keep support me ^^**

**I hope you ****will ****enjoy this one too.**** Sorry for late update. I'm having my final exam right now.. *wish me luck***

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_ **for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

Chapter 9

Normal POV

It was 12 o'clock now. A certain pink-haired girl was walking down the street to the restaurant where she and her best friend would meet up. She was so excited. Her face was plastered by a smile that made her look so radiant.

She wore a simple yellow dress that made her look younger and to complete her appearance, she wore a pair of three-inch black high heels. As she walked down the street all eyes were looking at her like she was a celebrity. She was pretty, yes, no one could deny it and not to mention her hot body.

Not long after that she arrived at the restaurant and she mentioned Aoi's name to the waiter. The waiter took her to the table that Aoi had reserved for them before. It seemed that Aoi hadn't arrived in the restaurant. It was not his fault though; she was a bit earlier than their appointment time.

The waiter was coming to her and asked her if she wanted to order something. She ordered a glass of orange juice and told the waiter that she was waiting for Aoi and would order the food later. The waiter bowed his head and left her table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoi was so busy. His secretary had messed up his schedule. Now, he had a meeting with another company's CEO in the other side of town. The meeting should be held tomorrow, not today, but his secretary got the wrong message and told the other's company secretary it would be held today at one o'clock. He glanced at the clock, 12.30 o'clock. He had a half hour before his appointment with Amu and the other company's CEO.

He opened his phone and dialed the pink-haired girl's number, she picked it up and he could hear her excitement. He hated when he thought that he would make the pinkette sad. But, he had no choice and he knew that the pinkette would understand it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu was sitting there; she was admiring the restaurant's scene when her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen and saw the caller ID, it was Aoi. She picked it up instantly.

"Hello…" Amu said.

"Amu, it's me Aoi." Aoi said.

"I know, what's the matter?" Amu said while giggled.

"You know, I have a meeting this evening, I can't make it to the restaurant. I'm sorry it was a short notice, are you by any chance there already?" Aoi asked her, she could hear his concerned inside his voice.

"No, I haven't arrived at the restaurant yet. It's okay Aoi." Amu replied. She had to lie because she didn't want to make Aoi feel guiltier.

"Really? I'll make it up for you. How about tomorrow?" Aoi asked.

"It's okay Aoi, sure, tomorrow will be great." The pink-haired girl replied.

"Sure, 7 p.m., I'll pick you up tomorrow. Dress pretty!" Aoi told Amu.

"I'll, good luck for your meeting." Amu said.

"Thank you, I love you…" Aoi said before he hung up.

Amu was frozen, Aoi had said it. He said that he love her, he love her… someone did actually love her. She didn't know what to do. She was happy, yes, but on the other part of her mind, she was so scared. She was scared she would be hurt just like the other time.

She stood up and paid for her drink before she walked out from the restaurant. Her brain was so occupied by thinking of it. She knew, deep down in her heart she still loved a certain midnight blue-haired man. But, he was married. She didn't have a chance, so why didn't she try to love Aoi instead?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At****Tsukiyomi****household,****Aruto's****private room.**

**Aruto****POV**

I was thinking of something, it's clearly about Saaya's baby. I didn't call he/she inside the red-haired woman's womb my grandchildren. Why? Because I knew that Ikuto and Saaya hadn't done it. But I couldn't guarantee it either. Deep down, I hoped the child that was growing inside her womb didn't carry Tsukiyomi blood or else her father would be very pleased with it and would use the innocent child as one of his trump card – that bastard man.

**Ikuto****POV**

I knew my father was so suspicious towards the baby inside my wife's womb even though he had shown his excitement this morning, it was fake after all. I knew that if the child was mine, Saaya's father would definitely use it as one of his means to destroyed us. That's why I hoped that the child wasn't mine, I didn't remember when I did it with Saaya after all but of course I couldn't prove it, yet.

Normal POV

Ikuto was inside his own room when he heard someone knocking on the door. He called out to let the person come into his bedroom – it was his sister, Utau.

Utau walked into his brother's bedroom and closed the door. She needed to talk to his brother. Right now!

"Brother." She called to Ikuto as she sat on the edge of the bed while Ikuto sat on the center of his bed.

"Hn?" Ikuto answered his sister.

"Are you sure?" Utau asked his brother.

"Not really..." Ikuto answered his sister. He knew what she was talking about – his baby.

"Have you ever done it?" Utau asked his brother again.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Ikuto replied, right now the subject didn't make him nor his sister blushed as they talked about it.

"Brother, I'm serious!" Utau rose her voice towards her brother now. She wasn't an impatient girl, he knew it.

"I'm also serious, damn it!" Ikuto told his sister, he didn't know about it too. He wasn't sure after all but his inner heart told him that he hadn't laid a finger on Saaya.

"..." Utau couldn't reply his brother. She knew that her brother was stressing about this matter.

Utau gave Ikuto an envelope before she rose and walked towards the door, leaving him inside his bedroom alone.

Ikuto looked at the envelope, he opened it and everyone could see his shocked face right now.

_**Takahashi Aoi had taken a lovely girl as his fiancee...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R please ! I'm really want to read your opinion for my story to keep me improving my writing skill and my story idea. So, what do you think guys? Yes, another short chapter but I'll try my best to write longer after I have finish my final exam...**

**Please check out my other story called "Another Love Story"... I'm keeping my best to update both of them faster. So, enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… ****Thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy to see so much reviews for this story. Do not hesistate to give me any input or anything by reviewing this story. I'm so glad that I got so much positive responses and I hope I can bring a lot more great stories later, so please keep support me ^^**

**I hope you ****will ****enjoy this one too.**** Sorry for late update...**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_ **for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

**Chapter 10**

**Normal POV**

He just read the title of the news: 'Takahashi Aoi was picking a girl as his fiancee'. Who the hell could it be? Amu; the pinkette's name flashed on his mind as he read through the news article. Yes, it hadn't mentioned Amu's name downright but they gave the initial – H,A.

It was enough for Ikuto to figured out who she was. Hinamori Amu, the girl that he loved so much and by the way he had a great news! Kukai has helped him find out who the hell was the father of Saaya's child.

Kukai had brought him some documents, although he hadn't read it yet. But that would take a lot of time since the documents were so thick. Heck, how much men had Saaya ever slept with? Kukai told him that they could find the father soon after they read the whole documents.

He thought that he could take his time slowly, but after he read the news he felt that he needed to hurry or anything that he had done to get rid of the red-haired girl would be useless.

He called Kukai and thanked his best friend for helping him to read the documents, he didn't know how the brunette could have found about the documents and not to mention, he had found it all in a short amount of time. When he asked him, the brunette simply answered, "I have my sources".

He needed to thank his best friend – Kukai – if not because of his helped, he would feel more depressed. He probably would accept Saaya's child as his even though it wasn't his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoi had just finished his meeting, he was so exhausted but he was happy too. Why? He remembered the private interview he had the other day.

_Flashback..._

"_Good morning, Mr. Takahashi." A journalist greeted him._

"_Yes, what can I help you?" Aoi asked the journalist._

_The journalist was a young woman, probably around her late twenties. She was beautiful with her slim body that made her look so stunning. She wore a business suit that hugged her curves perfectly. Aoi would lie if he said that the girl in front of him wasn't good enough but he had Hinamori Amu, the perfect girl for his life so why did he need to flirt with this girl?_

"_I want to have an interview with you, if you don't mind of course." The young journalist said._

"_Of course, have a seat." The blond man said._

_They were at his office right now, Aoi didn't have any work today and when his secretary said that a journalist wanted to meet him, he gladly accepted it._

"_Thank you, my name is Sato Yuki, I'm from Japan B-Magz." Yuki introduced herself._

_Aoi nooded in understanding as he motioned her to continue._

"_First, what do you feel being the heir of the world biggest corporation?" _

"_Well, I'm so happy of course; who doesn't?." Aoi joked while answering the question._

"_Do you feel any burden?" _

"_Sometimes, escpecially the first time I set my feet into the business world. I was so young that time and my rebelious side was still dominating my personality." _

"_What will you do next for the Takahashi Inc.?"_

"_I hope that I can bring this company to become more success and I want to open a new branch in the different field. As you and the world know, Takahashi Inc. is majoring in tourism and hotels right now. I, Takahashi Aoi, want to try to expand our business in other fields. Especially in fashion."_

"_Any special reason for why you want to expand your business into the fashion world?" _

"_Yes, I hope that it can please my fiancee." _

"_Oh, what a great news! Who is she? Mind to share with us?"_

"_Well, I won't tell you her full name, I'll give you her initial – H.A. – she is a great and strong woman."_

"_Is she Japanese?" _

"_It is also a secret until I announce our engagement publicity."_

"_When will it be?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Thank you for your time, Mr. Takahashi. I hope you have a greet day and congratulation for your engagement." _

"_You're welcome."_

_End of flashback_

Yes, he had told the world about the engagement even though the magazine hadn't been printed out yet he knew that the world would know about it soon. So, he decided to propose to her tomorrow; even though they weren't in a relationship right now. He loved her so much so he decided to propose to her, claimed her as his.

They had known each other for quite a long time; they had been best friend since they were still in America, and talking about America. They would go back to America in two weeks, and he wanted to announce their engagement officially the day before they left.

He knew that it was so sudden so he wouldn't ask her to marry him in a short amount of time. They could stay being engaged as long as she want or until she was prepare to be his wife.

Oh, he also wanted to tell her that he would open his own fashion brand – under her name – for her. He knew that the pinkette was into fashion and art so much. Why he knew? He had gotten that impression the first time they met, remember? They met in the art gallery in America and he could see the passion inside her eyes when he saw the drawing.

He would make her the happiest woman in the world and he liked to picture his family that he built with her. Him, her and their child...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto knew that the engagement wasn't officially announce yet but he didn't have too much time. Why had he known? It was simple because he got the news from the envelope his sister had given to her earlier. She was the journalist – Sato Yuki – friend and Yuki told her about the news as soon as the blond haired-girl read it, she asked Yuki to printed it out and gave it to her.

He also needed to thank his sister too. He needed to return the favor to his best friend – Souma Kukai – and his sister – Tsukiyomi Utau. What must he did to return the favor for both of them? Ikuto asked himself. He kept thinking until he found a great idea how he could return the favor and it would be the greatest one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day, Tsukiyomi mansion, Aruto's private library. 9 a.m.**

Aruto was reading some documents. They weren't Black Lynx documents that he read as he usually did, but today he read actual documents – Tsukiyomi Inc. documents.

He needed to track down his corporation too. Even though Ikuto had inherited his company, he didn't want to stress his son out with tons of worked he must did. He want to help the young man. The young bluenette had to work at his company, being the CEO and then being the leader of Black Lynx and right now about Saaya's child.

His son had lots of burden to bare. The older man knew that Ikuto still loved a certain pink-haired girl – Hinamori Amu.

Not to mention, he also loved that girl as his own daughter. How much he wanted to scream and yell at his son when the young man decided to marry Saaya instead of Amu but he knew the whole reason because he had experienced it too. The same pain as his own son felt now.

_Flashback_

_25 years ago (Ikuto was 22 right now...)_

_A young midnight blue-haired man was walking at his parents house garden. They had a bog garden because her mother really loved flowers so his father decided to make a big garden full of flowers for his mother as her birthday present. _

_The young man was 20 years old, and today was his birthday. His father threw a large banquet to celebrated his birthday party tonight. He already said to his father he didn't need it but his father insisted. He came from a well-known family – The Tsukiyomi._

_He kept walking down the path of the garden floor and enjoying the view until his personal butler called him to prepare for the banquet._

_**Later that night..**_

_The young man was dressed in a prince style suit. The expensive one of course. Why prince suit? Because in this time, the prince suit showed people how prestigious a family was. _

_His personal butler gave him his mask and asked him to wear it. After he had worn the mask, his butler escorted him to the ballroom. He was waiting outside the door, waiting for his name to be called by the master of ceremony that his parents had hired. _

_Not long after that, he heard the master of ceremony called his name. He took a deep breath and walked into the ballroom when the door was open. He walked down the red carpet as he saw people began to bow to him – for respect of course._

_Time sure moved so fast, now he needed to find a girl that will be his partner for his first dance. All of the girls were wearing a mask so he couldn't really tell who they were. But a girl that stood in the corner of the room caught his eyes._

_She wore a long soft pink dress that matched her pale skin. Her hair was curly and she wore a midnight blue with a hint of gold mask. She was looking at the floor. When the other girls tried to catch his attention, that girl was ignoring him. Well, not really ignoring him, per say; she might as well just didn't care about the banquet. _

_He watched her and walked to her when the girl noticed and lifted up her head. When their eyes met, the young man couldn't help but feel a strange feeling tugging at his heart. Something that he had never experienced before. The girl turned her head around and began to walk away. _

_The young man quickly followed her until they reached his mother's garden. He looked around and found the girl was looking at his mother's pink roses. He approached her and when the girl noticed his presence, the girl gasped and bowed her head._

_The young man reached out for the girl's hand and she gasped one more time and blushed. The young man couldn't help but feel so arrogant as he flashed her his handsome smirk. _

"_Young Lady, will you be my dance partner?" The young man asked her._

"_With all pleasure, My Lord." The girl replied._

_The young man was so happy and he kissed the girl hand that he was holding before he escorted her back into the ballroom. Soon, her mother found him and his dance partner before announcing that the Young Master would dance his first dance._

_All of the people stepped aside and left the center of the ball empty as the young man brought his dance partner to the center. He put one of his hand at her small waist and held her one hand with his other hand as the girl put her other hand on his broad shoulder._

_The music soon started to play and they moved along the rhythm. All of people were spellbounded by the couple. They were like prince and princess. Soon, the first song ended as they started dancing to the second song. _

_Some of the people joined the couple to dance along the rhythm until the song ended. Before the young man let the girl go, he asked her a question._

"_What is your name, Young Lady?" The Young Master asked the girl._

"_Souko, Hoshina Souko." The young girl replied as she walked away from the master._

_End of flashback_

Aruto remembered that day, how lovely his Souko was. She was the first girl that held his heart until now.

_Flashback_

"_Aruto." The young man father called him._

"_Yes Father?" Aruto asked him._

"_You need to marry a girl." His father told him._

"_Do I have a choice?" Aruto asked the older man._

"_Yes and no." His father answered him._

_Aruto raised his eyebrows, looked so confused at his father's answer._

"_Yes, you can choose one of these girls and no, you need to marry her soon." His father explained to him after looking at his confused face._

_Aruto nodded his head in understanding and took the document that his father had given to him, he opened it and saw the girls. He flipped the page one after one until he stopped at a page. The girl had caught his eyes. _

_He asked his father who was she. He after told him that the girl was one of his best friend daughter – the Hoshina. The girl was also present at his birthday banquet that day. The young man was looking at the girl's personal information until a smile appeared on his face._

_**Name: Hoshina Souko**_

_**Age: 18 years old**_

_**Father: Hoshina Dai**_

_**Mother : Hoshina Ayame**____**(Maiden name : Inoue Ayame)**_

_**Blood Type : A**_

_**Birthday : July, 3rd xxxx**_

_He was so happy. Souko's name was listed in the long list of candidates. He loved her and she loved him (AU : they had met several times and both of them had admitted their feeling but were too afraid to be in a relationship, so they decided to be best friends) but then he remembered, his father owned a deadly gang called 'Black Lynx' and they had some enemy._

_He was afraid that Souko would be in dangerous if he married her. He loved her so much so he couldn't bear any pain if their enemy attacked or hurt her. She was so precious for him and she was his only weakness – he was known as a sadist person without any feeling._

_So, he decided to marry someone else that he didn't care. He just picked one of them randomly without bothering who she was. He didn't have any special feeling for all of them except Souko so they were all the same for him. _

_He told his father about the girl he wanted to marry to, her name was Matsumoto Hina. Their engagement soon was announce to all of Japan and Souko heard it too. She rushed over to the house where the man that she loved lived and found that the news was true but she didn't expect them to held their wedding so soon. _

_Two days from today, they were going to held their wedding. Souko was so hurt, she saw Aruto walking in front of his mansion house and she turned away and ran home. Her heart was so hurt and she vowed that she would hold a revenge against this man._

_Then, she left Japan for good and met her fiancee – Tanaka Ren – in Hong Kong. Their engagement shocked the world because Tanaka Ren was known as the most powerful heir and man that time. They soon return to Japan to held their wedding because Japan was their homeland. _

_Tanaka Ren was a leader to another deadly gang like Black Lynx and Souko knew about it. She accepted him as who he was because this man has accepted her for the first time._

_She flew back to Japan one year later after she arrived at Hong Kong to found out that Aruto was the current leader of Black Lynx. They met when Aruto's gang attacked Ren's gang and the midnight blue-haired man was so surprised to find Souko was in there too, standing right beside Tanaka Ren._

_He was also suprised to see that the girl actually could fight. She fought him in the battle field as he tackled her down. She was struggling to escape from his strong grip but what confused both of them so much that Tanaka Ren didn't rush over to help his fiancee._

_Aruto kept his strong grip and pinned Souko's small hands with one of his hand while his other hand held out a gun. He looked up and saw that Ren had escaped, leaving Souko behind. The battle was soon over with Black Lynx came out as the victory. All of the other gang's members were dead except Souko and Ren._

_Aruto put over his gun on his shield and looked down at the girl under him. Souko was crying, she was having her heart broken miserably for the second time in her life. The man that claimed to love her so much even proposed to her had left her in the battle field. Alone with the enemy._

_Aruto couldn't help but slam his lips onto her lips. She was struggling and tried to reject the kiss but soon she surrendered to his passionate kiss._

"_Why?" Souko asked him in a small voice._

"_I had to marry another girl because I was afraid of your safety that time if you marry me. I don't want my enemies to hurt you, you're too precious for me. If I had known that you'd get involved with the gang, I'll marry you instead of any random girl I don't know." Aruto confessed to her and hugged her small figure._

_Aruto carried her bridal style because Souko has some wounds that needed to be take care soon. He brought her into his house and called his family's personal doctor to came and checked her up. Until the doctor was finish, Aruto never left her side._

_Souko was confused for the first time. She remembered that Aruto was married to a girl but where was the girl? She didn't see any girl and she was in his bedroom now._

"_Aruto, where's your wife?" Souko asked._

"_Divorce." Aruto answered her._

_Souko was confused, she never heard any news about Aruto's divorce case. But she decided to let it go, as long as the person she loved was by her side. It was enough for her._

"_I love you, I still love you." Aruto confessed suddenly._

_Souko was shock at his sudden confession but she smiled in the end. The man that she loved still loved him and if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up soon. She hoped that time stopped at this moment._

"_I love you too." Souko answered._

_Aruto kissed her suddenly, slowly at first but passionate in the end. They spent their time holding each other in arms that night._

"_Marry me?" Aruto asked Souko after their 'little exercise'._

"_Yes." She replied him and smiled._

_End of flashback_

How much Aruto recalled that sweet moment. He and Souko had so much pain to bear that time and now they lived happily as a family with two blessings of children, a son and a daughter.

He as Ikuto's father would definitely help his son to found a way out from his problem. He didn't want his son to followed his path. His source has told him that they had found out who was the father of the child inside the red head woman, who was his daughter-in-law at the moment. He would help his son to found a happiness and have a wonderful family like his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**R&R please ! I'm really want to read your opinion for my story to keep me improving my writing skill and my story idea. So, what do you think guys? Please check out my other story called "Another Love Story"... I'm keeping my best to update both of them faster. So, enjoy! **

**I know that this story mostly telling about Aruto and Souko's past. Maybe some of you had the same thought as my beta reader (thanks for her input anyway) about the story plot but I want to tell you guys (a bit spoiler) that the story will be different. I want to give you guys a surprise story. So, if you want to find out the ending do read the story and review! **

**Have a great and wonderful day guys :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… ****Thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy to see so much reviews for this story. Do not hesistate to give me any input or anything by reviewing this story. I'm so glad that I got so much positive responses and I hope I can bring a lot more great stories later, so please keep support me ^^ Show me your love by READ & REVIEW this chapter :)**

**I hope you ****will ****enjoy this small chapter too…**

**Credit for my beta reader **_**regulusgal**_ **for your hard work ^^~**

**As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara **

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

Today was the day. Takahashi Aoi was going to propose to the love of his life – Hinamori Amu. He was so happy yet nervous. He had prepared this event long enough to make it become the most wonderful proposal ever in the world.

He was waiting for the pinkette at the restaurant that he had reserved the day before. He had booked out the whole restaurant for this event, he even asked an infamous interior decorator to redecorate the whole place. The restaurant was now covered in gold wallpaper with some lovely red roses that were placed in all over the corner of the restaurants.

Aoi chose lunch time to propose to the girl because he thought that proposal during dinner was a common proposal, he wanted to make it different. He wanted the girl to get the best proposal ever and it would be from him.

It was twelve o'clock when a certain pink-haired girl stepped into the restaurant. She was shocked to find the restaurant she used to come with Utau months ago was different. It was covered with gold wallpaper that made it looked so elegant and the roses made the place look more radiant and lovely.

She loved roses – Aoi knew it, that had been why he chose roses – especially the red ones because they expressed love. The waiter was waiting for her and soon escorted her to the place where Aoi sat. It was placed in the center of the restaurant.

The waiter brought out the red wine and poured the red liquid into the glasses and placed them in front of Amu and Aoi, one for each of them. Soon, the food was coming out, from the appetizer until the dessert and to Amu's liking.

"I hope you're not mad that I chose the menu for you." Aoi spoke when their food came.

"It's okay, I love this food." Amu replied him with a big smile plastered on her face.

She was so happy, she had to admit that she had never experienced this kind of lunch nor dinner before. This was her first time and Aoi had made it so perfect. The food was very delicious so far and she loved it.

All of the food was Amu's favorite food, she had eaten something like this before, but none of them was this perfect. She had eaten her appetizer and was finished with her main course. It was the time for the dessert – chocolate cake.

The waiter had brought the chocolate cake out; he placed it in front of the girl and a pudding for Aoi. Amu began to eat the cake until she saw something silver flashed inside the cake. Amu began to dig out the cake out of curiousity. She gasped when she found out what it was.

Aoi noticed her expression and smiled. He stood up from his seat and walked to the pinkette's side. He took out the ring from the plate and kneeled on one knee. Tears began to form on the pinkette's eyes as Aoi spoke.

"Hinamori Amu, I don't know when it started but that moment I realise something, I've fallen in love with you. I know we aren't in any kind of relationship before but I want to ask you. Will you become my girlfriend and wife? We don't need to marry in a short amount of time, we will remain engaged until you're ready to become my wife."

"Yes." Amu whispered slowly.

"Pardon me?" Aoi asked, he was afraid that he had misheard.

"Yes." Amu spoke louder this time.

Aoi was so happy, he placed the ring on Amu's left ring finger and kissed her. Then he twirled her around. Amu was laughing right now, this was the first time she felt so happy after Ikuto's incident one month ago.

All of the waiters even the manager were standing around them, clapping hands and congratulating them. Aoi payed it all before brought the girl into his own car.

"We will hold a press conference tomorrow to announce our engagement, is that okay with you?" Aoi asked the pinkette.

"Yes, I'm okay with that." Amu replied.

"Good, I'll drive you home. Prepare for it, babe. I still have meeting to attend and I still need to prepare for the press conference." The blond man told his lover.

"Mhmm... don't over work yourself." Amu said.

Soon, they arrived at her house. Aoi kissed her on her lips – a light kiss – before driving off. Amu was so happy, she announced her engagement to her parents. Her mom was hugging her tightly as her father was screaming, 'My sparrow was going to leave me!'. Amu giggled because of her father's reaction.

Amu walked into her room and reached out to her phone then dialed a number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice was heard from the opposite of the phone.

"Utau, I'm engaged to Aoi." Amu told her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

'_The hell?'_ Tsukiyomi Utau thought when her best friend announced it.

"Congratulation." Utau said before she hung up.

'_I didn't expect it would be this fast! Damn that Aoi!' _Utau cursed inside her brain.

She was in a bad mood because she was quarrelling with her soon-to-be-husband because of their preparation for their wedding. They hadn't spoken to each other for an entire week. She seemed fine but inside she had had enough.

She ran towards Ikuto's bedroom, without knocking the door she let herself in. Saaya was going to the store to buy something that she didn't care what it was.

Her brother was lying on the bed and jolted up when the blond girl came into his bedroom.

"What do you want Utau?" Ikuto asked in annoyance.

"She is enganged. Officially." Utau told her brother.

Ikuto face was blank, he was trying to register what his sister had told her. They're engaged and it was official. Damn, he was running out of time. He still couldn't prove who the father of the baby that was growing inside the red head woman's womb was.

'_Damn, damn, damn!' _Ikuto cursed inside his mind. He ran into his father's private library where Saaya was prohibited from it. He called Kukai and Nagihiko also his personal doctor – Kairi – to help him.

All of the four men plus one woman – Utau, who still refused to talk to her fiancée – began to look over the documents. Several hours had passed, they still had some documents that needed to be check, they hadn't found the father so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**The next day,**

**Orchird Room, Japan Hotel, Tokyo – Japan **

Many medias has gathered around in the room and currently waiting for the host to came out. From the bussiness magazine until gossip magazine, all of them were eager to meet the girl that had captured the wealthiest family in the world.

Soon, Takahashi Aoi walked into the room, alone. He would present his fiancée later. The press conference had started, the journalists asked him a lot of questions until the master of ceremony closed the question section and began to announce the Takahashi Aoi's fiancée's arrival.

Amu heard her name called by the master of ceremony, she had been dressed up into a lovely woman and now she was ready to be presented to the world as Takahashi Aoi's fiancée. She walked slowly into the room and felt camera's flash when the journalists took her photo.

She arrived at the stage and took her fiancée's hand then Aoi announced their engagemnet officially.

Later that day, the news of their engagement was roaming all over the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**R&R please ! I'm really want to read your opinion for my story to keep me improving my writing skill and my story idea. So, what do you think guys? Please check out my other story called "Another Love Story"... I'm keeping my best to update both of them faster. So, enjoy! **

**What do you think of this chapter? A short one, I know. But, I'll try my best to write it longer next time but I hope you still enjoy and like reading this story. **

**Thank you for a lot of responses, especially to ****KHautumn21597**** for reviewing each of my chapter :) Looking forward for your next review ^^ **

**I hope you have a great and wonderful day! Please support this story ^o^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here ****is ****the next chapter… ****Thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy to see your opinion about my story. I hope that I can gain more reviews for the story ^.~**

**Thanks once again for the reviewer who READ this story and REVIEW it. I'm really hoping that all of the readers can review your opinion after reading this story. Sorry it takes longer than I predicted to update this story but since my school is over and it's holiday time (yeay!) I will try my best to updating this story faster. ****I hope you ****will ****enjoy this small chapter too…**

**Credit for my beta reader ****regulusgal** **for your hard work ^^~**** For my beta reader : thank you so much, you had helped me a lot since the first chapter! I'm so glad you can help me o^^o Let's keep our hardwork! ****As usual, I don't own Shugo Chara****... Now, let's start with the story..**

**Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was watching the television this afternoon when suddenly all of the channels broadcasted the same news – a press conference that looked so boring. He was going to shut the TV down when he saw the blond man walk into the stage and sat at one of the chair that was placed in the center of the stage while the other one was empty.

The midnight blue-haired man was so curious; could he really announce the engagement today? Only a day after the actual proposal he had done to the pinkette. Yeah, he heard it from her sister – Utau – who ran into his bedroom without knocking and yelled at him about the news.

It wasn't like he didn't care about it. Heck, the news nearly made his heart stopped beating at that moment and not to tell that they had been done looking for the documents and didn't find the man. Kukai claimed that he would do something about his source.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was watching the press conference patiently; he really wanted to rip the smirk that was plastered on the blond man's face when a reporter asked him how he proposed to the pinkette. He told them and some of the reporters were 'aww'-ing in response.

Yeah, he had to admit that it was one of the greatest proposals he had ever heard. He would appreciate it if the blond man proposed to any other girls except his pinkette. That's right, his pinkette, the one and only.

He was shocked when he saw the pinkette walk towards the stage, camera's flashes were flashing over her petite figure. She was so stunning and beautiful in her outfit. The long peach dress hugged her curves perfectly. He really wanted to jump into the TV, drag the pinkette out from the stage, bring her home and throw her into his bed.

But he couldn't do that, the pinkette was no longer his. He, the stupidest man ever in the world because he let the beautiful and kind-hearted woman like her to slipped away from his gripped. He regretted it, all his action in the past month and not to mention the current problem that he faced – Saaya's pregnancy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Aruto was smiling; finally he could help his son to finish his problem. _'Damn you, Saaya. You're so sly!' _Aruto thought. Well, it was time to finish this whole pregnancy problem. Saaya would regret her action; he would make sure that the red head woman knew that it wasn't a wise choice to mess around with the Tsukiyomis.

Well, it looked like that there would be another press conference that bring the world another big news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Amu, on the other hand, was having a conflict inside her head. One side of her seemed to be happy that she had moved on from the midnight blue-haired man but the other side of her seemed unhappy because she knew deep down she still had feelings for said man.

But she chose to ignore him, she had had enough. The man seemed enjoy his life so much without her. He even accompanied his wife to buy the dress for Aruto's birthday party. Mentioning about Aruto's party, it would be held the day after tomorrow.

Yes, she still had feeling for Ikuto but she was trying to be happy right now by moving on and she knew that Aoi deserve a chance – a chance to make her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day, Aruto's press conference…**

Tsukiyomi Aruto had shocked the business world when he held this press conference; he claimed that he wanted to tell the world an important news.

He even invited her daughter-in-law, Saaya, to come to the press conference along with his family that included Tsukiyomi Ikuto – the heir of Tsukiyomi enterprise.

"Dear friends, I, Tsukiyomi Aruto, president of Tsukiyomi enterprise with this inform that I will step back from my current position as the president of Tsukiyomi Inc. and relinquish it to my son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I also want to invite all of you – the media – to come to my birthday party tomorrow." Aruto spoke from the platform.

Aruto had a smooth move; he didn't want to inform the great news today because he wanted it over on his birthday party tomorrow. He hoped that the pinkette that was currently engaged to Takahashi Aoi would forgive his son.

'_Soon, it will be over soon.' _Aruto thought as he ended his speech.

The media asked him some of business questions as they congratulated Ikuto being the new president of the biggest corporation in the world. They were number one right now – thanks to a merger that he had created before that made them surpassed Takahashi Inc. both in the rating and income – in Japan and in the world.

Now, one step and it would be over tomorrow. The Yamabuki Corporation would suffer after the news and it was the price that they had to pay because they were messing with the Tsukiyomis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ikuto didn't know what his father had planned, all he knew was that he needed to find out who the father of the child was as soon as possible. Kukai's other source had brought them a document. It contained several names, and they still needed to make a background check on them.

And tomorrow was his father's birthday party. He didn't have any other choice except to bring his wife to the banquet. He still needed to pay the favor for both his sister – Utau – and her soon-to-be-husband also his best friend – Kukai.

He had an idea for it, he had reserved a restaurant down town – a fancy one – and asked Utau to go there and wait for him and did the same to Kukai. Both of them needed to talk about their problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the restaurant**

Utau's POV

I didn't know what the hell had hit my brother's head because he suddenly asked me to come to this fancy restaurant. He said he wanted to pay the favor because I had informed him about Amu's engagement.

This was odd. My stupid brother had never acted like this before. Even though I had helped him with his other problems he never felt that he owed me. Why now? Something must have gone wrong or he must have planned on something.

Ah, he asked me to come at seven and right now it was seven fifteen. Where was he? He had never come late before – not a single time – and he hadn't shown up. Not to mention I had called his cell phone several times but his phone was shut off. He was pissing me off right now.

I was about to storm out of the restaurant when I spotted my soon-to-be-husband. What the hell was he doing here? Has he cheated on me? I know he was handsome; that was the reason I had fallen for him at first sight. He was following the waiter and sat the the table that I had sat on a moment ago.

I approached him and sat at the chair I had occupied. I looked at him and vice versa.

"Why are you here?" both of us asked in unison.

Now I knew that my brother had set it up. Damn you, Brother!

"Ikuto asked me to come here and wait for him." He answered.

"Same here." I told him.

Okay this was awkward. Both of us didn't speak to each other, just ordered anything we wanted before the waiter served our food.

"Utau, look I'm so sorry." Kukai said suddenly. I grinned inwardly; well I did expect him to apologize to me as soon as we sat. But, never mind; at least he apologized to me.

Do you want to know what we were quarrelling about? Ikuto told me it was a stupid thing but hey! This was my wedding and I wanted it to be perfect! Yeah, we were quarreling about the decoration of our wedding.

Hey girls, tell me; it was an important thing right? The decoration could ruin the wedding, don't you agree with me?

Well, basically I wanted an elegant wedding, a vintage one with purple as the basic color but Kukai said that a simple one with green as the basic color was the best. Well, as you knew, Kukai loved green and I loved purple. Green and purple couldn't combine as a perfect color; it was awful to be exact.

I envied my brother Ikuto, let's see. He loved midnight blue and Amu loved pink. Not to mention Amu also loved blue. Well, they could make midnight blue as their basic color and made pink as their flower decoration. It was simple!

Mine? Ha, anyone told me if you had any idea how to combine green and purple become one and I would reward you!

Our wedding would be held two weeks from now and the decoration hadn't been settled yet. Thanks to my mom, she had helped me with the gown, his tux, and the caterer. Kukai's mom had booked the church, wedding hall, and the priest, and now the decoration was something that both Kukai and I had insisted to do without being helped by our moms.

Now, back to the apology, well I felt sorry for him though. He still needed to help Ikuto figure out his problem and I didn't want us to quarrel anymore. So, I decided to apologize too.

"Well, me too." I said.

I looked up and saw my fiancé's smiling face, I smiled back at him. He put down his cutlery and rose up from his chair. I raised my eyebrows and saw him smirking. Okay, this wasn't going to be a good sign.

We had eaten our dinner – half to be exact – as he walked to my side. He whispered something into my ear that I couldn't get because he nipped my earlobe when he spoke. Damn, this man really knew how to please me. He knew that I was being aroused because he grabbed my shoulder and my purse before pulling me towards the cashier.

He gave the cashier his platinum card and waited for the transaction to be done. Then, he dragged me into his car, yanked me into the passenger seat, and slammed the door before he walked to the driver seat. He opened the door, got in, and closed it.

I thought he was going to drive us home, but it was wrong when I felt his big palms cupped my face as he tasted me with his lips. He started to kiss me, slowly at first and ended it with a passionate one. I pulled out from him when I felt that I need air while his lips travelled down to my neck and nipped it.

I couldn't refuse the urge to fuck him right now in his car. I started to unbutton his shirt when I felt his hand stopped me.

"Later babe, I need to get us home first." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded my head and he started the engine. He drove in a crazy speed and brought us home only in twenty minutes. He parked the car and dragged me into my room.

Well, you could say that we would have a great night and that was thanks to my stupid brother. I would give him credit here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Tsukiyomi mansion.**

Ikuto's POV

I heard Kukai's car's engine and I assumed that they had made up with each other. I was walking along the hall from my study room to my bedroom when I saw Kukai and my sister were kissing each other passionately while the brunette was leading them into her bedroom.

So, my assumption was right. I was glad, at least I had paid them the favor that I owed. Now, I didn't know what my father was planning. He brought us to the press conference and not to mention he didn't talk to me that I would inherit his empire today. I was really suspicious when he invited the media to his banquet.

Not like I objected but I knew that my father didn't like the media so much. But why did he invite them anyway? I was going crazy; I still couldn't find who the father was.

I wanted to say that the pregnancy was a fluke, but Saaya has given me the doctor's check up result. It said that my wife was pregnant. One month pregnant, so it means that we must have did it around last month. We got married a month and a half ago, and we hadn't had our honeymoon also I didn't even remember when I did it with Saaya.

This whole Saaya's thing would make me become crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**The next day, **

**Tsukiyomi residence private ballroom, Aruto's birthday party, 6 p.m.**

Some of the guests had gathered around the ballroom. Aruto was nowhere to be seen and Ikuto was currently greeting some of his father's colleagues. They congratulated him for his new position as the president of the business empire. Saaya was standing right beside him as his wife and date of course.

Ikuto was talking about some business when he heard people gasped. He looked around and saw the woman he loved – Amu – was standing beside Takahashi Aoi, hand in hand. She was gorgeous, beautiful and sexy in her dress. It was a pearl blue sequin dress that hugged her curves in the right places. She wore a seven-inch black heels that matched the dress. She pinned up her long pink hair and it made her look more mature.

She saw Utau and she approached her best friend, they had apologized to each other and made up. Utau hugged her and congratulated her for his engagement with Aoi even though she hated the idea.

The two women were talking to each other while their fiancés were looking at each other. Kukai greeted Aoi and overed him a hand shake as Aoi took them. Ikuto was looking at them when he heard the master of ceremony was going to start the party.

They began the party. Aruto walked into the big ballroom with Souko at his side. Both of them could make the other couples envied them – a handsome prince and a beautiful princess. Aruto began his small speech and let the guests enjoy the dinner.

The other midnight blue-haired man was dancing with his beautiful wife in the middle of the ballroom when the master of ceremony asked them to have their first dance. Soon, some of the guests were following them, dancing around the ballroom and let the rhythm of the music heave.

After a long three hours, Aruto walked towards the small podium on the stage. All of the guests' attention was directed to him, the music had stopped playing when Aruto began to speak.

"I hope all of you enjoy my birthday party, as I said in the press conference yesterday, I have a big important news to tell all of you. First, I want to ask my son and his wife to come to the stage." Aruto said.

Both of Ikuto and Saaya walked to the stage and stood beside their father (or father-in-law in Saaya's terms).

"And now, I, Tsukiyomi Aruto with this inform you all that the marriage of my eldest and only son – Tsukiyomi Ikuto – with the only daughter of Yamabuki Enterprise – Yamabuki Saaya – is over." Aruto finished his speech.

All of the guests froze. They didn't know what to say as they continued to look at the scence.

"But, I am pregnant with your grandchild!" Saaya screamed.

"Really?" Aruto asked his ex daughter-in-law.

Ikuto was standing in the middle of stage dumb founded while his ex-wife and father were talking (or screaming in Saaya's terms).

"Yes, I have proven of it." Saaya proudly said.

"Well, Ms. Yamabuki, I know what you and your father had planned before. My source has figured it out. Your pregnancy is a fake, that's why my son can't figure out who the actual father is. My son has never touched you or slept with you. You're the one that seduces him but you always fail. That's why you want revenge because my son loves another woman and not you. You also want to use your pregnancy to make Tsukiyomi Enterprise merger with your father's as we always refuse even though you were married into our family." Aruto said.

Saaya gasped, she didn't know that Aruto would figure it out. She ran from the house to his father's house but she was detained. She needed to sign the divorce paper before she went. She screamed and signed the paper before rushing outside.

"And that's all the news I want to say. Good night and thank you." Aruto said as he dragged his son into his private library.

'_Now, the pregnancy thing is over, but there was another problem I need to figure out before claimed Hinamori Amu as my daughter in law' _Aruto thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R please ! I'm looking forward for your reviews, critics or opinions readers o^^o **

**Please check out my other stories called "Another Love Story", I'm currentlu trying my best to keep both of my stories update faster than before. Also, do check out my new one-shot story called "The Rival of Love", it's a humor/romance story. I hope you can enjoy my works, dear readers. **

**Keep supporting me by reviewing my stories ^.^ Have a great and wonderful day ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya! I'm back with the new chapter here... Thank you for the REVIEWS for the previous chapter readers ^^ ****Credit for my beta reader ****regulusgal** **for your hard work ^^~**** Another message for my beta : Hey, hey! I hope your test score will turn out good, good luck with your study and work ^^ *cheering!**

**Replying message :**

**KHautumn21597**** : Of course, this an Amuto story by the way. Check out the next, next chapter and find out the surprise I'll give for you and the other reafers :)**

**regulusgal**** : You're one of my best beta-reader, let's keep our hard working ^^ You give me a lot of opinions about my writing and make me improve. Thank you ^^**

**yingfa07**** : I hope you can enjoy this chapter also the next, next chapter until this story finish. Did it really surprise you about the fake pregnancy? Hehehe...**

**SSLOVER568**** : You're one of the funniest reviewer but hey thank you for the review! Hah, I hate Saaya, of course I'll make her suffer... (evil me) *wink**

**I'll be waiting for your next reviews reader. Feel free to ask me anything by reviewing the chapter and I'll reply it ^^**

**A/N : Please READ and REVIEW readers, we – authors – will really appreciate it if you give your opinion about our story by reviewing the chapter ^^ Anyway, let's start the chapter...**

**-Chapter 13 -**

**Normal POV**

Aruto was dragging his son to his office when he felt that the young man struggled at his strong grip.

"What the hell was it, Father?" The young, midnight blue-haired man asked his old man.

"Are you that stupid, Son?" His father asked in disbelief.

"What?" His son still looked dumb founded.

"Saaya is tricking us; she isn't pregnant, that's why you can't find who the father of the child that Saaya claimed to exist is. She is barren." Aruto explained when they were protected from prying ears by the closed door and walls of his office.

"Damn that woman!" Ikuto, the young man hissed.

"Well, it is over, Son. Now, tell me; how can we claim Hinamori Amu as my daughter-in-law?" Aruto, the older man asked.

"I don't know, Father." The young man replied his father.

"I saw her at the party just now. She came with Takahashi Aoi, didn't she?" the father asked.

"Yeah, they're engaged. Have you forgotten, Father? You saw it on the TV two days ago!" The young, midnight blue-haired man exclaimed.

"Of course not; do you think your father is already senile? I may look old, Son, but I'm still handsome and my brain is definitely working well." The older man snapped. He was a bit cocky, heh! His son was receiving it from his along with his trademark smirk.

"Cocky father, you're so cocky." The younger man shook his head as his father flashed him his infamous smirk.

"Now, forget it, back to the topic. I have an idea how to claim Amu, but you have to play your part well, Son." The older man, Aruto said to his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu POV

I was standing in the middle of the big ballroom, dumbfounded. Ikuto loved the other woman, not his wife, but who? To tell you the truth, I still had feelings for him and I couldn't help raising my hope that the other woman was me. But, if he loved another woman why had he married his ex-wife in the first place?

Aoi was still standing beside me, his arm around my small waist. Some of his colleagues from business world were still congratulating him for our engagement when Aruto dragged Ikuto into the house, and I assumed to his private study room just like after the banquet two months ago.

Well, the party had ended by the way, and I hoped that I could go home. I needed to sleep, my eyes were tired enough and my head was still echoing Aruto's words that Ikuto loved another woman. This whole thing had to end soon or I would become more depressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Takahashi Aoi said his goodbye to his colleagues, he saw that the pinkette was tired, her eyelid were nearly closed. He giggled; the pinkette was so cute in her own way. He knew that she didn't want to distract him; that was why she kept her mouth shut and leaned over him to support her tired body.

He lead the pinkette to his sport car, helped her into the passenger seat before he walked to the other side of the car, slipped in and drove away from the big mansion.

Amu fell into deep sleep when Aoi started his car, and Aoi couldn't help chuckling at the view. His pinkette looked like an angel. Her angelic face was so calm when she slept, and she mumbled some words that he couldn't catch. He was surely the luckiest man in the world because he had this beautiful petite girl.

He arrived at her house, but she looked so tired. So he decided to carry her bridal style. He rang the bell and her mother opened the door. She gasped when she saw her daughter was fast asleep in her fiancé's arms, she smiled. She hoped that the pink-haired girl could be happy even when it cost her life; she wanted to see her daughter's beautiful smile.

He carried her into her bedroom and placed her in her bed. He looked at her face one more time before tucking the warm blanket under her chin and kissing her forehead. Then he walked out from her bedroom to the front door and drove away.

"Ikuto..." Amu mumbled in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Stupid source..." a brunette man mumbled when his soon to be father-in-law said that Saaya's pregnancy was a fake one.

Then why did his source give him a lot of names that could be the father if the red head girl didn't even pregnant?

"You know, your source is as stupid as you, Honey." A blond woman spoke.

The brunette didn't have a reason to argue with his lover so he kept his mouth shut. He needed to sort some things out from his stupid source. He put his arm around his lover's waist, pulled her back flush against his chest and hugged her tightly from behind. Well, he missed her. They just made up yesterday, and he still had something to catch up with. Not to mention a wedding plan to finish.

"How about we discuss something more important, Babe?" Souma Kukai asked his lover as he nipped her neck.

"What...do...you...want...to...discuss?" His lover stuttered as he kept nipping her neck. She could feel that the man was smirking when he heard that she was stuttering.

"Something more private." He answered her and with that the woman slammed her lips onto his cold ones as the brunette man lifted her up and carried her bridal style without breaking their kiss into her bedroom. Thank god they were standing at the corner of the ballroom where there weren't many people standing there and how lucky they were because they were standing near a small door that led them to the main house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**The next day,****Hinamori****residence**

Amu opened her eyes and met a bright light from outside of the window. She sat up on her bed and looked around. _'I don't remember what happened__but how can I end up in my room?_' the confused pinkette rose up from her comfort bed and walked down towards the dining room.

"Morning, Mom." The young woman greeted the older one.

"Morning, Honey, how was your sleep?" Her mother asked her while she was cooking breakfast.

"Good, I want to ask you why I end up in my room because the last thing I remember is that I was in Aoi's car." The pinkette asked.

"You don't remember, do you? Poor Aoi. Well, you looked so tired so Aoi didn't wake you up and brought you up instead. He is such a gentleman." Midori exclaimed.

Amu was blushing when her mom told her. Well, she didn't expect that Aoi could be such a gentleman. Well, looks like she would have to say thanks to him.

So, the pinkette went back to her room, took a relaxing shower and walked back to the dining room before making herself comfortable on one of the chairs. Her mom has served her a strip of bacon with sausages - her favorite.

After breakfast, she took her cellphone and texted Aoi. She knew that he was busy so she didn't want to disturb him. Well, three more weeks then both of them would go back to America. This was a vacation after all. The truth was they were suppose to go back to America next week, it had been a month already but Amu had managed to convince Aoi to stay for some weeks more because she wanted to attend her best friend's wedding and she wanted to stay one more week before she had to say goodbye to her parents again. Aoi of course agreed with her so he let her stay a few more weeks before they went back to America.

Hinamori Amu was bored, she had nothing to do. So, she texted her best friend, Utau.

**'****Utau****, I am bored.****Wanna****do something, Baby?'** Amu texted.

**'Sure, let's go shopping, Honey. Be there in twenty minutes,**_**ja**_**.'** The blond woman replied her text a few minutes later.

Amu then rushed into her bedroom and changed. She wore a baggy white shirt and a pair of short jeans along with sneakers. She looked younger and sporty. To add to her appearance, she tied her pink hair into a high ponytail. Then she grabbed her bag and walked into the living room to wait for her best friend to pick her up.

Not long after she arrived at her comfy living room, Utau arrived at her house. She bid her mother goodbye and rushed out. Her daddy had gone to work early in the morning. She greeted her best friend and slipped in before the blond woman drove off.

They arrived at the mall later and stormed in. All the visitors in the vast building sweat-dropped as they looked at the two girls raiding all stores available and not missing anything from their imaginary shopping lists, especially the newest trends of fashion and jewelries, as if there was no tomorrow.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Utau…" Amu called her best friend.

"What?" Utau asked her best friend and faced her before she gasped.

"How is this one?" Amu asked the blond woman and she twirled around to give her the complete look at the dress she was trying on.

"Oh my god Amu, I swear, there won't be any guy who would think twice before jumping on you." The pinkette's best friend said.

"This one then." Amu said as she launched back to the fitting room and changed into her original clothes. When Amu came back out, she and Utau walked to the cashier to pay for the dress.

"Why are you buying a new dress Amu?" Utau asked her when they were walking towards the cashier.

"For my engagement party. Aoi wants to celebrate our engagement, and it is going to be around three days from now. I will give you the invitation tomorrow." Amu explained while she brought out the platinum card that Aoi had given her and gave it to the cashier attendant.

"What?" Utau asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry I forget to mention it to you before on the phone." Amu said as she received her card back together with a bag that contained her new dress.

They walked around the mall, grabbed themselves some lunch and Utau invited Amu to her house. They were best friend after all, even though the pinkette and her brother had problems. Amu agreed to the invitation and let the blond woman drove them to her house.

Utau parked her car in the big garage and Amu saw that there was an additional car – a green Porsche – parked beside the midnight blue Ferrari.

"Whose car is that?" Amu asked Utau as she pointed her finger to the green sports car.

"Kukai, he bought it a week ago." Utau answered her best friend.

They walked into the living room and saw Souko sitting on the sofa with her husband, Aruto, watching TV. Both of them greeted the older couple before storming into Utau's bedroom.

"Wait here, I need to scan my room first. I don't want you to walk into my room and see my stupid fiancé naked." Utau said and she opened her door before closing it back.

Amu giggled at her statement, they sure loved each other so much. Their engagement was successful, not like hers and Ikuto's. Then she heard Utau screaming, so she assumed that her fiancé was wearing nothing inside her bedroom.

Amu sighed as she began to walk around the hall. She still remembered the first time she had been here because Ikuto had saved her from a rapist, and then she remembered meeting a green haired man – Tsukiyomi's personal doctor – and many more memories in this long hall. Then she heard Ikuto's voice from his bedroom. Looks like he was talking with someone, but who? Kukai and Aruto weren't with him. She stood outside his bedroom; the door was opened so she could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Yeah, I still love her… No, you don't understand it… She hates me, I swear… Yeah, I love her and I miss her… No, she is engaged… Yeah, to that blond man… I'm regretting my action." Amu knew that Ikuto was talking on the phone because she couldn't hear any reply coming from across the phone. She kept hearing what Ikuto was going to say.

"Yeah, I love her. I'll fight for her… Damn, I know… Around Wednesday I think, Aruto has given me the document… Of course, I'll do anything for her. I love her, I'm still in love with Amu." Amu gasped when she heard Ikuto's words. He still loved her, he still loved her. No, it couldn't be. He had rejected her month and a half ago. Why did he regret it right now? No, he must be lying! Amu kept herself in front of the door while hot tears began to run down her angelic face. She kept hearing the conversation though.

"No, the pregnancy was a fluke… No, she is barren… What? Really? ... No, I never slept with or touch Saaya… You can call me crazy but I can't do it… Yeah, because I keep seeing Amu in my dream… I wish I could, my friend… Yeah, I hope she still loves me… Really? Hope so… Sure, talk to you later." Ikuto had finished his conversation when he heard a soft sob from in front of his door. Flabbergasted, he walked across the room towards the door, and was more than surprised to see Amu sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, crying her eyes out.

"Amu?" Ikuto called her name. Amu lifted up her head and saw Ikuto kneeling in front of her. With instinct, she hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. Ikuto didn't know what to do, so he snaked his arms around her petite waist and hugged her back, letting her wet the front of his shirt with her tears.

He was in bliss. How long had he dreamt to hug the pinkette this close? He kept embracing her until she stopped crying. Then to his surprise, Amu ran away. Ikuto wanted to run after her but something inside his heart told him to let her be. She needed some time alone. But he hoped that the pinkette had heard his confession and forgiven him.

**- End of Chapter -**

**Another surprise chapter from me... What do you think? Great, good, or bad? [REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!] Well, I'm personally hope that all of you can enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to following this story too because the next chapter will turn out to be something more suprising! Wait for it, 'kay?**

**Also, please check out my other stories called "Another Love Story", I'm currentlu trying my best to keep both of my stories update faster than before. Also, do check out my new one-shot story called "The Rival of Love", it's a humor/romance story. I had it repost yesterday and I hope you can enjoy my works, dear readers. **

**Have a great and wonderful day.. Ja! o^^o **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy I got so much positive responses. Credit to my awesome beta **_**regulusgal **_**for helping me with this story and the other's so far. Thank you so much, I think my story won't turn out this great without you. Readers, don't forget to READ and REVIEWS!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-pit does~ Enjoy the story, here we go!**

**Chapter 14**

**Normal POV**

Amu was running away from Ikuto's hug, she heard him there - he still loved her. But what about her engagement? Deep down, she was happy because Ikuto still loved her but Aoi? What about this blonde man? She had given him a chance but how could she destroy it? It wasn't fair for him...

Who did she love: Aoi or Ikuto? Both of them had special places in her heart but of course the midnight blue-haired man held her heart the most. She still loved him; that was true. But, she also liked the blond man, Aoi. Please note: 'liked', not 'loved'. She knew that her heart had made its choice but the other man was her best friend and he had helped her back then when she had been in the United States.

Amu walked back to Utau's bedroom, making sure that she knock the door first. She heard her best friend told her to go in so she didn't hesitate to open the bedroom's door and slipped in. Utau was sitting on her big bed with Kukai head's on her lap, he was lying down on the bed. Amu raised her eyebrows to Utau and the blond woman blushed.

"Well..." Amu began to speak.

Kukai rose up from the bed and blushed, greeting her before storming out of Utau's bedroom.

"Errr..." Utau was trying to explain.

"It's okay, he is your fiancé. Both of you are lovers." Amu said calmly.

"Thank you?" Utau responded to her pink haired best friend.

They talked for hours before a maid came and knocked on the door, telling both of the young women that dinner had been prepared. Utau dragged the pinkette to the dining room. When they arrived, all of the family members - including Kukai - were already sitting at their own chairs. Utau left the pinkette and walked into Kukai's chair and sat down. The only empty seat

left was the chair beside Ikuto and Amu couldn't do anything except sitting next to the man that had confessed to her a few hours ago.

They began their dinner soon; the dining room was filled with chit chat. Aruto and Ikuto also Kukai were talking about business that Amu didn't have any interest to hear about. She and Utau just looked at each other; they haven't finished their conversation in the blonde's bedroom before the dinner.

'What?' The pink haired girl mouthed to her blond best friend that sat across her.

'Now tell me.' The blond woman mouthed back.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Amu tried to play dumb.

'Don't play dumb with me; I'm your best friend!' Utau demanded.

"What are you two doing?" Souko - the Tsukiyomi mistress - asked when she saw the two young women mouthed silent whispers to each other.

"Ah?" Utau replied her mother while Amu was looking down at her food, she felt embarrassed being caught by her best friend's mom.

"Nothing, Mom, we're just having our girl talk." Utau said to her mother after she had recovered from shock.

The three men were looking at the women right now. Kukai looked at Utau with curiousity in his eyes as Utau shook her head to him. Not long after that, they continued their dinner. Amu and Utau didn't dare to mouth to each other anymore, in fear of being caught by Souko again.

After dinner, Amu and Utau walked back to the blonde's room and continued their girl talk while Ikuto, Kukai and Aruto walked into the old midnight blue haired man's study room.

"Another mission?" Kukai asked when the three of them were arrive at the study room.

"Yeah, we will leave the Takahashi first. Now, this lowlife has been drugging some young women and kidnapping them before raping and killing them." Aruto answered while giving the two young men a document.

Both of the young men looked at the profile and were shocked.

"Why don't we know something about him before?" Ikuto asked his father.

"Well, let's say he is as sly as his daughter. He manages to mask out his crime and vice versa, police has discovered his crime a few days ago and found his little crime in the underworld. Since the police can't interfere with underworld problems they send it to us." Aruto explained.

"Well, let's finish him dude." Kukai said as he stood up and walked away.

They didn't know that a pair of golden eyes were watching them from the slightly open door and gasped before she ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amu POV

I was talking with Utau in her room but then I felt thirsty so I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before drinking it down. I was going to walk back to my best friend bedroom when I heard Kukai's voice at the end of the dark hall. I followed his voice due to curiosity and found a slightly opened door. I stood in front of the door and heard what the three men were talking.

"Yeah, we will leave the Takahashi first. Now, this lowlife has been drugging some young women and kidnapped them before rape them then kill them." I heard a deep voice that I recognized as Aruto's and saw he gave Ikuto and Kukai a brown envelope that contained some papers.

Both of the young men looked at the papers and shocked, it made me feel more curious what were they talked about.

"Why don't we know something about him before?" Ikuto asked his father.

"Well, let's say he is as sly as his daughter. He manages to mask out his crime and vice versa, police has discovered his crime a few days ago and found his little crime in the underworld. Since the police can't interfere with underworld problems they send it to us." Aruto answered his son question.

"Well, let's finish him dude." Kukai said and I saw him stood up from the couch that he sat before.

I gasped when I heard they mentioned Takahashi, why were Aoi and his father's name mention? I ran away before Ikuto or one of them caught me. Well, I hoped they didn't know I had heard them just now.

By the way, I was still curious about what were they talking about. Japanese police, underworld, and Takahashi were linked in their conversation. Looks like I needed to ask Utau about these damn things. I walked back to Utau's room - I ran to the kitchen and began to walk so people wouldn't notice my panic - and opened her door. Damn, Kukai and she were kissing on her bed. Wait, I saw Kukai just now; how the hell was he here? How could he arrive faster than me? I was debating with my inner voice.

Utau was the first one to notice me. She pushed Kukai and he protested. Utau pointed at me and Kukai turned his body completely and faced me, they were blushing ten shades. Well, I was so sorry to interrupt them but I really needed to ask Utau these whole things and not to mention how the hell Kukai could arrive faster than me if I walked into her room first.

Kukai was about to walk out when I opened my mouth and spoke, it caught him off guard as he stared at me - both of them stared at me – wide-eyed.

"Kukai, I want to ask you a question. What the hell are you talking about with Ikuto and Aruto in his study room about my fiancé?" I asked Kukai but like I had predicted before, Utau also knew something about this.

"..." I received no replied from both of them.

"Well?" I began to lost my patience when a midnight blue haired man banged in the door and pushed me, made me fell on the floor - or about to fell to the floor because a strong arm gripped in my waist and pulled me. Sigh, at least I was safe.

"What takes you so long Kukai?" The midnight blue haired man spoke.

"Ikuto, I think we have a serious problem here." Kukai spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about, dude?" Ikuto asked the brunette.

"Well, you see, Amu found out about our mission tonight." the brunette talked.

I looked at the tall man whose hand was still on my waist and his eyes widened just like the two friends of mine had before. Okay, now I felt like the most idiotic person in this place. Kukai and Ikuto also Utau definitely knew something that I didn't know.

Ikuto then dragged me out from his sister room, I began struggling but his arms were gripping my petite body strongly. He dragged me until we reached Aruto's study room. He opened the door and slipped in followed by his sister and her fiancé before they closed the door. The older midnight blue haired man was still inside the room and looked at us quizzically.

"What brings the four of you here?" Aruto spoke when we sat down on the couch. Kukai was beside Utau, and I was beside Ikuto. I was waiting for one of the three friends of mine to start but none of them seemed willing to speak up.

"Well, would you mind telling me about Japanese police, underworld and my fiancé problem?" I spoke up. Well, I expected Aruto's face to be surprised, but instead, he remained calm.

"What are you talking about, Amu?" Aruto asked me back. Okay, this whole thing made me look more than a stupid person.

"C'mon Aruto, I heard it just now." I replied him.

"Just tell her, Father." Ikuto spoke up and nodded his head to Aruto.

"Well, I guess you deserve to know the truth. You see, Ikuto, Kukai and I are part of the biggest gang in the underworld called 'Black Lynx'. I think you might have heard it before. We are part of Japanese police; we work with them to 'finish' underworld problems. Underworld is a world that contains black-market or yakuza in there and mostly known for the drug dealing, black market for many imported goods and murdering world. There're no written rules for underworld. Only one unspoken rule that is applied at the underworld, that's the strongest and the biggest gang in the underworld could rule the underworld and that means us, the Black Lynx. But there're also some gangs that don't like being ruled by us, they always oppose us. Japanese police can't interfere with the underworld organization, that's why we are there as the police of underworld. About your fiancé, sorry to say but he is part of the underworld organization that opposes us. His father, Takahashi Claire was a well-known drug dealer and a murderer. His cases are still kept unaware from the business world; only we Black Lynx know his crimes." Aruto explained to me.

Then I was engaged to a murderer and a drug dealer's child. The hell? Okay, this was a bit crazy for me. I nodded my head when I heard all of Aruto's explanation. Ikuto and the other three people in the room looked at me. I excused myself from them and walked into the guestroom that Utau had prepared for me before. I slipped into the room, sat on the bed and started thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Still Amu POV

Okay this whole underworld thingy made me confuse. My fiancé's father or my soon-to-be father-in-law was a drug dealer and a murderer. He was murdering someone that I didn't know who. But hey, I didn't want to be married into a murderer family. Maybe Mom and Dad could help me if I told them? Wait, I bet my parents knew about Aruto's other job despite being the former president of Tsukiyomi Enterprise.

I didn't want to stress myself too much with this matter so I let myself laid down on the king sized bed and let my eyes closed, slipped into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think about this chapter, readers? REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW! Another surprise chapter and there will be a lot surprise chapters later, I promise it. Please wait for the next update and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Also, please check out my other stories called "Another Love Story", I'm currentlu trying my best to keep both of my stories update faster than before. Also, do check out my new one-shot story called "The Rival of Love", it's a humor/romance story. I had it repost yesterday and I hope you can enjoy my works, dear readers. I have another one-shot story called "Valetine's gift", It is a old story that I had written long time ago. I get it REWRITE and REPOST. So, do check out it guys. You can find it on my profile ~**

**Have a great and wonderful day.. Ja! o^^o **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter guys, credit to my awesome beta reader **_**regulusgal **_**^^ thank you for your hard work o^^o**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-pit does! Please R&R ~**

**Chapter 15**

Amu POV

I woke up the next morning still feeling exhausted. My mind kept flashing Aruto's explanation last night about Takahashi family or my soon-to-be-family. I glanced at the clock - it read 7 a.m.

I sighed and stretched a bit before putting my feet onto the cold floor and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick bath and looking for the clothes that Utau had let me borrow from her yesterday when someone knocked on my door. I dressed myself in hurry and opened the door to find a maid standing in front of my bedroom's door.

"Hinamori-sama." The maid greeted bowed to me. I'm really didn't use to the formality so much.

"Do you need anything from me?" I asked her.

"Tsukiyomi-sama asks for your presence at his private study room." The maid informed me.

'Aruto? Looking for me?' I thought as I replied an 'okay' at the maid and she walked away.

I closed my door, walked to the mirror and brushed my hair, clipped a red x shaped clip at my hair and glanced at the mirror to get a full looked at my appearance. 'This is perfect,' I thought and I walked out from my room and headed to Aruto's private study room. I knocked on the door and heard Aruto's telling me to come in. I opened the door and slipped in then looked around the room and found Ikuto and my parents sitting on the couch, definitely waiting for me.

Aruto asked me to sit on the couch beside Ikuto, across my parents' seat while Aruto took the single chair. I looked at him, then Ikuto and lastly to my parents. Wait, what was with the atmosphere here? I was confused and no one spoke.

I inhaled and was the first one to speak up.

"What do you need me here for, Aruto?" I asked the head of Tsukiyomi family, facing him head on.

"Your parents want to tell you something." He answered me.

I turned to look at my parents again and I could feel their uneasy feelings.

"Well..." I began.

"Amu, we're sorry!" My mom blurted out suddenly.

Okay, what the hell? My parents were asking for my forgiveness? They didn't do anything wrong and I was more than confused right now. "What?"

"Amu..." Ikuto called my name, gaining my attention.

All of the people in the room could see my confused face. Of course, I let the emotion plastered on my face to show them my feeling right now.

"Actually, we have a secret that we keep from you." My father finally spoke up.

"Have you ever met Aoi's father?" My father asked.

"No." I answered them. Yes, I hadn't seen his father - not once. I asked Aoi and he said that his father was going on business trips or going to vacation and couldn't be bothered.

"His father - Takahashi Claire - killed your sister." My father said and my mother couldn't hold her tears anymore as she hugged my father and cried on his shoulder.

Okay, I was more than confused. Let's start the story from the top. My soon-to-be-father-in-law was a drug dealer and a murderer, he didn't murder anyone that I didn't know - in fact he killed my sister. So, my soon-to-be family killed my own family. What's next? I screamed in my mind.

"But why didn't you tell me from the start?" I yelled. I felt betrayed.

"We didn't know that your Aoi is that murderer's child! Takahashi Aoi, son of Takahashi Claire." My mom said.

"If we have known, do you think we will approve your marriage?" My father told me.

"Then, how did you find out?" I asked them, still feeling betrayed.

"Aruto told us yesterday; he said that our daughter had met Takahashi Aoi–" My mom explained but I cut her, "I have told you his name before, his full name!" I snapped.

"Listen to me first, young lady!" My mom said.

Whenever she called me young lady, she was angry. So I shut my mouth up and listened to her.

"I'll tell you the story. You were still 2 years old when the accident happened..." My father began the story.

_Flashback_

_Tsumugu's POV_

_18 years ago (Amu was 20 right now)_

_I was playing with my two years old daughter while my wife was changing her little sister's – my other daughter – diaper when we heard a loud voice from outside of our house. I carried my daughter and brought her outside to check on something._

'_What happened?' I asked inwardly. The houses next to ours were burning and people were screaming for help while they ran. I ran back to my house and informed my wife about the fire. We grabbed anything that we needed at that moment before rushing to the garage as I pulled out our car and drove away. Thank god, our house wasn't on the fire – for now – so we could run away and save some of our belongings._

_It was strange actually because if one house was on fire, the fire would spread to the left or right side of the first house. But you know what? The left side and the right side of our house were burning, if you thought logically, that was impossible to occur. How could the fire start both from left and right side?_

_I knew something was wrong here. I picked up my phone and dialed my best friend number._

"_Hello?" The voice from the other side of the phone spoke._

"_Aruto, I need your help." I said while I was driving. My two years old daughter was sitting on the back seat while my wife was sitting right beside me with our little daughter in her embrace._

"_Shoot." He told me._

"_Something's up. My house is on fire, I need a place right now." I said to him._

"_Sure, come to my place and we'll discuss it later." He replied me._

_I muttered a thank you before hanging the phone up and drove to his house – or his mansion to be exact._

_We arrived thirty minutes later, I pulled into his garage and parked my car on my usual spot – I always parked my car here whenever I came to his house. I carried my two years old, pink-haired daughter while my wife carried our little one._

_Aruto greeted me when my wife and I stepped into the living room. He was sitting right beside her wife with his four years old son and two years old daughter. Their child inherited their natural hair color perfectly – his son with Aruto's midnight blue hair while his daughter had her mom's hair color, bright yellow or blond._

_I greeted him back and he told me to follow him to his private study room – one of our secret spot – and left the children on the couch along with his children and our wives._

"_What happened?" Aruto asked me when we were inside of his study room._

"_Something strange happened." I told him the story. We sat at our usual spot and had a serious conversation about the little incident._

"_Could it be one of the gangs?" I asked the midnight blue-haired man._

"_Maybe, you know the Takahashis always oppose us." He replied._

_Well, we were the leader and vice leader of a deathly and famous gang at the underworld society, our gang was known as Black Lynx. We worked with Japanese police force to help them 'finish' some of the gangs. We had the unspoken rule at the underworld – the biggest and the most powerful gang could lead the underworld at set some rules. Our Black Lynx was the biggest and the most powerful gang at the moment, so we had the opportunity to lead the underworld. But, some of the gangs didn't approve of it and opposed us because they wanted to lead the underworld. One of them was known as the Takahashi gang._

_Takahashi was a new gang, but they had too much ambition for a newbie. They even didn't know us – the Black Lynx – all they knew that there was a great gang that ruled the underworld. Pathetic, right? Their leader – Takahashi Eichi – was one of the businessmen. He knew Aruto but didn't know that Aruto was a leader to a big and powerful gang._

_Aruto was quite good with hiding his identity. We – the leader and vice leader – never showed up to any meeting that the underworld held, he chose someone as our representatives. That was why most of the people from underworld society didn't know us._

"_What shall we do then?" I asked Aruto._

"_Stay here for now. I think it is the best solution right now. We'll hold an emergency meeting with Black Lynx members and look out for some more information." Aruto told me._

_I nodded my head and walked out from his study room along with him. We headed back to the living room, where I saw my pink-haired daughter playing with his midnight blue-haired son. 'They look cute together,' I said inside my heart. I smiled when my daughter rushed to me and left the boy pouting._

"_They look cute together!" Souko – Aruto's wife – spoke._

"_Let's arrange a marriage for them!" Aruto said suddenly._

_My wife and I looked at them and I gave them 'are you crazy' looked while my wife screamed in acceptance. No! My little sparrow was only two years old and she was about to be engaged to my best friend's son? Hey, she even hadn't gone to school yet she would has a fiancé soon? No! No! That's definitely a big NO!_

"_Sure, they look so cute together. They will make a great couple…" My wife said._

"_And make many beautiful grandchildren!" My wife, Aruto and Souko said in unison._

_Oh my, they sure shared a same bond together as best friends. I shook my head, sighing in defeat while my daughter tugged at my shirt, wanting an attention. I looked at her angelic face and smiled, she was my little angel._

"_Yes?" I asked her. She pointed her small finger to the groups that contained my wife, Aruto and Souko who still laughing about grandchildren. Oh please, they were still four and two!_

"_Momma…" She said. I chuckled at her cute action. She looked confused with the whole arranged marriage things. I nodded to her and told her that she would marry the young boy one day._

"_Mawwy?" She asked me. I chuckled again, before nodding once again and saw her confused emotion was still plastered on her face._

_Then she ran away from my hug to the older boy. They played together; I could see that the young boy protected my daughter when they played at the garden outside the house. They sure looked good together. Then Aruto's daughter joined them and they played together. They would become best friends one day for sure._

_We had lived at Aruto's house for three months. My wife and I decided to move to our newly bought house. We had bought it for a week and I had the furniture and everything set. Tomorrow we would leave Aruto's mansion. I was helping my wife packing our belongings and our daughter's. My pink-haired daughter cried when we told her that we would move out, Ikuto and Utau – Aruto's child – were running after her and comforted her._

_Ikuto and Amu became so close the past three months. Their bond grew stronger and stronger. It was a bit hard to separate them right now. I went to the back garden, where my daughter usually went to whenever she was angry or sad. I saw the young midnight blue-haired man hugging her and let my daughter cried on his shoulder._

"_I don't want go, I want with bwother Ikwuto." Amu – my daughter – said while crying._

"_Me too but Amu want to be papa and mama right?" Ikuto asked my daughter – tried to calm her. My daughter nodded in response._

"_Then you have to go with your papa and mama." Ikuto said once again._

"_But I also want to be with bwother Ikwuto and Utau." My daughter said. Ikuto seemed to not be able to say anything else to comfort Amu and change her mind about not wanting to move in to our new house with us, so I approached them._

_When my daughter saw me, she hugged Ikuto tightly. I smiled, oh god! They sure looked good._

"_Amu, Ikuto and Utau will come to our house and visit you or we can come here and visit them." I told my daughter._

"_Rweally?" She asked and looked at me._

"_Yes, I promise." I told my daughter._

"_Bwother Ikwuto will come to see me?" Amu asked the young boy while looking at him. The young boy nodded his head in response. Amu hugged him once again before pulling out and ran to me._

"_Okay!" She exclaimed happily and I smiled._

_I brought her to her room and helped her pack her dolls and belongings while my wife was still packing ours and our little ones._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_We had moved to our new house for a month. We were happy, I kept my promise to Amu, we visited Aruto's house sometimes. It was a lovely morning; I went to my office as usual, leaving my wife and daughters at our house. Who knows that day was the last day I saw my younger daughter…_

_I left for work that day, and came back a bit late than usual. I walked to my house and opened the door. I slipped inside but the room was so dark. 'What happen?' I asked myself. It was a bit unusual; my wife wouldn't turn off the lights even though I was late. I reached the light switch and switched on the lamp._

_Even shock could not describe what I was feeling right now. My wife lied down on the cold floor with blood pooling around her. I grabbed my phone and dialed hospital's number asking for an ambulance. I grabbed my wife hands and she looked up onto me – thank god she was still alive._

"_Amu… Ami…" She muttered slowly. Then I remembered my daughters. I put my wife on the couch gently then rushed to my daughter's room. Amu and Ami were covered with blood, Amu on her head and Ami on her stomach. The ambulance arrived later and I told them about my daughters and my wife. The medic brought them to the hospital and I followed them._

_I prayed to god; please don't take my family away from me. We arrived at the hospital soon and the medic rushed them to the emergency room. I was asked to wait at the waiting room. I called Aruto and told him about the accident. He and his wife rushed over to the hospital, three of us were waiting for the doctor to deliver the news._

_After two long hours, the doctor came out from their emergency room. He told us that my wife was okay, the bullet wasn't in the vital place but my younger daughter's life was in danger because the bullet was shot right at her vital organs while my older daughter probably would forget some of her memories because the culprit didn't shot her but knocked her head, hard._

_My younger daughter was in coma. The doctor said they didn't know how long it would take until my daughter woke up. Three days later, my wife and my older daughter woke up. They looked pale, and as the doctor predicted before my older daughter had amnesia. She even didn't remember her own name or who I was. I told her about our family and Aruto's; Ikuto had come to visit her but she didn't want to meet him – maybe deep down, even if she couldn't remember, she was still feeling insecure after the incident._

_Aruto and I worked hard to looked for the culprit and we finally found out who it was, it was the leader of Takahashi gang – Takahashi Eichi. We tried to catch him but every time we approached him, he managed to run away. Aruto and I decided to stop running after him and focus on my younger daughter's health instead._

_It had been two months since the incident and Ami hadn't woken up. Amu started to remember everything but she couldn't remember Aruto's family while my wife had completely recovered. We visited Ami everyday and who knew today was our last day because the next day, the doctor informed us that my younger daughter had stopped breathing. They had done everything they could but her body refused to come back to life._

_We had her funeral a few days later and buried her near my parents' graves, so that my late parents could keep my little baby company. My wife cried a lot, she couldn't believe her daughter would leave her on such young age._

_End of flashback_

Amu POV

My father finished his story and I cried. Why didn't I remember the fact that I had little sister nor her funeral?

"Why don't I remember anything about her?" I asked my patents.

"The doctor said that your brain was protecting you from being hurt. You were traumatized and couldn't remember any of your childhood memories. You had remembered once but then you fell unconscious immediately after that. We brought you to the hospital and when you woke up you only remembered us and your name. You didn't remember Ikuto, Utau, Aruto, Souko and your little sister." My father explained.

"How many Takahashis you know that make you couldn't tell that Aoi is his child?" I asked them.

"You know, there are a lot of Takahashis. We don't know that Takahashi Aoi is Claire's son or Eichi's son. He changed his name, from Eichi to Claire and we didn't know about it until Aruto told me." My father answered me.

"Could he still recognize me?" I asked, a bit scared from the fact.

"Maybe, we don't know." Aruto answered my question.

"What shall I do now?" I asked them.

"You have to call off the engagement." Aruto said, once again.

I nodded my head, this afternoon I would call Aoi and called off our engagement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Normal POV

Later that afternoon, Amu called Aoi and told him that she was calling off the engagement.

"Why? It's because of that man, right?" Aoi asked.

"No, I have my personal reasons and it's not him." The pinkette answered. Amu told the blond man before hanging up, "I'm sorry."

Aruto also spread the news of the broken engagement to the media and it spread to the world as fast as fire. Now, the entire world knew about the broken engagement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Our plan failed, Father. I think Tsumugu has figured out that you changed your name." Aoi told his father.

"It's okay. We still have plan B after all." Claire told his son and hung up.

'Soon, Tsumugu, soon...' Claire thought.

Unfortunately for him, or for other related people, Claire didn't know the fact that Black Lynx didn't belong to Tsumugu. In fact, he didn't know that Tsukiyomi Aruto was involved at all in the largest syndicate in the underworld that he wanted to possess. And he, of course, didn't know that this small but major mistake would lead to his downfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**What do you think guys? Please Review it ^^ **

**Sorry if it took a bit longer than I predicted but I hope this chapter could satisfy you ~ ****Also, please check out my other on going stories called "Another Love Story", I'm currently trying my best to keep both of my stories update. Check out more great stories on my profile *wink**

**Have a great and wonderful day.. Ja! o^^o **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the late update! Credit for my beta **_**regulusgal **_**for helping me with this chapter and make it awesome! **

**Anyway, happy birthday for me (yeay o^^o), this is my present for myself and also for you readers ~**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 16**

**Normal POV**

Yes, Amu had called off her engagement with Aoi, but that didn't mean that she would instantly be together with Ikuto and live happily ever after like the princesses in fairytales; at least, not now. Amu wanted them to start over from the very beginning. She wanted him to tell her about her forgotten memories about the time they had spent together as children before the death of her sister.

Actually, what she wanted to know the most from Ikuto was the reason why he had chosen to marry Saaya even when he told her that he had loved her all this time.

"Why? Why did you choose to marry Saaya?" she asked the midnight blue-haired man once they were alone inside his bedroom. She needed to know the truth right here, right now.

Ikuto released his breath before taking another one in. "Because I don't want you to be in danger," he answered, trying as hard as he could to sound cool and calm. In an emotional situation such as this, he needed to be strong for Amu. "If you marry me, you won't get a happy, normal life like the dream you told me years ago."

"Don't you trust me to be strong enough to live as the wife of the underworld's leader?" the pinkette asked again, her eyes pleading.

"It's not that, Amu!" he groaned in frustration. "It's just that I wanted to do everything, anything I could to protect you! I've known that you had forgotten about me the night I saved you months ago. You couldn't recognize me, but my desire to protect you has grown stronger and stronger each day.

"To tell you the truth, you're one of my weaknesses. There's a chance that our enemies will use you as a pawn to get to me, and I certainly don't want such thing to happen! I don't want them to hurt you because seeing you hurt hurts me as well.

"I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to protect you, Amu. I know that the entire fault was on me since I was the one who chose to marry Saaya, but that time that was the only answer I could come up with. I'm sorry!" Ikuto pleaded while his body doubled over until his forehead touched his knees and his arms were wrapped around his torso.

His agony was clearly evident in his voice, and it touched Amu's heart. She rushed over to his side and hugged him tightly.

He was hurt just like her – no; he had been hurt even more than she had. He had had to make a painful decision and willingly sacrificed his happiness just for her sake.

"You definitely deserve someone better than me. If Takahashi Aoi isn't part of the underworld society, I will willingly back off and let you go, as you seem happy with him and I'm glad of it. I'm sorry that I have caused you too much pain," Ikuto mumbled with choking sobs, but clear enough for the pinkette to hear.

Amu leaned back and cupped his cheeks, levelling her eyes with his. Once she got his every attention, she shook her head. "No, Ikuto, the one I have always loved is you, from back then until now," she

confessed. "I gave Aoi a chance just to make me forget about you, but I just can't! I can't forget about you!"

His eyes widened in surprise, and a delighted smile slowly spread across his face. He leaned his head forward until his forehead touched hers. "I love you, Hinamori Amu," he said as if he was saying a prayer. He kissed her forehead before asking her, completely catching her off guard. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will!" Amu said, lifting her head and looking straight into his azure eyes.

Ikuto leaned down and closed their distance completely, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He was more than grateful that the pinkette still loved him and wanted to give him a second chance to make the both of them happy. He swore that he wouldn't let her go again no matter what. He would love her and cherish her until death did them apart –

– Because she was the only one for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyaaa! Look at that; they're kissing!" A soft voice squealed almost silently.

"Hey, c'mon, let's go! If your brother catches us, we'll definitely be dead meat!" Another voice hushed in impatience and dread.

The first voice scoffed. "My idiot brother has finally become a gentleman, and you want me to miss this?"

"Utau, come on! Ikuto will kill us if he finds out that we stalk him." The second voice whispered back.

"Shut up, Kukai!" Utau finally snapped.

Ikuto and Amu stopped their little 'activity' when they heard the blonde shouting and directed their gaze towards the door. There stood Kukai, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly, and Utau, who was suddenly finding the floor beneath her feet very interesting.

"Utau!" Amu complained. She didn't think that her blonde best friend would peep on her and her lover – which coincidentally was the blonde's brother.

The violet-eyed girl laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'm just curious, okay? By the way, congratulations! Finally, my best friend's going to be my sister-in-law!"

Ikuto gave his sister a dirty look.

Kukai stepped into the room and patted Ikuto's back. "Congratulations, man!" the brunette said cheerfully. The bluenette shifted his gaze towards his right hand man and Kukai immediately felt his killing aura. He ran away and pulled Utau along with him.

"Stupid sister," Ikuto muttered once the door was once again closed.

"That's why we love her," Amu said while giggling.

Ikuto slung his arm around her waist and hugged her from the back, relishing the feel of her small figure against his masculine one completely. How long had he waited for this moment when he could hug his pinkette this close and told her he loved her so much, kissed her, and saw her smiling face?

"Let's go; we need to inform Mom and Dad about our relationship," she said as she stood up from the bed.

He only nodded his head in response as she grabbed one of his hands and pulled him off the bed, guiding him to the living room where their parents were.

"Mom, Dad, Souko, Aruto, we have an important announcement," Amu began once they arrived at the living room and settled themselves on one of the couches.

"We've officially become a couple," Ikuto continued where Amu had left off.

Both pairs of parents jumped up in joy while the new young couple sat there dumbfounded. Their parents sure could act like children sometimes.

"Amu, don't call me Souko anymore. Call me Mom!" Souko exclaimed happily.

"Call me Dad!" Aruto spoke up almost as giddily as his wife. "I'm having another daughter!"

"Call me Mom, Ikuto, and I have a son! Finally!" Midori hooted in excitement.

"Call me Dad and protect Amu or I'll hunt you down!" Tsumugu said firmly, eyeing Ikuto in his threatening way.

Ikuto and Amu exchanged looks and giggled. They were announcing that they had become boyfriend and girlfriend and yet their parents' response was like they were announcing that they were going to get hitched.

"Relax, Moms and Dads," Ikuto said. "We're still only boyfriend and girlfriend; we're not even engaged yet."

The adults froze.

"No engagement?" Souko asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Aruto asked.

"Marriage?" Midori asked.

"Good!" Tsumugu exclaimed in relief.

"No, yes, no, what?!" Amu answered all four questions.

Tsumugu explained, "It's good that you guys start it from boyfriend and girlfriend stage. You two still need to know more about each other; don't you agree with me?"

"We agree with you, Father; that's why we decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend first," Ikuto replied, calling Tsumugu 'Father'.

Aruto sighed. "Very well, then."

"Let's celebrate your relationship!" Souko and Midori exclaimed in unison as they headed to the dining room.

Soon, the dining room was filled with laughter and giggles. Kukai and Utau told the adults about how Ikuto and Amu had made up. The young blonde was teasing Amu who blushed ten shades worth of deep red while Ikuto showed them his arrogant trademark smirk. Then Ikuto also told the others about Kukai and Utau's reconciliation. Now, Kukai and Utau blushed and turned their heads to look at other directions while Amu giggled.

"Shut up, Amu!" Utau mumbled in embarassment, making the pinkette laugh.

"Really? How was it? Great, huh" Amu teased the blonde.

"Well, of course," the girl with pigtails replied. She then decided to tease the amber-eyed girl back. "Why don't you try it with my brother?"

She smirked inwardly when Amu blushed again.

"Don't tease my girlfriend – your soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Utau," Ikuto reprimanded his sister.

"Sister-in-law! Nice one, Brother!" Utau praised her brother, earning giggles from everyone and a deep read blush from Amu.

"Of course; what do you expect from Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Ikuto said, being full of himself.

"Arrogant bastard," Amu murmured under her breath, but Ikuto had sharp ears so he heard her.

"But you love this arrogant bastard, don't you, Amu?" Ikuto asked the pinkette and pecked her on her soft cheek.

"See, he's so arrogant, right?" Amu whined and made the others laughed.

Souko exclaimed, "Aruto, see, your son definitely inherited it from you!"

"But that's why you love us," both father and son said in unison with the exact same arrogant smirks plastered on their face.

TheTsukiyomi matriarch could only sigh in defeat. "Like father like son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amu, do you want to sleep over here again tonight?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't think so. But I'll come and bring my clothes so I can have a sleepover tomorrow," Amu replied.

"Okay. Bring more clothes so you can put some spare clothes here. You won't need to care about clothes anymore if you want to have a sleepover again," Utau told her pink-haired best friend.

"Sure thing!" Amu said before she walked to the front door where her parents had been waiting for her. She turned around to plant a soft kiss on Ikuto's lips. "Good night, sleep well."

"You too, babe," he winked at her.

"Good night, Utau." Amu bid them goodbye as she stepped into the car and her father drove them away from the big mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She has left the Tsukiyomi mansion just now," a voice spoke into his phone.

"Okay, let's move!" The other voice ordered.

The suspicious men moved as their leader commanded them. They were aiming their target right now and their leader didn't want to hear about the mission being failed. They had to succeed this mission or they would be the ones dead. Well, it was kill or be killed; you had to choose one of them – that was another unspoken rule in the underworld society.

"The black car – aim there," the voice commanded.

"Shoot!" The leader shouted as the men pointed their gun to the black car and shoot.

"Now, take them. Don't leave any track!" The leader ordered his comrades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Where's Aruto? We need an emergency meeting right now!" Kairi, the green-haired private doctor of Tsukiyomi household, shouted from the other side of the phone.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked, fully alert due to the urgency in Kairi's voice.

"I saw Takahashi Aoi and his gang shot a black car; when they took the victims out of the car, it turned out to be the pink-haired girl I saw a few months ago!" the doctor chattered.

The bluenette bolted up from his seat. "What?!"

"Yes, I'm on my way to your house when I saw it, and I'm arriving now," Kairi said before hanging up the phone and rushing into the living room where Ikuto was. He quickly grabbed the young master's hand while muttering, "Don't just stand there, stupid!"

The bespectacled man dragged Ikuto to Aruto's study room. He knocked on the door and heard Aruto telling them to come in. "What brings you here?" the former leader of Black Lynx inquired as soon as he spotted Kairi.

"No good; Takahashi kidnapped the Hinamoris just now," the greenette reported.

"What?!" Aruto exclaimed in disbelief; his reaction was just the same as his son's.

What would happen to the Hinamoris, Aruto just couldn't imagine it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**What do you think? Please R&R, readers! **

**Sorry if it took a bit longer than I predicted but I hope this chapter could satisfy you ~ ****Also, please check out my other on going stories called "Another Love Story", I'm currently trying my best to keep both of my stories update. I had post another one-shot story of Amuto, do check it, okay ^.~ (LINK IN MY PROFILE).. Check out more great stories on my profile *wink**

**Have a great and wonderful day.. Ja! o^^o **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter... **

**Thank you for the reviews guys, it touches 49 reviews (A/N: it is my biggest reviews number so far and thank you for the support!) **

**Credit for my beta reader _regulusgal,_ [A/N: Thank you for your help!]**

**Well, as usual I don't own Shugo Chara...**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to R&R~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Normal POV**

"Ouch!" a groan escaped from Amu's small lips. 'Where am I?' she asked herself as she looked around the room she didn't recognize. Then, her brain recalled the incident a few hours ago. She had been kidnapped!

"You have woken up, I see," a voice that sounded so familiar to the pinkette spoke and confirmed her suspicion. She turned her head and was face to face with none other than Takahashi Aoi. 'So what Ikuto and his father told me is right, huh?' she thought. "What do you want, Takahashi?"

Aoi smirked widely when his ex-fiancée asked him coldly. "Well, well, I think it was Aoi before," the blonde man taunted her.

"Heh, as if," she spat, not caring the hard look she received from him. It was a good thing that she had called off their engagement.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Amu," he taunted her further, still smirking. Well, he definitely looked handsome with that smirk of his, but Ikuto was way more handsome. Also, smirks better suited her beloved bluenette rather than this ex-turned-kidnapper.

"So? My ex-fiancé kidnapped me… What a drama," Amu grumbled in a low voice, but loud enough for Aoi to hear.

"You're the one who started it, Amu!" he spoke with fervent fury. "You called off our engagement; if you hadn't done that, you and your parents wouldn't have been here right now!"

Speaking of parents, the pinkette had completely forgotten about her parents because of her stupid argument with the blonde.

She quickly justified herself by thinking that her parents could defend themselves in this situation – they had used to be part of Black Lynx, after all – and therefore could care less about them. However, not knowing their whereabouts, as well as Aoi pissing her off, ticked her off. "If I hadn't called it off, who knows what you and your father would have done to me? Speaking of parents, where are mine?" she asked him in annoyance.

"Well, I don't think I'll tell you, Honey," he said while flirting with Amu.

The pinkette eyed him with disgust clearly displayed in her golden orbs – which was blatantly disregarded by the blonde. 'I think his brain isn't functioning well," she deadpanned inwardly. 'I've called off our engagement and he was flirting with me after kidnapping me. He has definitely lost it.' "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Why should I obey you, my little kitten?" Aoi asked.

'Ewww… 'Kitten'? Are you kidding me?' she hissed in her mind. She decided to act, nonetheless. Giving hem her infamous puppy eyes that could make anybody obey her – including her blonde female best friend and her current boyfriend – she pleaded, disguising her reluctance well. "Tell me, please."

"Well–" Aoi was cut off when the door opened up to reveal a middle-aged man with blonde hair and brown eyes; they were different from Aoi's, so the pinkette assumed that he was one of the gang members.

"Aoi!" the new man spoke.

"Father," Aoi greeted the old man and bowed.

Amu's eyes widened. 'Father?! But they don't look alike!" she screamed in the back of her mind while gazing at the two men before her. She scanned the old man, looking at him completely. He was the exact opposite of Aruto, she noticed; his face was as hard as stone and his eyes were cold.

"Hello, Hinamori Amu," the old man, Takahashi Claire, greeted her. "Looks like I finally found you after eighteen years."

Amu didn't reply him as she saw the older blonde man taking a small blade out of his pocket and stalked towards her direction. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"What do I want?" Claire repeated her question tauntingly. "I want you dead with your father, although I'll keep your mother."

"Why?"

"Because your father took Midori away from me. He formed a powerful gang and ruled the underworld. They're supposed to be mine! Your mother's supposed to be mine and I'm supposed to rule the underworld, not your good-for-nothing father!" he yelled as he slashed his knife on Amu's pale skin. Blood ran down slowly and Amu hissed in pain.

Claire kept cutting her while shouting like mad. "I want revenge! Revenge!" More blood ran down her pale skin, dying it with blood red. Amu could feel her head becoming dizzy and her vision became blurry. Slowly, she submitted herself to the darkness.

'I love you, Ikuto. I'm sorry, and thank you for everything,' she thought before closing her eyes completely.

* * *

"We need to be faster, Father!" Ikuto yelled impatiently.

That, apparently, was not helping Aruto at all. "Kairi, have you found where their hideout is?" the Tsukiyomi patriarch asked the intelligent green-haired man who didn't only work as their personal doctor, but also was the head of Black Lynx's intelligence department, a section that comprised of agents that gathered information for them.

"Yes; their hideout is in the west side of the town," the bespectacled young man said, flashing Ikuto a victorious grin.

The west wing was one of the most isolated places, which made it perfect in many ways. They would be able to kill the Takahashis without being caught by some unrelated civilians.

Under Aruto's command, the gang headed to the west wing in high speed mostly due to Ikuto's impatience. They arrived at the Takahashi members' hideout. Their sudden charge made the Takahashis retreat. Aruto and Ikuto rushed towards the room where they locked Amu up – which they had learned about before from one of the Takahashis Ikuto had managed to catch and forced to confess everything – while Kukai and Kairi rushed into Tsumugu's and Midori's locked up room.

Once they arrived, Ikuto was completely taken aback in shock. In the room, his most important person was on the cold floor, covered with her blood. He looked up from the pinkette to the men that stood not far from her. They were Takahashi Aoi and his father, Takahashi Claire.

"Well, well, look who's come!" Claire exclaimed dramatically when he saw Aruto and Ikuto.

"What did you do to her?" Ikuto asked furiously, his voice was cold and his azure eyes were hard as he looked straight at the old blonde man.

The leader of the Takahashis replied casually, "Oh, I tried to kill her; what's the big deal?"

"Kill her?! Are you crazy? What's her fault to deserve such thing?" the new head of Black Lynx shouted.

"Well, actually it's her father's fault, but since she is his daughter, she's at her fault too. Don't ask too much question, brat! What are you doing here with your father?" Claire shouted back.

"Heh, we're here to kill you and your damn gang!" the bluenette answered with his infamous smirk.

"What is your problem with us?" Aoi asked suddenly.

"Well," Ikuto replied, "I am the current Black Lynx leader, while my old man here," he pointed at Aruto, "is the former leader."

Claire was more than shocked. "What?! It's not Tsumugu?!" he exclaimed, not happy with the information he heard just now.

"Of course, old geezer!" Ikuto answered and aimed his gun towards the old man.

"Well, I don't care anymore!" Claire shouted as he shot the bullt right towards the young bluenette, who dodged it.

Aruto aimed his gun and shot at Claire; it went right at his right shoulder. Ikuto rushed towards Amu and picked her up gently. Aruto and his son then stepped out from the room to the open ground and put Amu into one of their cars where Kairi's assistant had waited to give the pinkette a treatment.

Claire and Aoi followed them outside. They noticed most of their members were lifeless on the floor. Soon, Kukai and Kairi walked out of the abandoned building with Tsumugu and Midori. They put them into the other car that Aruto had prepared. Kairi jumped into the car and gave Tsumugu some

medication while Midori got it from his other assistant. Kukai then followed Ikuto and Aruto to the battle field and stood right beside the current leader.

The members of Black Lynx faced the members of the Takahashis who had lost by number. Black Lynx members were known for their speed and accuracy; that was why Black Lynx hadn't lost one of their members in this battle while Takahashi had lost some.

In the blink of an eye, Ikuto had already taken down five Takahashi members and Kukai had taken down four. Takahashi had lost another nine members. Aoi stepped to the front and began shooting at Ikuto, but the midnight blue-haired man was faster than him. Ikuto grabbed his shoulder and knocked the gun off Aoi's hand before taking him hostage. Well, if they wanted to play dirty, he could also do the same.

"Ask your member to back off or I'll shoot your son," he threatened the old blonde.

Unfortunately, Claire did just the opposite of Ikuto's demand. His lackeys shortly started shooting at them. Aruto, Ikuto, Kukai, and the other Black Lynx members didn't hesitate to shoot at them all and left Claire standing in the middle of the battlefield.

"Father, help me!" Aoi shouted to his father.

"Why should I risk my life for you?" Claire replied. "You're not my son! I adopted you years ago from orphanage."

Aoi couldn't believe what he'd heard just now. He looked at his father, but the older man proved him his words. Claire shot his gun towards his direction, and Aoi didn't move a bit and let the bullet strike his heart. He choked out some blood before slipping out of Ikuto's grasp and onto the cold floor. Kairi quickly rushed towards him and gave him a treatment. He left Tsumugu in his assistant's care to help Ikuto with the battlefield but it seemed like they didn't need it in the first place, so he helped Aoi instead.

Ikuto was more than furious. He shot his gun and the bullet buried itself into Claire's head with an impact that threw the old blonde backwards. Claire fell onto the floor with blood covering his fat body.

* * *

"How is he?" Ikuto asked Kairi when they arrived at the hospital after the incident that had happened just an hour ago.

"His father shot him in his vital organ," Kairi replied. "I've done everything I could; I'll let god decide the rest."

"How about Amu and her parents?" Aruto asked worriedly.

"Amu lost so much blood, but we have given her transfusion when we arrived." The green-haired doctor's expression then turned grim. "I can't say too much about her parents. Tsumugu was shot in the same place as Aoi was and her mother was shot on her stomach; she lost too much blood and her blood

type is a rare one. We only have two more bags of her blood type available, and I'm afraid that we can't help her. I tried contacting several hospitals just now, but they don't have that type of blood anymore."

Ikuto punched the nearest wall to him, wallowing in his helplessness. His girlfriend was about to lose her family again and he couldn't do anything but let fate decide it all. He sent a silent prayer to god, wishing that his prayer touched god. He wished that the pinkette wouldn't lose her remaining family, whom he had considered as his family as well.

Two days later, Amu woke up from her long sleep. She blinked her eyes open and felt her head dizzy. Once she opened her eyes, she saw white. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. She tried to sit up but felt her body scream in pain as she groaned. Then she heard the door being opened and turned her head to see Ikuto on the doorway. His face pale and tired, the bluenette walked towards her and grabbed her hand before giving them a light squeeze.

"You have woken up. Thank god," Ikuto said and kissed her forehead.

"Where am I? What happened?" Amu asked, completely confused.

"You're at hospital. You don't remember, huh?" Ikuto told her.

"I remembered being kidnapped by Aoi and his father cut my skin," she murmured, trying to remember what had happened. She then gasped when she remembered that she hadn't seen her parents inside the room when Claire cut her. "My parents; what happened to them?"

Ikuto's expression turned gloomy. "Your mom and dad were still unconscious, but Aoi passed away yesterday. Dad and Mom are giving him a proper funeral as we speak. Aoi isn't Claire's biological son; he was adopted. Aoi was shot by that old man." He didn't dare to tell her about her parents' real condition. Her dad and mom were in coma; their heartbeat going slower and slower each day.

"Can I see them?" the pinkette pleaded. She really wanted to see her parents and assure herself that they were okay.

Her lover nodded his head before lifting her up in bridal style and putting her onto the wheelchair. He then brought her to her parents' ward. They visited her father first, but Ikuto blocked her view to the heartbeat monitor so Amu couldn't see it. He didn't want her to get shocked and sleep again. These two days had been already a torture for him; he had had enough.

"Dad, please wake up soon. I miss you," Amu murmured loud enough for Ikuto to hear. She cried – she cried! Damn, he hated it when she cried.

Later, they visited her mom. Ikuto did the same with the monitor; it was a bit hilarious when Amu asked him why he always stood in front of the monitor. He came up with a 'I don't want to disturb you and your parents' moment but I want to see them so I stand here'.

It was the lamest reason he could come up with and Amu giggled. Well, at least he could make the pinkette laugh.

Then they went back to her room. Ikuto didn't leave her side any single time, except when he needed to go to the bathroom. He told her their childhood stories. Amu blushed whenever Ikuto told her that she had wanted to be with him when she had been a small child. They stopped talking when Kairi came into her room to do a checkup. He said that she was okay, but the cuts would leave scars on her skin.

Amu was taken aback. Her skin wouldn't be soft again, and she would be a monster. Her entire body was covered with scars that couldn't be healed and were printed on her soft skin. She was no longer a beautiful girl; she was a monster now.

"No… No!" Amu stuttered and she sobbed.

Ikuto tried to calm her down and shot the green-haired man a glare. He hugged her carefully, afraid that if he hugged her tighter she would be in pain.

"Calm down, Hinamori," Kairi said, trying to take control of the situation. "We had found a brand new medication that will heal your wounds perfectly; it will take a week to heal and a month to make the scars disappear."

Amu instantly relaxed. The scars would disappear; she wouldn't be a monster and she was glad of it. Ikuto also relaxed when he heard it. After that, Kairi left the room, leaving the young couple alone. He needed to check on her parents' condition today.

"Ikuto, when can I go home?" she asked.

"Kairi said you can go home tomorrow," Ikuto said, remembering what the doctor had told him yesterday when she had been unconscious still. 'Once she wakes up, she can go home the next day,' Kairi had said, as the bluenette recalled.

Amu let out a small smile on her face. "That's great," she said. "Then can you bring me to Aoi's place? I want to meet him."

Ikuto nodded. Well, they had been best friends and fiancés before, so she still felt sorry for the late blonde man. Amu's smile widened at that. Then the door was opened to reveal her other family: Aruto, Souko, Utau, and Kukai.

"Amu! I'm glad you've woken up!" Utau exclaimed happily but didn't dare to hug Amu because of her injury.

"We bring you lunch; your favorite," Souko said and she brought out some homemade food before serving it in front of the pinkette.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at them. She loved her new family so much.

"Ikuto, we also bring yours. Both of you can enjoy the food while we visit Tsumugu and Midori," Aruto said as the four walked out of the room, leaving the young couple alone again.

Amu couldn't move her hand yet; it hurt so much whenever she tried to. Ikuto noticed it and helped her with her lunch. He fed her, making her blush.

"Sorry about that," she said.

He chuckled as he kept feeding her. It wasn't the first time he fed her, though. When they had been younger, he had fed her numerous times when she had refused to eat. After that, Ikuto ate his own lunch while the pinkette stared at him. She found it cute whenever Ikuto ate something.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, completely baffled by her behavior.

"You're cute," she said while looking away, trying to hide her blush.

Ikuto smirked. "So, my favorite strawberry thinks I'm cute, huh?" he teased her and made her blush even more.

"Ikuto!" Amu protested. She didn't like being teased. Ikuto laughed when he saw her reaction. He had expected it, though.

Both of them talked and talked; Ikuto teased her and she groaned in annoyance. He laughed even more when Amu didn't deny any fact he stated regarding their relationship.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Amu!" Utau ran towards them in panic.

"What? What happened?" the pinkette asked her.

"Your parents… Your parents…"

"My parents? What happened to them?" Amu asked in worry as she saw her best friend choking for word.

The blonde girl cried. "They died, Amu. Both of them died just now."

Amu's mind went blank. Her parents had died; they both had left her at the same time. The pink-haired woman couldn't hold her tears any longer as tears burned down her face.

"Ikuto, I want to see them," she pleaded, clinging onto her boyfriend who was also shocked by the news.

He lifted her up from the bed and put her on the wheelchair before wheeling her to her parents' room. Once they arrived, they saw Aruto and Souko crying. Amu couldn't wait any longer; she pushed the door open and saw Kairi standing in front of her dad.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori," Kairi replied gloomily. "He has stopped breathing. We've done everything we could but his body refused to respond back. I'm sorry."

"Mom – what about my mom?" Amu choked.

"Your mom bled to death; seems like her wound opened again and we couldn't stop the bleeding. Also, we couldn't give her any blood again because we ran out of stock."

Amu's body stiffened as she let the death of her parents sink in. Her parents had left her, and now she was alone. 'Mom, Dad, bring me with you! Don't leave me alone!' Amu screamed in her mind as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R ! I've an important announcement to make. This story only has two or three chapters left, thank you for your support so far guys. It meant a lot for me.**

**Anyway, check out my profile for another great stories! Have a great and wonderful day guys. Ja! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter... Thank you for the Reviews, readers ^^**

**Credit to my beta ****_regulusgal _****for helping me edited the story... big thanks, girls!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

IKUTO'S POV

It had been three hours, and Amu hadn't opened her eyes yet. 'What should I do?' I kept asking myself.

The news had shocked both her and me. I had sent my prayer to God before but it had seemed that God had His own way. I couldn't blame God. He knew what was the best for us, right? Perhaps He had something great prepared for my dear pinkette.

I had been standing at the corner of her room in the hospital ever since she had fainted due to the news. My parents were helping her to arrange the funeral so she could rest more – and here I was, waiting for my favorite strawberry to wake up.

"…kuto… Ikuto…" I heard a small voice calling for me, and I recognized that voice straight away. I quickly approached Amu.

"You've woken up, huh?" I asked her while giving her a glass of water that I had prepared for her beforehand.

"Mom… Dad…" she murmured as tears slowly gathered at the corners of her beautiful eyes.

Seeing her terribly upset like that clenched my heart in agony. I hugged her, trying to comfort and calm her. I knew it was hard for her because she didn't have any relatives left. Both of her parents were the only children in their families, and not to mention, she had just learned about her little sister's death. "Amu– Amu, calm down, I'm here."

"Mom, Dad, they're gone… I'm alone…" she mumbled and her body trembled hard.

I flinched at the statement that was half true. "No, you're not alone. You still have me, Utau, my parents, Kukai, and a lot more."

To my dismay, although she hugged me back, she didn't say anything.

Mom and Dad visited us later. They informed us that they had organized everything for Amu's parents' funeral. My little pink-haired girlfriend mumbled her gratitude before looking out to the window blankly.

* * *

AMU'S POV

I knew I wasn't alone even after my parents' death, but I couldn't help myself to think like that. Ikuto was a big help for me. He was there when I needed him the most. I was glad that at least he stayed by my side.

Later Ikuto's parents visited us and told me that they had arranged a proper funeral for my parents. I said a short 'thank you' for their help. I couldn't do it alone and they were there to lend me a hand.

I focused my gaze to the window, consumed by the view outside. There stood a big tree of sakura, my favorite.

My mind recalled all memories of my family; from after the incident that had caused my amnesia until the very end – my parents' death. It seemed just like yesterday that Mom had prepared a delicious breakfast for us while Dad had gone out to work. I even remembered the last time we had had our picnic and Dad had done something crazy that had made me laugh.

How I missed them so much; Mom and Dad, and even my little sister that I had forgotten for so long. My family was gone and I was the only one left in this world.

Tomorrow would be the last day I saw them and I would try my best to smile, to let them see that I was happy so that they could rest in peace. 'Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Ami.'

* * *

**The next day…**

NORMAL POV

Today was the day. Amu's parents would be buried beside her late sister's grave. The pinkette was dressed in black and held two white roses. She walked towards her mom's coffin and laid one of the flowers above her clasped hands – white rose being Midori's favorite flower – before she continued towards Tsumugu's coffin and placed the other rose.

'Live happily there with Ami, Mom and Dad,' Amu prayed silently as she saw her parents' coffins being closed. She sat at the front row of the church and let the priest do his job.

Ikuto – also dressed in black – sat beside his girlfriend at the front row with his parents and sister; all of them not wanting to leave the pinkette alone. Amu couldn't hold the tears any longer, so she let them stream down her soft face. He saw it and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

She felt her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her shoulders and she relaxed a bit. His presence was very helpful to her already stressed body and mind.

They then left to mourn the two late Hinamoris. Most of the mourners were members of Black Lynx who knew her father so well. They were sorry for her; some even wanted to adopt her, but all of them were refused by Aruto, who told them that the pink-haired girl was his daughter-in-law. She was glad that the Tsukiyomi patriarch said what he had said; she couldn't ask for more than that.

"Amu, from now on you'll move to our house," Aruto told her when they finished mourning her parents.

She nodded her head but refused to leave her parents' and late sister's graves. Ikuto knew his lover so well, so he asked his parents and Utau to go back home first as he sat beside her and brought her hands into his larger one.

Amu laid her head on the bluenette's shoulder and cried. Both of them sat there until the sun set down. Ikuto was the first one to break the silence. "Let's go home. We'll visit them again soon."

She nodded and let him lead them to his black Bugatti Veyron before they drove home.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Ikuto brought Amu to her new room. He and Utau had managed to design the room in a short time, although it was still half done.

"Here is your room, although we're not quite finished yet," he told her when they arrived at a big room with a king-sized bed at the center and hot pink wallpaper plastered on the walls.

"It's okay. It still feels comfortable," she replied as she walked towards the center of the room.

"You can sleep in the guest room first or maybe in Utau's room…" he trailed down as he stared at the pinkette, perking her curiosity.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him completely.

"… or my room," Ikuto finished his sentence and flashed Amu his favorite smirk.

His favorite strawberry instantly blushed. She had to admit that it was not a bad idea, though. If she chose to sleep in Utau's room, she might interrupt anything that the blonde had planned with her soon-to-be husband, and god knew Amu didn't want to be there to witness the couple doing their 'activity'.

"Umm… can I sleep… in your… room?" she stuttered and blushed deeper when she asked Ikuto, trying her best not to feel embarrassed.

The blunette raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "So, my little strawberry wants to sleep with me, huh?" he teased her with a sly smirk, darkening the blush on her already flushed face.

"No!" she exclaimed instinctively, her sadness completely forgotten. She turned her head to the opposite direction to show him that she didn't like being teased and was mad at him.

Ikuto smiled at her and was happy knowing that he had managed to comfort her somehow. 'She deserved to be happy,' he thought.

He approached the pissed pinkette and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style as she yelped. He once again flashed his trademark smirk and brought her into his room – or rather, their soon-to-be room. They bumped into Utau and Kukai in the corridor on the way to Ikuto's room; the blonde gave them a thumbs-up and winked at her before walking to the end of the corridor with Kukai towards their room.

'Well, at least I'm right about their 'activity'," Amu thought.

Ikuto opened his bedroom's door and walked in with the pinkette still in his embrace. He walked towards the center of the room where a king-sized bed was located and put her down onto the bed, before crawling in himself and yanking her underneath him.

He stared at her rich golden orbs and smiled. Her eyes were calm and the gleaming honey color was more than beautiful. He had admired her eyes ever since they had been still kids, but he hadn't admitted it back then because he had been embarrassed. Amu had cried before when he had told her that he hadn't liked her eyes in the past.

It had been their first fight, and Ikuto had lost horribly. He had been scolded by his parents and snubbed by Utau, who had refused to play with him – even when Utau and Amu hadn't gotten along too well that time. Utau had had her brother complex problem and she hadn't like that Amu had gotten along with Ikuto really well.

He leaned down until their faces were an inch apart. He was about to close their distance when suddenly the bedroom's door was being opened. Ikuto looked at the intruder and found his mother, Souko, standing at his door with a happy smile plastered on her face. He sighed and stood up, while his lover was blushing.

"My, my," Souko said, covering her mouth with her hand sheepishly, clearly not anticipating the lovebirds' private moment. "I'm sorry for the interruption. I want to see my grandchild soon, but I have an important thing to tell you."

Amu blushed deeper while Ikuto smirked.

"Next time, please knock the door, Mom!" the bluenette reprimanded his mother playfully. "Who knows that we are in the middle of making your grandchild?"

"What is the important thing?" Amu asked quickly, not able to stand the embarrassing topic anymore.

Fortunately for the pinkette, the Tsukiyomi matriarch decided not to press on the prior conversation. "Well, Aruto told me to bring all of you – including Kukai and Utau – to the dining room."

The three of them then went straight to the dining room where Aruto, Utau, and Kukai had been waiting for them. Ikuto and Amu took the empty chairs before focusing their attention to the head of the family.

"Well, I have an important announcement," the older blue-haired man began and looked around at each of the people that had gathered.

"What is it, Father?" Ikuto asked.

"We will celebrate Utau's and Kukai's wedding two days from now, and we will hold a press conference tomorrow."

"What for?" Kukai asked his soon-to-be father-in-law.

"First, to announce your wedding, and second, to announce Ikuto's and Amu's engagement," Aruto said, earning nods from the four younger people in front of him.

Aruto also told them about Tsumugu's will for Amu. She inherited her father's company, which was one of the Tsukiyomi subsidiaries, along with the money that was left on his account, and his mother's ring. The late father of hers had hoped that she wore it as her wedding ring. Ikuto agreed with the idea but he asked to redesign the ring. Amu nodded her head in approval and let Ikuto had the old piece of jewellery.

"Now, let's have a relaxing night because we have a big day tomorrow," the Tsukiyomi patriarch said as he ended their little meeting.

Ikuto and Amu headed back to his room. Once they were inside, Amu laid down on the bed beside him. She was happy – it was true that her parents had left her, but she had other people she could call her parents, even if they were only her in-laws. She loved them so much already. She also had a sister in Utau and a brother in Kukai. Amu was more than happy and couldn't ask for more than this.

The bluenette had called her name for the third time, but she didn't reply. He stood up and gazed at her direction. He saw her poker face and he knew that she was thinking about something deeply.

"…mu... Amu."

She snapped from her train of thoughts and looked at her boyfriend. She then sat up on the bed beside him. Ikuto was smiling at her and she smiled back. She was that happy that words couldn't describe it precisely. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. What were you so deep in thought about?" he asked her back, curious of what she had been thinking before.

"Nothing; I was thinking about your family – our family – and I am happy," she said as she let the pictures of their happy life flood into her mind.

Ikuto sighed and drew her against his chest, wrapping her in a hug. "We will be happy," he told her in confidence. "Dad, Mom, Utau, Kukai, you and I will be happy."

She nodded and snuggled deeper into his broad chest, inhaling his cool and fresh scent that she loved. This was her heaven and no one could have him but her. Yes, only her; he was hers as she was his.

Ikuto began to ask some questions to the pinkette but when he didn't get any reply, he had the urge to shake her before he heard a soft snore. He looked down to find her asleep.

He smiled. God, how long had it been since the last time he had smiled this much? Even his conscience couldn't count it out.

He laid his fiancée down onto the bed before lying himself down beside her and wrapping his arms around her small waist. He brought her small body against him. Well, it was his nature to be protective over his properties.

* * *

**The next day,**

Aruto and his family had arrived at the hotel where he was holding the press conference at. He had informed the media that he wanted to announce something important. The press rejoiced that they had another hot stuff to post on the front page of the business or gossip magazines tomorrow.

They had arrived an hour earlier than the actual time set for the press conference. The hotel was Tsukiyomi's subsidiary that Tsumugu had managed. Today, Aruto wanted to introduce Amu as the new head of the company, so they were here inside the meeting room. He told them about the incident, and all of them were sorry for Amu.

The pinkette was a strong girl; she didn't cry like she had thought she would. Her head was high up with pride, showing them that she wasn't a miserable girl that needed to be pitied. Her late father's employees bowed to her to show their respect, and Ikuto was more than proud of her.

She obviously still needed to learn a lot about the hotel, and Ikuto was more than willing to help her. He let his father handle the Tsukiyomi Enterprise's main branch and focused on teaching the pinkette.

An hour later, they were sitting on the chairs that had been prepared for them at the stage. The master of ceremony opened the press conference and invited Aruto to the podium to begin his speech.

"Thank you for coming to this press conference," he said. "I, Tsukiyomi Aruto, the head of Tsukiyomi family and the former president of Tsukiyomi Enterprise, am glad to announce that my daughter, Tsukiyomi Utau, and the heir of Souma Enterprise, Souma Kukai, will have their wedding held tomorrow."

The news was greeted by cheery applause from the press. Happy with the positive response, Aruto continued, "Together with that, I am also announcing the official engagement between my son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Hinamori Amu." After that, he walked away from the podium and back to his seat.

The reporters raised their hands to ask some questions related to his announcements when the master of ceremony allowed them to do so.

"Ikuto, please tell us your opinion about this matter!" a reporter asked.

"I'm happy of course," Ikuto answered.

"What about Saaya?" another reporter asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we have informed you that Saaya and I are divorced."

"What makes Amu special?" another question popped up.

The young bluenette smirked. "She's my first love," he said, making the reporters awed.

"Do you have any comment on your relationship?" a young journalist asked.

"Now that you asked," Ikuto rubbed his chin playfully before continuing, "I have a rather personal warning. Dear all men out there, she's mine. Touch her are gaze at her and you'll pay."

With that, he locked his lips with hers.

The cameras flashed wildly over them, trying to catch the best and rarest moment they had witnessed. The press was satisfied with this, and tomorrow, people all around the world would know about this.

Amu blushed ten shades of red when her lover kissed her in front of the public. Well, this was short of an announcement that he was hers and she wouldn't let any woman lay her eyes on him. He was hers and hers only.

The reporters congratulated them for their engagement and left the venue, while the members of Tsukiyomi household remained at the hotel. Well, they deserved to be happy, just like an old fairy tale about a princess that found her beloved prince and lived happily ever after. Amu had found her prince, who turned out to be Ikuto, the man that held many secrets which she learned about one by one, including his darkest secret.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R! Two chapters left guys and this story will end! Thank you for the support guys :)**

**_I'm looking for a beta-reader for my new shugo chara's story! If you interested please PM me okay?_**

**Do visit my profile to read another stories I've written! Have a great and wonderful day guys, Ja ~ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter… Thank you for the reviews and the support so far. Next chapter will be the last chapter and I'm thinking to make an epilogue, what do you think?**

**Big credits for my beta reader ****_regulusgal_**** … [A/N: Thank you for helping me so far, without you I think my story won't be this great. Once again, thanks!] Also I'm looking for a new beta reader for my new story, PM me if you interested! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."**_

_** – Bruce Lee **_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Normal POV**

It was finally Utau's and Kukai's wedding day.

The blonde had made Amu her bridesmaid at the last minute as one of her cousins had gotten ill and therefore couldn't come to the wedding. Amu, being her best friend and a romantic at heart, accepted the offer happily. After all, Utau would be her sister-in-law soon, so helping the desperate bride was no big deal for her.

So here she was, sitting in the dressing room along with the soon-to-be Souma, talking and joking around. Utau was visibly nervous. It wasn't her usual character, but who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day?

In the other room, Kukai and Ikuto – who the brunette was having as his best man – sat on the couch while the former was being threatened by his bride's father. Ikuto didn't make things any better either, as the young bluenette followed his father's example and threatened his best friend about being good to his little sister or he would face the consequences.

And Kukai knew too well what consequences the two male Tsukiyomis were talking about. The father-and-son pair wasn't easy to deal with; they were extremely protective of their loved ones and would do anything to protect them. Being the current vice-leader of Black Lynx, as well as having spent the major portion of his lifetime with Ikuto, Kukai knew what Ikuto and Aruto would do to him if he hurt Utau.

Not to mention that he would hurt himself first if such a thing happened.

Kukai loved Utau for sure since the first time they had met. He hadn't believed in a cheesy thing such as love at the first sight before, but then he had turned into a believer after the experience. He had submitted his whole being to her since their first date – body, soul, and heart. Being a romantic was not his way of living, but if Utau so willed it, he would change himself to a romantic through and through for her sake –

– which had happened long before Aruto had told them that they had been to get engaged, and no word could have described their happiness that time.

Their relationship sure wasn't a perfect one. They had a lot of fights and quarrels before, but those fights were the one that helped them strengthening their bond and letting them know more about each other.

Now, after long three months of a great – albeit full of lovers' quarrel – relationship, they finally stepped into a more serious path, a marriage. Both of them were elated because they'd found the love of their lives and would be bound together to each other forever.

"Kukai, Ikuto, we'll start the wedding soon," Kairi informed them. "Kukai, please stand at the chapel's doorway and wait for the priest to ask you to come into the chapel hall. I'll get the bride!" The green-haired doctor then left into the bride's room.

The brunette couldn't contain his delight. "I'm getting married!" he shouted cheerily, giving the air an excited fist.

"Yeah, yeah, you've said it 50 times already," Ikuto deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. "Now shut up and stand at the doorway!" The bluenette pushed the over-excited groom to the opened door of the chapel.

They arrived later and waited until the priest asked the groom to come in. Kukai walked down the petal-covered red carpet of the aisle towards the altar, looking around. He saw his family along with Utau's and some of their friends. Members of Black Lynx also came to celebrate their vice-leader's wedding.

He stopped right in front of the altar and looked up to see the beautiful design of an intricate large wreath weaved from tons of flowers hanging on the ceiling of the chapel. They were pink daisies, Utau's favorite flower. Kukai recalled their latest – and worst –fight over the designs for the wedding ceremony. It was a month of quarrelling over small things during wedding preparation, which had ended up smoothly.

Not long after the groom had arrived at the altar, the priest invited the bride to come in. Kukai turned to look at his beautiful bride in her wedding gown. It was perfectly gorgeous and fitted her well, as if it had been especially for her.

Utau walked down the aisle with her father escorting her. Ikuto and Amu were standing at the door, smiling. Both of them were happy for the newlywed couple. They were absolutely made for each other and meant to be together.

Ikuto and Amu looked at each other with smiles on their faces, before she slipped her hand into his waiting arm as they walked towards the front row and sat down on the seats that had been prepared for family members.

After the couple had exchanged vows and rings, they sealed their vows with a kiss. Then they headed to the hotel where their wedding reception would be held.

Ikuto and Amu went straight to the limo that had been prepared for the groom and bride along with the best man and the bridesmaid. The two young couples slipped into the car and let the driver drive them to the hotel.

"So Amu," Utau began with a singsong tone. "When will you marry my brother?"

"Soon," Ikuto replied for the pinkette without hesitation, looking straight at her rich golden orbs.

Amu blushed when she heard Ikuto's declaration. She herself didn't know when she would marry the love of her life. Soon, maybe, just like the bluenette had said.

"You have to make me the bridesmaid or maid-of-honor!" Utau squealed like crazy.

Amu didn't reply as she was too speechless and busy blushing. She didn't like being teased like this by the blonde.

Not receiving an immediate reply, Utau used her trump card. "Aw, come on, Amu," she pleaded with puppy eyes. "Pretty please…!"

"Okay, okay!" the pinkette mumbled under her breath, nodding.

Ikuto smirked. He knew that his girlfriend was embarrassed to death whenever other people brought up about her relationship with him.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Amu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Paris," Utau answered happily, completely over the Ikuto-Amu topic. "Kukai said he wanted to go there, and I want to go there too."

Her brother lifted one of his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh… Paris, huh?" he teased his best friend while nudging him teasingly.

Kukai blushed and turned his face to the opposite direction to hide his red face. Utau was so excited about Paris as she told the pink-haired girl what she would do when she was there. Well, it was majorly about shopping, though.

The groom mumbled grumpily about 'not having time for both of us alone'. His wife heard him only to deliver a smack on his head – "Shopping is my heaven!" – and it completely shut his mouth.

He sighed heavily. He knew that his wife was a shopaholic, and it was hard to separate her from her shopping habit. It wasn't that he hated it – he was okay with it, in fact – but sometimes, it annoyed him like hell. He had chosen Paris for their honeymoon because he knew that Utau loved shopping, but he thought that after they got married she would make him her first priority instead of shopping.

It looked like she didn't change at all.

Fortunately for him, Amu decided to do the countermeasure. "Utau, don't you want to spend your honeymoon with Kukai more than shopping?" she asked her best friend.

"No! I want shopping and shopping!" the blonde said. But then shortly after that, she felt guilty when she saw Kukai's sad face. She knew that Kukai chose Paris because he knew that she would love it. Well, shopping could wait, right?

"Poor Kukai," Ikuto said out of the blue.

It made Utau feel guiltier and decide against her shopping plan. She hugged her husband and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry. I love you. We'll spend our honeymoon time together." She then pecked him on the lips.

Kukai was dumbfounded. Utau never apologized to him – except the restaurant incident, of course. But now? Really? Utau had just apologized? Maybe his wife had changed a bit. He yelled out of joy inwardly when Utau said it. Who wasn't happy after that, huh?

They arrived at the hotel not long after that, and they started the party to celebrate the wedding. All of them were happy, just like an old story of a perfect love.

* * *

IKUTO'S POV

I was happy for my sister and best friend; they were meant for each other. I saw my favorite strawberry standing in the corner of the room. Maybe the corner was her favorite spot? I didn't really know, but I could always find her in the corner of the room she was in.

I approached her and bowed my head in a princely style while asking for a dance with her. She giggled when she looked at me, but in the end she accepted my invitation. I took her hands with mine and lead her to the dance floor where Kukai and Utau were dancing their first dance as a married couple as the master of ceremony invited the other guests to dance with them.

We danced along the soft music, twirling around Kukai and Utau while both of them chuckled at our actions. Amu also giggled because I kept twirling her. I bet you didn't know how happy I was when I saw her smile, the soft smile that brightened my world and life.

We ended our dance later and walked back to the corner of the room, I saw Kairi speaking to a girl that looked so childish with brown hair. Kairi wasn't a type of person who spoke with someone so long as he wasn't interested in them. Maybe spring was coming for him too?

The atmosphere around us was filled with love, love, and love. It was one of the happiest days in my life, and I hoped the love could last forever. I gazed at the pinkette beside me. She looked so happy and kept smiling.

She was so beautiful today. She wore the strapless white long dress, which was simpler than Utau's, but she still looked gorgeous. The dress hugged her curves in the right places and showed her sexy body. It made me want to ravish her right here, right now.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist, hugging her from the back while claiming her as mine when I saw some men looking at her with lust. I also sent them my deadly glare, telling them to back off. Some of them who still had their senses right were backing off and looking for another chick to mess with, while some of them kept gawking at my girlfriend.

They wished to die, I saw.

Amu seemed aware of my sudden mood change. She faced and hugged me. She whispered something into my ear, but I couldn't catch it before she kissed me. Well, I was smug about it after we parted. I saw the men that had looked at her before were blushing and turning their head away.

She was my girl after all, and the fiancée of the leader of Black Lynx.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Soon, the reception was over. Kukai and Utau headed to their sports car that had been readied for them. They would head to Paris right now; Kukai would drive them to the airport where Aruto had prepared a private jet for them. The newlyweds drove off and left their family at the hotel.

Ikuto took Amu's hand into his and walked her towards their car. She was tired. Being a bridesmaid, she had to listen to Utau's complaining all day. However, she was happy – albeit tired. She could feel her feet screaming in pain due to the seven-inch heels she wore.

She walked barefooted to the car while her unoccupied hand held her heels. Ikuto chuckled when he saw the pinkette holding her shoes. He then carried her bridal style and continued the walk to his car, ignoring the protest he received from her.

Amu was embarrassed when Ikuto carried her because everyone that remained in the room was looking at them. Aruto even coughed when he saw it and then smirked at them. Well, they were in the next line of the soon-to-be-married couple, so why couldn't Ikuto show his affection to the public? It also worked as a way to claim the pinkette as his.

They reached his car later. He opened the door and put the girl into the passenger seat before walking around to the driver seat and slipped in. He roared his car engines alive and drove off to his house – their house. During the drive, Amu could only sit around with a dizzy head. Her eyes were blurry. She was so dead tired that she needed to sleep right now. She closed her eyes and submitted herself to the darkness of sleep.

Ikuto stayed focused on the road. Then he turned and looked at the sleeping girl beside him when he heard soft snoring. She had had a long day today and he knew that her sister complained about many things to her – being that the two of them were best friends – and Amu hadn't complained back. Instead, the pinkette had listened to anything the blonde had wanted to say.

They arrived at his house later, but he didn't want to wake her up, so he carried her bridal style – again – to their room since Amu's room wasn't finished yet. Ikuto was still working on the furniture and it would be finished in three days. She squirmed in his arms a bit, making him think that she was waking up only to be greeted with another soft snore. He smiled heavenly at her.

He put her gently down onto the bed once they were inside their bedroom. He was debating with himself about whether he should change her clothes himself, but then he decided to ask a maid to help her change her clothes with one that was still in her luggage. After that, he walked into the bathroom to get changed himself.

Once he was done and walked back to the bedroom, he couldn't find the maid anymore, but Amu's clothes had already been changed. He crawled into the bed and laid down beside the pinkette before wrapping his arms around her petite waist and dragged her closer against him.

* * *

**What do you think guys? R&R please! We are near the end and I want to say thank you, so thank you for the reviews, subscribes and favorites! **

**Do check out my profile for more stories I've written so far. Have a nice and great also wonderful day guys, Ja ~ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next and last chapter of "The Dark Secret"! Oh my God, I'm proudly announced that this story has ended! Big thank you for ****_regulusgal_****, my awesome beta reader for your help since the first chapter until now.**

**Whoo, the longest story I've written so far and I'm proud of it! Hey, I'm thinking about an epilogue, what do you think? Should I add it or not? Give me your reply by reviewing this chapter ^^**

**20 chapters! God, and I am done with this story only for couple of months. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alrets! Thank you for the support and love that I've received from you readers! **

**I don't own Shugo Chara and now, do enjoy the last chapter of "The Dark Secret"!**

* * *

**_"The minute I heard my first love story_**

**_I started looking for you, not knowing_**

**_How blind that was._**

**_Lovers don't finally meet somewhere._**

**_They're in each other all along." -The Essential Rumi_**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Normal POV**

Amu woke up the next morning, feeling her strength had come back to her body. She opened her eyes only to find her favorite handsome cat-like fiancé sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute and adorable when he slept. She kept scanning him until his eyes snapped open, making her jump slightly.

"Morning," he greeted the pinkette.

"Morning," Amu greeted him back as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The young couple hugged each other for a time before Amu pulled back and rushed to the toilet, having the urgent need to relieve her bladders. Ikuto chuckled at her childish course of actions – well, she was his baby after all. He rose from the bed and walked around his bedroom to find something he wanted to give to his lover as a surprise; he hoped she would like it.

The bluenette opened his dresser and took a velvet box from one of the drawers. He had had the ring finished yesterday. It would be one great present, he hoped. He put it back and decided to arrange a big surprise for his strawberry. Should he bring her to their favorite spot and throw her a surprise there? His brain worked furiously to pop ideas here and there, before bringing them up together into an amazing event.

Amu came out of the bathroom later, half naked. Her petite body was only wrapped in a small towel. She blushed madly as she stepped into the bedroom. Thank god at least it could cover her butt a bit. Ikuto smirked when he saw his girlfriend in such a garb, but damn, it turned him on! Her sexy body was only covered by the small towel, and her dripping wet hair made her look sexier. Oh god, what a torture!

Ikuto approached her and planted butterfly kisses on her neck, while his hands wrapped around her waist, sending a shiver down Amu's spine. The pinkette couldn't help herself but let out a small moan. Oh god, how good it was! Ikuto let his hands roam her body; they travelled slowly up her torso and stopped near her breasts before cupping and squeezing the delicate mounds. Amu's moan got louder and louder as a rush of ecstasy settled on her lower abdomen.

He turned her body until she faced him completely and kissed her right on the lips. It was one of their huge make out sessions. He pushed her slowly until her body plopped down onto the comfortable bed before he crawled above her and kissed her again.

Her towel had loosened to show Ikuto her completely exposed body. She blushed ten shades while he enjoyed the view. Oh god, how great her body was!

He began to nip on her neck while slowly kissing her lines of her jaws and down to her half-hardened nipples. He nipped on her left nipple while his hand massaged the right one. Amu couldn't wait anymore as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away before planting some kisses onto his broad shoulder. Damn, his abs was hot!

They were in the middle of pleasuring each other when his bedroom's door was slammed open. Amu and Ikuto snapped their head around to see a person at the doorway. The pinkette instantly screamed and grabbed the sheets to cover her nudity. Ikuto cursed on his stupidity of not locking the door.

"Uh oh, I'm sorry Ikuto, ~nya!" the stranger said.

"What are you doing here, Yoru?" Ikuto asked in annoyance, completely mad at the intruder.

"Hey, I just want to greet my cousin, ~nya!" Yoru defended himself. "Who knew that you were in the middle of it? Souko didn't tell me before that you have a girl in your bedroom, ~nya!"

Ikuto was so speechless. He grabbed his shirt and tossed it to Amu before walking towards the dresser, looking for another shirt.

"Err… Could you go out first?" Amu asked shyly, her face as red as tomatoes. "I need to change."

"Sorry, ~nya!" Yoru exclaimed before closing the door with a slam and left the couple.

Amu quickly ran to the corner of the room where luggage was placed, and grabbed some comfortable clothes before rushing into the bathroom and got changed. Damn, it was close! She changed herself rapidly and stepped out of the luxurious bathroom once she was done.

Ikuto grabbed the pinkette by her hands and walked down to the living room, only to be greeted by his cousins, Yoru and his twin sisters, Iru and Eru. It was odd; Yoru never came to their house except for a board meeting of Black Lynx members. Iru and Eru too; they never came unless they had shopping time with Utau. And speaking of Utau, they knew that the blonde was on her honeymoon right now. Was there any special occasion he didn't know today?

The couple took a seat on the couch as Souko walked out of the kitchen with hands full of cakes. Okay, what was happening here? They saw their mother – in-law, in Amu's case – placed the cakes on the table before sitting down beside Aruto.

"Well, what brings you here, Yoru?" Ikuto asked.

"I want to give you this, ~nya," Yoru said as he gave the current president of Tsukiyomi Enterprise an invitation. The bluenette opened it and let out a gasp before narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

"Congratulations! Seems you finally decided to marry her, huh?" he said.

"Well, she's a good girl, ~nya!" Yoru exclaimed excitedly.

"So, why are all of you here? Aside from giving me the invitation, of course."

Eru was the one who answered Ikuto. "We want to meet your fiancée!"

"Yeah, we're so dying to meet her!" Iru chirped in after her twin sister.

Ikuto gave them a dirty look. He knew his cousins so well and they would definitely annoy Amu to no end just like how they annoyed his ex-wife, Saaya – although he had been thankful of it.

"Ow, come on Ikuto! We won't bite her!" Iru said, giving him puppy eyes.

"Pretty please, with cherry on top!" Eru pleaded.

Ikuto glanced at the pinkette. "Will you be okay with it, Amu?" he asked. Well, it wouldn't hurt to make new friends, especially with the cousins of your soon-to-be husband, right?

"I think I'm okay with it," Amu replied.

"Okay, I'll leave you with them," he said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he glared at his twin cousins. "Be nice to her!"

"Of course!" Iru and Eru exclaimed in unison.

"Yoru, follow me. I have a word with you," the bluenette said as he rose from the couch and walked to his father's study.

* * *

IKUTO'S POV

I had to start planning my surprise for my fiancée. Since Yoru owned an amusement park, I thought I'd hold the event there. Hey, it was our favorite spot, too! Should I?

I walked into my father's study with Yoru right behind me – Dad and Mom were in the living room with Amu and Yoru's sisters. I slipped in and closed the door before sitting down on the couch, my usual spot.

"What do you want to talk about with me, ~nya?" Yoru asked once we were settled on our seats.

"I want to throw a surprise for Amu," I said.

"What would it be, ~nya?"

"I want to propose to her, and I want it to be the most romantic proposal ever."

Yoru grinned giddily. "Okay, ~nya! Let's plan it out!" he exclaimed before I told him my plan.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Ikuto told Yoru his planned and asked his cousin to help him prepare what he needed. He also texted his twin cousins to help him by distracting the pinkette, so that he could prepare the surprise without the pink-haired girl knowing.

The bluenette bid his lover and cousins goodbye, saying that they had something to do about Black Lynx's mission for tonight. Ikuto had also told his parents about his plan so that they could help him too. Let's just say that he needed backup to make his plan become a perfect one.

He walked to his bedroom to pick the ring, and then went out to buy some decoration materials that he needed before going to the amusement park. Yoru said that he would close the amusement park today; he had ordered his employees to do so.

They went straight into the amusement park and began decorating. Ikuto chose a small park in the area as the place for his main event, as there was a fountain located in the center of the park. He thought giving Amu the surprise in front of a fountain in a garden would be deemed very much romantic – although for him it felt a little cheesy.

Who was he kidding? He would do anything to ensure his pinkette was as content as possible.

He had asked the twins to bring Amu to the mall and get her a dress. He hoped that the pink-haired girl was as dense as usual so that she would not suspect anything until the time.

* * *

AMU'S POV

What was Ikuto planning to do? Well, I didn't really know, but a little voice inside me kept telling me that he had something prepared for me. Had he? The blatantly obvious thing was he had acted a bit strange when he had gone out with Yoru just now. Was it just me, or had he looked nervous?

Had he lied to me? Did he want to cancel our marriage just like a few months ago? I couldn't help myself but kept thinking negatively.

At the moment, though, I was occupied with Ikuto's non-identical twin cousins, who up to now were staring at me with excited interest.

"So, Hinamori-san," the dark-haired twin said with a devilish grin, "I'm Tsukiyomi Iru."

"Hi there!" the other one – the blonde one – chirped in, "I'm Tsukiyomi Eru."

They were cute! How could Ikuto threaten them? "Hello! Please, call me Amu."

Their grins widened and they exclaimed in unison, "Then call me Iru!" "Call me Eru!"

Wow, now I saw how they were twins. They looked alike while at the same time they didn't. Perhaps not in appearance category, but they had the perfectly similar attitude. I giggled at their antics – not denying that they perked my interest.

Hey! They were cute and girls couldn't deny cute things!

"I like you!" both of them said in unison – again, catching me off guard.

"Err… Thank you? I like both of you too," I tried imitating them, but failed fabulously as they laughed at me. I pouted. Ikuto like to bully me, and now that was what his cousins were doing to me! Not fair!

The three of us then spent the time talking about Ikuto's and Yoru's childhood moments, and I laughed the most.

* * *

IRU'S POV

I liked Amu a lot! This pinkette was ten times – no, scratch that, hundred times – better than the redhead, Saaya. She was cute and easy-going person, not like Ikuto's ex-wife!

We were talking about Ikuto's and Yoru's childhood moments when I received a text from Ikuto. Well, what would he text me about? Would he threaten me and Eru – for the umpteenth time?

I admitted that I had annoyed Saaya until she had cried and asked Ikuto to bring her home. She and Ikuto had visited us that time and I had hated her passionately since the first time I had laid eyes on her.

Reminding myself that I still had a text from my cousin to read, I shifted my glance towards my phone screen.

_**Hey Iru,**_

_**I want to ask a favor from you and Eru; I'm planning a surprise party for Amu, that's why I'm currently at Yoru's amusement park. Please bring her to the mall and pick out a dress for her to wear – ask her to wear it too while you're at that. I'll send my driver to pick you up from the mall on 6.**_

_**P.S.: Treat her well or you'll know what's waiting for you. Ja!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ikuto**_

I giggled when I read it. Ikuto really loved this girl. How did I know, you asked? It was simple; first, Ikuto planned out an event, and then he said 'please' and 'thanks'. Those two words were not in his vocabulary list at all!

Well, at least I was right about the warning text – although it was mostly about the favor. I bet Eru also received the text because I caught her glancing at me. I nodded to her in response. We were twins, so we would know what each other were thinking.

"Hey, Amu," I began as casually as possible. "How about we go to the mall? I'm bored!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Eru said with an excitement clear in her voice. I wasn't sure if it was because she liked the idea of throwing Amu a surprise, or just because she was truly bored and could do a shopping.

The pinkette before us hesitated. "Umm… Okay?"

I quickly took her hands before she could change her mind and headed to the garage. I saw one of the drivers had already been waiting for us. I slipped into the car, along with my cousin's fiancée and Eru.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Amu and the twins were going to the mall. Once they arrived, Iru and Eru dragged her to one of the stores, which happened to be Utau's favorite. The pinkette wasn't surprised when they dragged her there, since this was one of Utau's favorite stores.

And it so happened to be one of Amu's favorite as well, just because it was packed full with beautiful dresses.

They brought her to the long dress section, with a saleswoman trailing behind them, totally ready to serve.

"Can I help you?" the saleswoman offered professionally once the three girls stopped at their tracks.

"Yes," Eru answered instantly. She pointed at Amu. "I'm looking for a sexy long dress for her."

"Why is it for me?" Amu asked, frowning in confusion.

While Eru racked her brain for a plausible excuse, Iru decided to step in and save the day. "Because it's a present from us!" she said, while she eyed her twin to tell her to just go along. Eru nodded frantically in agreement.

The saleswoman nodded in understanding and walked around the section, pulling out some dresses from the shelf before going back to them. "How about this one?" she asked, giving Eru one dress from the pile she had.

"Amu, go try it!" Iru demanded as she pushed the pinkette into the fitting room.

Amu, not having much choice, got changed. She blushed when she saw the dress – it was cute and looked feminine, but it was too revealing.

She walked out from the fitting room and showed the twins the dress. Iru and Eru shook their heads. It clearly wasn't the one. They gave her another dress to try and Amu walked back to the small chamber to get changed. "This one?"

"Nope! Try this one!" Iru gave her another dress.

"This one?" Amu asked again.

"No," Eru said solemnly, giving her yet another dress.

"This?" the pinkette twirled her body in front of them.

"Ah ah," the twins said in unison as they shook their head in disapproval.

After changing dresses for – Amu wasn't sure how many times it was already – she exclaimed in annoyance when she got out from the fitting room, "This? Please say yes already!"

"Yes! It's perfect!" Iru and Eru squealed.

"Finally!" Amu muttered under her breath. She was beyond exhausted, but she had to admit that the dress was perfect on her. It looked like it was made just for her, and she

loved it so much. Even if Iru and Eru said no to the dress, she would pick that one. Thank god they said yes.

"Let's head back!" Iru said once they finished paying for the dress.

The driver had been waiting for them and drove off to Tsukiyomi mansion. It was six thirty when they arrived home. The twins dragged Amu to Utau's room and changed her into the dress they had bought before putting a soft and natural make-up on her face.

"What is this for?" the pinkette asked in confusion.

"Well," Iru crossed her fingers behind her back and continued smoothly, "we have a party to attend today. Yoru's birthday."

Amu's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked, starting to panic. "But I don't have a present to give him!"

"It's okay," Eru dismissed her thoughts. "He doesn't need it."

The two girls had finished their work. They sent Amu to the amusement park by letting the driver drive her. They said that they would meet her there because Ikuto was waiting for her. The pink-haired girl believed them, so she went off first, leaving the twins behind.

Iru quickly sent a text to the midnight blue-haired man as they slipped into their own car and drove away to the amusement park. They wanted to witness the surprise that Ikuto had talked about this morning.

* * *

Amu was dropped off at the amusement park later. She was amazed by the lighting; it was beautiful and gorgeous. A bear clown approached her when she was standing in front of the gate and gave her a card before disappearing. She opened it and read the letter.

**Take three steps forward until you reach a booth.**

She got curious as hell, so she obeyed the order. She walked three steps forward until she reached the booth and found another card that laid beside a bouquet of pink daisies. She opened it and read the instruction.

**Now, turn left and follow the white roses and candles.**

She followed the instruction again and walked along the roses and candles, which she thought were beautiful. She loved it so much, and loved it more when she realized that the roses formed an 'I' and a 'Love', while the candles formed a 'You'.

'Is this really Yoru's birthday party?' Amu thought while she walked. She stopped when she saw a sign to stop, where she spotted another card and rose.

**Answer this question: how long has it been since you first met your lover? Step forward as many times as your answer is. Don't forget to take the rose!**

Amu thought hardly. How long had it been? Well, according to Ikuto's story about their childhood, it would be around eighteen, then?

She took the steps hesitantly, but stopped at the eighteenth step. She was looking for another card and found one hung on a big tree with a rose beside it. If she had taken the wrong answer, she wouldn't have been able to find the card.

**Congratulations! Now, what is your lover's favorite color? Choose left or right by looking at the symbols that were placed in front of you!**

Amu saw the symbols: ice and fire. Well, ice for blue and fire for red. Ikuto loved his hair color so much, so it must be blue. She took the path on the left and walked down to find another card and a rose that were placed on a bench, along with some dolls.

**You got the right answer! Now, choose one of the dolls to your liking; turn left for the dolphin or turn right for the teddy bear!**

She loved teddy bears so much, so she took the doll with her and turned right. She arrived at a small garden, a beautiful one to be exact. She found a card and a rose – again – and read it.

**Take five steps forward.**

Amu took five steps forward to find another card with a rose.

**Now, sum your age and your lover's! Take steps according to your answer and take the rose that's placed beside the candles!**

It was easy for her. She walked and counted her steps, making sure she took the right one, while she was enjoying her surroundings. It was more than beautiful; she saw another decoration of candles that formed many words: 'Hi', 'Na', 'Mo', 'Ri', 'A', 'Mu'.

She strung up the words and gasped when it read 'Hinamori Amu'. She tooke a rose that was placed beside the candles just like the instruction told her to do. She stopped right in front of a fountain. God, it was so fabulous!

However, she saw no one there. She looked at her surroundings, but she couldn't find anyone, so she tried making herself busy by counting the roses she gathered.

They were eleven in total. Eleven roses had special meaning; they meant 'You are my treasured one, the one I love most in my life'. She gasped. It was the most romantic thing ever in the world!

She looked around, trying to spot someone. Instead, she saw a card laid neatly on the edge of the fountain. She opened it and read the last instruction.

**Now you have reached the destination point. Congratulations! You will have your last task right now. Open the teddy bear up (it has a zipper behind its clothes).**

Amu put the roses and the card down before opening the teddy bear's zipper. She was surprised when she saw a midnight blue velvet box. The pinkette opened it and saw the ring her late father had given her laid inside. However, the ring didn't look like the one she had received two days ago – it looked more modern with her name engraved on the inner side and a diamond on top of it.

She turned around to find someone and saw her blue-haired fiancé of hers standing right in front of her.

Ikuto kneeled on one leg and screamed out loud, "Hinamori Amu, you've made a place in my heart where I thought there was no room for anything else. You have made flowers grow where I cultivated dust and stones*, and found out my dark secret but keep loving me. I won't ask for more than this: will you marry me?" He directed his gaze straight at the pinkette's rich golden orbs.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Amu screamed in happiness. It was one of the most romantic proposals ever and it happened to her.

She rushed towards the man and hugged him tightly when their family and friends came out of nowhere and shouted in happiness. Ikuto took the ring from her and slipped it on her left ring finger. It was perfect!

"You are mine from now until forever," he whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger, then kissed her passionately as the beautiful fireworks decorated the dark sky and made it colorful.

"Until forever," Amu repeated the last part of the sentence and planted another kiss.

"Way to go, Brother!" a high-pitched voice shouted.

Ikuto and Amu froze on their spot and turned their heads only to find his blonde sister standing among their family with her husband.

"Utau?" Amu asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Sister!" Utau greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked his little sister.

"Dad called me and told me about your plan," the blonde said. "Hey, talking about it, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Ha, you'll ruin my perfect plan if I tell you," he countered his sister's scolding.

Utau, however, dismissed his reasoning with a loud squeal. "Forget about it, I don't care anymore. Congratulations!"

"Congrats, Bro," Kukai said.

"Thanks, man. Sorry to disturb your honeymoon," Ikuto replied, feeling a little guilty.

"Nah, it's okay," Utau said, hugging her pink-haired best friend. "We'll go back to Paris tomorrow. By the way, Amu, I envy you!"

"Why?" the pinkette asked in confusion.

"Because my brother proposed to you in a romantic way, unlike a certain person!" the blonde glared at her husband.

It made Amu giggle. Her soon-to-be sister-in-law sure complained a lot, huh?

"So," Iru popped the question casually, "what's with the sudden mood swing, Utau?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Kukai and I have big news too!" Utau said excitedly, hugging her husband. "I am pregnant!"

See? Her sudden change of mood was indeed related to good news, right?

"Really?" Amu squealed in joy. "Congrats, girl!"

"Well then, let's celebrate; both Ikuto and Amu's engagement and Utau's pregnancy!" Aruto spoke, earning nods from the rest.

Ikuto had prepared some drinks before, which they took for a toast.

"For Ikuto and Amu's engagement, also for Utau's pregnancy!" Aruto said.

"For our happiness!" Ikuto spoke.

"That will last forever," Amu finished her lover's sentence with a smile.

"Cheers!" Kukai exclaimed as they did the toast to celebrate the news.

Amu suddenly remembered a quote she had once read in a book by Robert Brault. It said, 'To find someone who will love you for no reason, and to shower that person with reasons, that is the ultimate happiness.'

So, they ended their love journey with a happy ending, just like an old fairytale story where the princess got to live happily ever after with her prince in their beautiful castle, and Amu had found her ultimate happiness: being with Ikuto. She was grateful; if it wasn't because she had found out his dark secret – the dark secret that held lots of memories she wouldn't forget – she would probably have still been in America and become Aoi's wife.

She had read tons of romance novels and envied the characters sometimes, but right now, other girls would envy her, right?

The pinkette planted a soft kiss on her fiancé's lips and smiled warmly. She was happy.

'Mom, Dad, Ami, I am happy that I have found Ikuto, and we will live happily, full of love. Are you living happily there?' she thought and smiled when she felt a warm breeze blowing around her.

"Let's get back," Ikuto said as he wrapped her hands with his larger ones.

Both of them left and they were ready to spend the rest of their life with each other, just because they were meant to be.

* * *

**The next day at Tsukiyomi mansion,**

Ikuto woke up the next morning with his lover right beside him. Finally, he had been able to claim the pinkette officially and sealed his promise with the ring he had given her yesterday.

He was glad that he could finish his work to polish the ring only in a short amount of time. He had asked the goldsmith to engrave her name on the inner side of the ring and put the diamond on top of it. He knew she would love it as much as he did.

Now, he had one last thing to take care of: their wedding ceremony. He had spoken with his father about it and Aruto had suggested holding it for two months so they still had time to prepare all the things they needed.

Ikuto agreed with it and was currently waiting for Amu's answer. He had been looking for the best wedding organizer to help him organize their wedding.

The pinkette woke up later and found the love of her life staring at her. She eyed him in curiosity before pecking him on the lips. "Morning," she greeted him.

"Morning," he greeted back before standing up. "Come on, we have to prepare for our wedding."

"Wedding?" she asked in confusion.

"Yep," he replied, dragging her out of the bed to the dining room. "Our wedding will be held in two months."

Which would be long enough for them to make it perfect, right?

* * *

**Two months later, the wedding**

"Where is he?" Kukai groaned in frustration.

Another voice said hesitantly, "Toilet?"

"Toilet?!" the brunette almost screamed in disbelief. "For god's sake!" He walked to the toilet and found Ikuto there.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here in the toilet on your wedding day?" Kukai asked the bluenette. "Furthermore, you have to let me, your best man, run around looking for you!"

"Hey, I'm nervous, you know!" Ikuto countered.

God, he was nervous, so nervous! Today was his wedding day and he couldn't help himself but being nervous. Today, he would claim the pinkette as his and his only until the end of his life. He would say his vows and seal their relationship in a marriage.

"You don't have time to be nervous! I need you to be ready at the chapel door right now!" Kukai shouted, dragging the nervous groom.

The priest invited him to come into the chapel. He walked down the long aisle that was decorated with tons of blue and pink roses. The concept was a vintage garden wedding with pink and blue as the main colors – they combined their favorite colors and it turned out perfect. He stopped right in front of the altar and the priest, waiting for his bride.

Not long after that, the wedding march began slowly as the priest invited the bride in. Ikuto turned around and sucked his breath in. Amu was walking down the aisle with Aruto. She wore the most gorgeous wedding dress ever. It was a simple front short back long white dress that hugged her body curves perfectly, her long creamy legs were exposed with a silver five-inch high heels cladding her feet. Her pink hair was pinned up and she wore a tiara on her head.

She was truly a goddess – his goddess.

Amu reached the altar and felt her father-in-law giving her hand to her husband-to-be. They turned around to face the priest.

"You may speak your vows," the priest said.

"I love you.

And when I tell you I love you, this is what I mean,

You are the one for whom I have waited. You have brought me more peace and steadiness than I have ever known, and the days since I met you have been the best days of my life. Your ready smile, your deep convictions, your passion and compassion, your beauty, your laughter, your sense of adventure, your intelligence, your wisdom, your faith, your courage, your kindness and the lessons of your experience enrich me in every moment I spend with you. I offer you my history, with its pride and its regret; my future, walking with you wherever we go; This present moment, which explodes with more joy than a moment should be able to hold.

All of my joy and fear, my brokenness and my courage, my success and failure, my humor and despair, my loneliness and my connectedness. I promise to laugh with you and to laugh at myself. I promise to take you seriously when seriousness is called for. I promise to hold you while you cry, and to cry while you hold me. I promise to care for you as best I can, and to encourage you to stretch and grow and care for yourself. I promise to love and nourish myself, as a child of God and as the one whom you have chosen. I promise to support you in sharing your gifts with others, to encourage your generosity and your chosen responses to your many callings.

I promise to listen to you, respect and consider your thoughts and beliefs, and to heed your challenges to my own. I promise to rest with you, and to seek balance between work and play. I promise to seek God with you, bravely and constantly, holding you closer than any other human to the heart of my heart, with only God in the very center. I promise you nothing less than the rest of my life. You are my closest friend, and I give you myself. This is what I mean when I tell you that I love you.

From this moment on you are my wife, and, with Divine assistance, I promise to be your loving and faithful husband for the rest of our lives." Ikuto stated his vows as he saw tears slowly streamed down his beautiful wife's face.

"I love you. And when I say I love you, what I mean is...

Everything within me, from the most analytical thoughts to the goosebumps and butterflies, and especially the still small Voice, tells me that it is right to commit my life to building a life with you because I believe we are stronger together than we are apart and that we can grow more in our intellect, our compassion, and in our faith together than we could alone.

I promise to stand firm beside you as your partner in pursuing knowledge, adventure, spirituality, peace, and responsibility. I promise to love and honor who you are rather than who I imagine you to be, and I promise to present myself honestly and openly to you. I promise to support you when your strength is challenged and to ask for your help in my

weakness. I promise to hold you as completely in my heart in the difficult times as in the joyous ones.

I promise to be open to growth and change and the unexpected as we, as individuals, grow and change. And, finally, I promise to be open to laughter and wonder and mystery and, most importantly, to God's will in our life together.

You make my joys greater and my sorrows more bearable, and you make my spirit feel known. From this day forward, you are my husband and companion, and I promise, with Divine assistance, to be a loving and faithful wife for the rest of our lives," Amu finished her vows.

"Now, I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced loudly and Ikuto sealed their vows by kissing his wife.

"Congratulations!" their family screamed for them – Utau being the loudest.

Well, today till forever they shall live in joy and happiness with the blessing from their family. From now till forever, the never ending love.

**-Fin-**

* * *

* quotes from Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time (I don't own it)

**What do you think of this last chapter guys? Please R&R, I beg for it now. Hey, I'm asking for a favor if you don't mind, please write a review about this whole story. You know what I mean right? Please write what do you think about this story! It would help me a lot with my writing skills and ideas. **

**Ha, I'm gladly announce the end of this story, God I'm nearly cry when I wrote this chapter because this is the last and once again, big thank you for your appreciation over this fanfic! **

**Do check out my profile for other stories I've written so far and I'm proudly presents my new Shugo Chara – Another Amu and Ikuto pairing – project. I will publish it as soon as I can so wait for it, 'kay? Have a great and wonderful day readers, Ja ~ **


	21. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue, I decided to write and post it. This is the last, last chapter of "The Dark Secret". I am so, so happy to finish this story. Hah, 20 chapters + epilogue in three months, such a short times but I managed to make it done! **

**Again, big thank you for my great and awesome beta reader [regulusgal], without her I think my story won't turn out this great. So, thank you once again!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara and now, please enjoy the epilogue readers!**

* * *

_"Love of mine, one day you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for a hint of a spark."_

* * *

**"The Dark Secret"**

**Epilogue**

**Three years later…**

A pink-haired girl sat on her bed with a sleeping baby boy with midnight blue hair and golden eyes sleeping beside her. The baby opened his eyes slowly to look at his mother; when his beautiful golden orbs met the other golden orbs, his small lips formed a smile. He recognized his mother immediately.

"Morning, baby," the woman cooed at her son.

"Momma," the baby boy mumbled once his soft skin made contact with his mother's. Then, he looked around for his father. "Dadda?"

"Daddy will be back today," she told him. "Are you eager to meet him?"

Her husband was currently in America for a business trip and left her behind with her baby boy. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to take her; she had been the one who refused his invitation.

A familiar deep voice suddenly exclaimed, "Who says? I'm back already."

She turned and saw her husband standing at the doorway. "Ikuto?"

"Dadda!" the boy exclaimed happily when he heard his father's voice.

"Amu, Kaoru," Ikuto greeted his wife and son while hugging them. He then leaned on Amu's bulging stomach, his ear pressed against it. "How's my lovely daughter?"

Yes, Amu was in her ninth month of pregnancy with their daughter in her womb. She could due anytime; that was why she had refused to come with her husband to America.

"She's fine; missed her daddy a lot," she replied in behalf of her unborn daughter.

"Daddy missed you too, Ami," Ikuto said while rubbing his wife's belly gently. Both of them had decided to name their baby after Amu's late sister, Ami.

Amu leaned forward and whispered into the older bluenette's ear. "Welcome back." She didn't have to wait long for Ikuto capturing her lips with his own.

"Hn," his short reply came.

Ikuto decided to tuck his son in his own bedroom because he needed a private time with his wife. "Kaoru, come on! Let's go to your room," he said while he lifted his son up from the bed.

"No!" the boy screamed in reluctance while he struggled in his father's arms.

"Now be a good boy and play in your room with Uncle Kukai and Daichi. They're downstairs, go greet them! Daddy and Mommy had something private to discuss," Ikuto told his son. He knew that his baby understood what he said.

Kaoru stopped struggling and nodded before letting his father bring him downstairs to meet his uncle and cousin.

Souma Kukai had been to America with Ikuto. Being the heir of Souma Enterprise forced him to attend the business deal with the American company. He had brought his son, Daichi, along, but his wife had refused to go with them because she had had a fashion show to organize.

"Kaoru!" the little brunette boy exclaimed as he ran towards the small bluenette.

"Daichi!" Kaoru greeted back.

Ikuto put his son down and walked towards Kukai, his brother-in-law. "Watch them. I need a private time with Amu," he said, winking at the brunette who groaned.

Nevertheless, Kukai nodded. "I'll bring them to their play room. Who knows you will get excited," he mumbled, loud enough for the Tsukiyomi to hear.

Ikuto and Amu lived in their own house – mansion, to be exact – once they had been married. Aruto had tried to convince the young couple to live with him and Souko, but Ikuto had refused the offer politely and they had promised to visit the Tsukiyomi patriarch and his missus once a week.

The current president of Tsukiyomi Enterprise walked back into his bedroom. Once he was inside, he made sure to lock the door before approaching his beautiful wife. Even though she was pregnant, her body still looked sensual for him and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Finally," Ikuto sighed as he lied down beside her.

"So, what private conversation shall we talk about?" Amu teased him. Damn, it made Ikuto turned on!

"I love you," he said before pouncing on her. The pinkette felt the pleasure from the kisses her husband gave her and she needed more right now.

Ikuto trailed his kisses down from her lips to her jaw line before nipping at her neck while his hands cupped her breast and massaged it slowly. Amu moaned louder and louder before her hands moved to unbutton his shirt.

"Damn," he hissed under his breath when he felt her soft hand touching his member through his pants.

She unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans before tossing the apparel away. They had made love countless times, but Amu had never managed to recover from her shock every time she saw his huge cock.

Ikuto smirked in satisfaction whenever he saw Amu's reaction over his proud 'son'. Now, both of them were naked with Ikuto on top of her body. He brought his weight on both of his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her body.

He attacked her lips again while his hands roamed all over her body. Just as Ikuto wanted to continue his excitement, a sudden thing happened at the wrong time.

Amu's water broke and both of them stopped their 'activity'. He began to panic as he grabbed all of their clothes from the floor and dressed her and himself. His panicked brain couldn't think of anything. What should he do?

The pinkette tried to calm her husband down and it worked just before she screamed in pain. A maid walked past their room and heard Amu's scream before rushing towards Kaoru's play room and calling for Kukai.

At first, the brunette thought his best friend was having fun, but then he heard the scream and something being broken. Kukai rushed towards the bedroom and banged on the door, but it was locked. He knocked on the door and Ikuto opened it for him.

Once Kukai was inside, he knew that Amu's water had broken, so he called for an ambulance. He could see the panic plastered on his brother-in-law's face as he tried to calm the man.

The ambulance arrived later and the nurse brought the laboring woman to the hospital with Ikuto beside her. Once they got there, Amu was quickly admitted into the room that had been prepared for the woman.

Ikuto refused to stay outside. He wanted to be by his wife's side when she delivered their baby.

"Now, push!" the obstetrician ordered Amu as she screamed in pain while squeezing her husband's hands.

Ikuto winced when he heard the scream. It was louder than what he could remember when she had delivered Kaoru. Speaking of the little child, Kukai had brought him and Daichi to the hospital. He also had contacted Utau and her parents.

"Come on, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, push harder!" the obstetrician said once again.

"IKUTO! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME PREGNANT AGAIN!" Amu screamed.

"I could see the head now; come on, you need to push harder!"

"I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AFTER THIS! LISTEN YOU, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" she screamed once again while trying her best to push harder.

"Push again!"

"NO MORE SEX AFTER THIS! DAMN YOU, IKUTO!" the pinkette kept screaming until she heard the baby's cry.

"You have done a great job, Mrs. Tsukiyomi," the doctor said while giving the baby girl to the nurses so that she could get cleaned up. "She is a beautiful baby."

"Amu, you're great," Ikuto whispered to his wife.

"Now, I'll leave both of you with the baby," the doctor announced as she brought the baby to Amu's side.

Ikuto looked at the little bundle. "Hello, my little one," he cooed at his daughter. She had pink hair like Amu and they were eager to see her eyes. She opened up her eyes and Amu gasped in awe. Her baby had Ikuto's beautiful azure eyes.

Once the obstetrician was out, their son barged into the room and Ikuto lifted him up to place him on the bed.

"My swista," Kaoru said in amazement.

"Yes," Amu said, "You're now a big brother."

"Oh, Mr. Tsukiyomi?" the doctor walked back in. She had some business undone here.

"Yes?" Ikuto asked.

"Have you got any name for the baby?"

Ikuto focused his gaze at his newest child. "Yes. Ami – Tsukiyomi Ami."

"What a beautiful name," the doctor said while she excused herself once again from the room and left the family behind.

A happy family. Ikuto was glad; he was blessed with a beautiful wife who had given him a son and a daughter. He would love and cherish them until forever.

* * *

**A short chapter, I know but I hope you can enjoy it. Also, please kindly R&R guys! **

** ~ Tons of thank you for :**

**1. My Beta Reader : ****_Regulusgal_**

**2. People who Reviewed this story**

**3. People who Favorited this story**

**4. People who Followed this story**

**5. People who Read this story**

* * *

_**I read one of the reviews, asking me for a sequel. Well, to answer the question :**_

_**I don't think of sequel for this story or my other stories because I don't want to? Well, to tell you the truth, I am not a sequel type person which means that I do not like to write sequel story. So far I do not plan for any sequel and I am sorry if I make you dissapointed, but I do not know what my plan for the future with the 'sequel' things. If I change my mind, I will definitely try to write for the sequel of "The Dark Secret". Once again sorry and Thank you!**_

* * *

**With this, The story is officially complete. *clapping hands***

**_Shugo Chara! - Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 20 - Words: 54,917 - Reviews: 66 - Updated:7/21/2013 - Published: 4/17/2013 - Amu H. & Ikuto T. – Complete_**


End file.
